Mit anderen Augen
by Yamica
Summary: Jack hat Will und Elizabeth besucht und ist auf dem Weg zurück zur Pearl, doch da taucht der Kommodore auf und schießt auf den Piraten! UPDATE! Chapter 14 UP! Story COMPLETE!
1. Norrington vs Sparrow

Titel: Mit anderen Augen  
  
Untertitel: Norrington vs. Sparrow  
  
Teil: 1/ ?  
  
Autor1: Leggy  
  
Email: LegsPuregmx.de  
  
Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sanorkwelt.de  
  
Fandom: FdK Slash  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Inhalt: Jack hat Will und Elizabeth besucht und ist auf dem weg zurück zur Pearl, doch überraschend taucht der Kommodore auf und schießt auf den Piraten  
  
Warnungen: noch keine  
  
Pairing: Norrington/Sparrow  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört leider nicht und wir verdienen nix damit...nada....leider!!!  
  
"Hast du alles?", wollte Elizabeth zum wiederholten Male von Jack Sparrow wissen, der im Aufbruch war, um seine Freunde die er besucht hatte, wieder zu verlassen.  
  
Jack nickte ebenfalls schon zum zigsten mal und torkelte durch die Schmiede, um seinen Hut zu holen. "Wo hab isch denn...irgendwo hier muss er doch...ah da...ne, is'n Ambos...."  
  
"Suchst du das hier?" Grinsend trat Will auf seinem Freund zu und setzte ihm den Hut auf.  
  
"Ach ja, da is er ja...was is'n Captain schon ohne Hut, was?!" Er blickte sich noch mal in der Schmiede um. Nun war er fast fünf Tage an Land und dennoch schwankte er immer noch etwas. Er hatte auch wieder die ganze Zeit über versucht Will und Elizabeth zum Mitkommen zu überreden, aber die beiden sprachen bereits über Hochzeit und Will wollte die Schmiede, die er vom alten Brown übernommen hatte, nur ungern wieder aufgeben.  
  
Schließlich begleiteten die beiden jungen Menschen Jack Sparrow hinunter zum Hafen. Der Abschied fiel nicht leicht, doch zumindest konnten sie sich diesmal verabschieden. Anders als beim letzten Mal, als Jack einfach so über die Mauer ins Meer gestürzt war.  
  
Elizabeth lies sich sogar von dem Piraten umarmen und verharrte, als dieser ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
"Pass auf den Welpen auf, ja?!"  
  
Elizabeth nickte nur und lächelte dann, als sie in die Augen ihres zukünftigen Gemahls blickte, als dieser sich vom Captain verabschiedete. Jack war längst ein Vorbild und zu einer Art großer Bruder für Will geworden und er mochte den verrückten Piraten mehr als er zugeben wollte. Schließlich zog ihn dieser mit einem typischen Sparrow-Grinsen an sich und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
  
Schließlich löste er sich von dem Jungen und warf endlich seinen Beutel in das kleine Ruderboot, welches ihn raus aufs Meer bringen würde, wo ihn die Pearl abholen sollte.  
  
Kurz darauf begann ein unglaublicher Aufruhr. Soldaten stürmten auf den Steg, höchstwahrscheinlich mit dem Ziel Jack zu verhaften. James Norrington stand etwas weiter oben und betrachtete das ganze Schauspiel argwöhnisch und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dennoch dauerte es ihm alles etwas zu lange und er wusste, dass Sparrow sich aus dem Staub machen würde, wenn seine Männer nicht früh genug den Piraten erreicht hätten. Also zückte er seine Pistole und zielte auf die Schulter des Captains mit der Absicht ihn zwar zu verletzen, ihn aber nicht zu töten, und schoss.  
  
Elizabeth schrie erschrocken auf, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Jack über den Pier ins Wasser stürzte und verschwand. Alles Suchen der Soldaten brachte nichts und ins Wasser traute sich keiner außer Will. Doch auch der musste die Suche nach einiger Zeit aufgeben. Erschöpft, aber außer sich krabbelte er aus dem Wasser und stürmte zu Norrington.  
  
Dieser steckte zufrieden die Pistole wieder weg und betrachtete den jüngeren Mann mit erhobener Nase.  
  
Nur im letzten Augenblick konnte Elizabeth verhindern, dass William auf Norrington einschlug.  
  
"Will.....dass bringt doch nichts!"  
  
"Aber dieses Schwein hat... Jack....." Will war außer sich, glaubte seinen Freund durch die Hand des Kommodores verloren zu haben.  
  
Nur mir sehr viel Geduld und Überredungskunst brachte Elizabeth Will dazu mit ihr zurück zur Schmiede zu gehen, vorher aber noch Jacks Sachen zu holen. Doch kaum hatte Will Jacks Sachen in den Händen, entschied er sich wieder um und marschierte mit der Habe des Piraten davon. Elizabeth sah ihm traurig hinter her und kehrte alleine zur Schmiede zurück.  
  
Stunden vergingen. Langsam begann sich Elizabeth auch Sorgen um Will zu machen, doch gerade als sie die Treppe hinab wollte, um nach ihm zu suchen, konnte sie von unten hören, wie jemand die Tür öffnete und wieder zuschlug.  
  
"Will?" rief sie vorsichtig und beeilte sich hinunter zu kommen.  
  
"Hier...! Elizabeth komm schnell...!" Will klang außer Atem und schien sich schwerfällig fort zu bewegen.  
  
Sofort beeilte sie sich und schon kurz darauf stand sie neben Will. „Jack?" fragte sie völlig entsetzt, „was...?"Trotzdem griff sie ihrem Geliebten unter die Arme.  
  
"Er lebt Liz, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie lang er im Wasser war...." Sorge klang aus Williams Stimme und gemeinsam schafften die beiden den bewusstlosen Piraten hoch in die Wohnung.  
  
Elizabeth schlug die Decke zurück und half Will dann dabei Jack ins Bett zu legen. Dann deckte sie ihn wieder zu. „Er ist ganz kalt..."  
  
"Ja, und er hat viel Blut verloren...aber die Kugel ist durch...immerhin etwas..." Will sprang auf, um heißes Wasser aufzusetzen und danach nach Verbandsmaterial zu suchen.  
  
Die junge Frau setzte sich an die Bettkante und strich Jack vorsichtig über die Stirn.  
  
Fieber hatte nach dem Körper des Piraten gegriffen und hielt ihn fest umfangen, so dass er immer wieder am ganzen Leib zitterte.  
  
„Will, schneller!"rief sie und legte ihre flach Hand nun auf Jacks Stirn.  
  
"Bin schon da...", japste der junge Turner und stellte die Schale mit dem heißen Wasser auf den Nachttisch, um dann einen Lappen darin einzutauchen. „Zieh ihn aus...", meinte er abwesend zu seiner Freundin.  
  
„Was?"rief Elizabeth hysterisch und blickte Will entsetzt an.  
  
"Sein Hemd...", fügte dieser hinzu.  
  
Langsam begann Elizabeth ihn auszuziehen, indem sie das Hemd zuerst hoch zu seiner Brust und dann zog sie es ihm über den Kopf. „Gut so?"  
  
William nickte und nahm den heißen, feuchten Lappen, um damit die Wunde erst auszuwaschen und sie anschließend zu verbinden. Jack bekam scheinbar nicht viel davon mit, was wohl ganz gut war.  
  
Nachdem Will fertig war, deckte Elizabeth den Verletzten wieder zu und trat dann hinter ihren Zukünftigen. „Wird er es überleben?"  
  
"I- ich weiß es nicht...es sieht nicht gerade gu...." Ein heftiges Klopfen an die Schmiedetür unterbrach William und er stürzte ans Fenster. "Die Soldaten", flüsterte er fast panisch.  
  
„Was?"Elizabeth sah ihn geschockt an. Dann starrte sie auf Jack, wieder zu Will und wieder zurück. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
"Wir müssen ihn von hier wegbringen...irgendwo hin wo er sicher ist...wo sie niemals nach ihm suchen würden..."  
  
„Aber... wo?"  
  
"Zu dir....", meinte Will und hob Jack aus dem Bett hoch. „Geh und lenk sie ab...ich schaff ihn schon irgendwie zur Villa."  
  
„Gut..."Elizabeth gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss und eilte dann zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie.  
  
Die Männer wollten schon vorbei drängen, hatten sie Will Turner erwartet. Doch die Tochter des Gouverneurs ließ sie zurück schrecken. "Miss Swann? Dürfen...dürfen wir bitte kurz eintreten?!"  
  
Elizabeth warf einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Sie konnte grade noch sehen, wie die Hintertür vorsichtig ins Schloss gezogen wurde. „Nun... Mr. Turner ist im Moment außer Haus, aber ich bin sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hätte", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.  
  
Die Männer blieben unfündig und verzogen sich nach einer Weile wieder, nach der sich auch Elizabeth auf den Weg zum Haus ihres Vaters machen konnte.  
  
Sofort trat sie ein und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Dann schlich sie die Treppe herauf zu ihrem Zimmer. „Will?"flüsterte sie leise und blickte sich um, bevor sie eintrat.  
  
"Hier...ich war so frei dein Zimmer zu nehmen....", entschuldigte sich der junge Mann und deckte gerade den Piraten vorsichtig zu. „Elizabeth? Kennst du einen Arzt dem wir vertrauen können? Der Jack nicht verpfeift?"  
  
„Ich...", sie dachte einen Moment lang nach, „können wir ihm nicht die Haare schneiden? Oder den Bart abrasieren?"Die Tochter des Gouverneurs blickte ihren Zukünftigen fragend an. „So kennt ihn jeder... aber ohne Bart? Oder mit kurzen Haaren?"  
  
"Bist du verrückt? Er wird uns umbringen....." Will blickte seine Verlobte entsetzt an. In diesem Moment kam ein leises Stöhnen von Jack und voller Sorge legte William ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Himmel, er wird immer heißer.....ja, ja, meinetwegen...rasier ihn von mir aus...tu was du willst.....sonst braucht er sich keine Sorgen mehr ums ein Image zu machen...."  
  
„Geh zur Seite!"sagte Elizabeth bestimmt. „Ich brauche lauwarmes Wasser und eine Rasierklinge. Außerdem noch eine Schere."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie diese Dinge verlangt hatte, trat sie von dem Piraten zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk.  
  
Will schüttelte nur immer noch den Kopf. "Wer ist das? Ist das wirklich...nein, das ist nicht Jack...oh Gott Liz, du hast ihn verstümmelt, er...er...er sieht so.....so....." Ihm wollte par tout nicht einfallen wie er Jack jetzt beschreiben konnte.  
  
„Er sieht nicht aus wie Jack...", murmelte Elizabeth und brachte die Sachen zurück ins Badezimmer. „Jetzt können wir den Arzt rufen lassen."  
  
"Nein, er sieht aus wie...wie wir...so...jung......." Will konnte es noch immer nicht fassen und starrte den neuen Jack aus großen Augen an.  
  
„Jetzt hör auf ihn so anzustarren!"ermahnte ihn seine Zukünftige. „Kümmere Dich lieber darum, dass ein Arzt gerufen wird!"  
  
Will nickte nur, konnte es noch immer nicht ganz fassen und war überzeugt, dass Jack sie hassen würde, für das was sie ihm angetan hatten. Eilig lies er nach Dr. Stone rufen, der auch schon wenig später die Stufen zu Elizabeths Zimmer hoch stolperte.  
  
Elizabeth lächelte ihn auch sogleich an. „Doktor Stone! Wie gut, dass sie da sind! Mein Vetter aus Übersee wurde durch einen Unfall mit einem Eisenstab verletzt... Könnten sie ihm vielleicht helfen?"Sie blinzelte ihn fast unschuldig an und deutete auf den Mann, der in ihrem Bett lag.  
  
Dass es eine Schussverletzung war, erkannte der Arzt zwar sofort, aber er schwieg und desinfizierte die Wunden noch mal, legte einen richtigen Verband an und gab Jack etwas gegen das Fieber.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über lugte die Tochter des Gouverneurs über die Schulter des Arztes und versuchte auszumachen, was er da tat.  
  
"Miss Swann? Euer Interesse an Medizin in Ehren...wenn es euch so brennend interessiert solltet ihr zu studieren beginnen"; lachte der Alte und deckte Sparrow wieder zu, der nun endlich ruhig schlief.  
  
Sofort zuckte Elizabeth zurück. „Oh... nein, nein. Das wäre nichts für mich... Es hat mich nur interessiert, was Ihr dort macht..."  
  
"Nun meine Liebe...ich kann euch jedenfalls beruhigen. Euer...Vetter...wird wieder gesund. Aber ihr solltet auf ihn acht geben....und sollte das Fieber wieder steigen und ihr bekommt es nicht mit den üblichen Hilfsmitteln wieder herunter, ruft mich besser noch mal..."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich danke Euch, Dr. Stone. Und wir werden Euch rufen, wenn etwas sein sollte, aber nun...", sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und übte leichten Druck aus, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er in Richtung Tür gehen sollte.  
  
Der alte Mann lies sich schließlich gutmütig abschieben. Will aber besaß noch so viel Anstand ihn zur Tür zu begleiten, ehe er wieder hoch ins Zimmer hechtete.  
  
„Und jetzt... warten wir, bis es ihm wieder besser geht...", seufzte seine Zukünftige und sah ihn traurig an. „Was, wenn nicht?"  
  
"Es wird.....hey, das ist Captain Jack Sparrow...den bringt doch so schnell nichts um!" Will war längst nicht so überzeugt, wie er klang, aber irgendwie vertraute er Jack auch und wusste, dass dieser ihnen nicht einfach so unter den Händen wegsterben würde.  
  
Elizabeth ging auf ihn zu und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Was wenn ihn doch jemand erkennt?"  
  
"So sicher nicht...und wenn wir alles abstreiten klappt das schon....." Doch der Hintergedanke blieb und lies sich auch nicht durch die Krankenpflege vertreiben. Zwei Tage lang, lag Jack in Bewusstlosigkeit, dann endlich begann er sich zu regen. Das Fieber war etwas gesunken und der Pirat blinzelte verwirrt an die fremde, aber erstaunlich saubere und helle Zimmerdecke.  
  
„Jack!"rief Elizabeth erfreut. „Will! Er ist wach!"  
  
Will, der halb geschlafen hatte in einem Sessel, fuhr hoch. Jack blickte Elizabeth indes verwirrt an. "Täubchen...? Was bist du bleich meine Liebe....", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
„Du machst mir auch Sorgen!"lachte die junge Frau mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie Platz für ihren Geliebten machte.  
  
„Jack, wie fühlst Du Dich?"fragte dieser.  
  
"Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, was ich ja eigentlich nie bin......wunderbar...ich könnt kotzen, so gut geht's mir...habt ihr zufälligerweise ne Flasche Rum da?"  
  
„Kein Alkohol!"ermahnte ihn Elizabeth. „Zumindest nicht, bis Du wieder ganz gesund bist!"  
  
Jack knurrte. "Wie soll ich denn sonst gesund werden? Und warum überhaupt krank?" Er versuchte sich auf zu richten und wunderte sich über das Karussell, da sich alles um ihn herum ich drehte.  
  
Will war sofort an seiner Seite und stützte ihn. Vorsichtig legte er ihn zurück in das Kissen. „Norrington hat Dich angeschossen", knurrte er.  
  
"Dieser alte Hund....", knurrte Jack, schloss aber erleichtert einen Moment die Augen.  
  
„Du solltest Dich ausruhen!"sagte Elizabeth in einem ermahnenden Tonfall.  
  
"Krieg ich dafür'n bisschen Rum?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
Pikiert über diese Antwort verzog Jack das Gesicht. Aber er fühlte sich müde und schlapp und gab bald schon Ruhe.  
  
Elizabeth ließ nach ihrer Magd schicken, die Wasser und etwas zu essen bringen sollte, sodass Jack gleich etwas trinken konnte, wenn er es wollte.  
  
Zwei Tage später hielt es Jack nicht mehr im Bett aus. Sehr unsicher stand er auf den Beinen und torkelte mehr noch als sonst durchs Zimmer.  
  
Will, der zuvor in der Schmiede gewesen war und sich auf Elizabeths Geheiß um Jack kümmern sollte, betrat gerade rechtzeitig das Zimmer, um den Piraten stützen zu können, der soeben das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Du sollst doch noch nicht laufen, Jack...", murmelte er.  
  
"Ach weißt du Junior, immer nur faul rum liegen...irgendwann heißt es noch ich sei alt....", grinste Jack schief.  
  
„Du bist alt..."kommentierte Will die Aussage und setzte ihn aufs Bett. „Zumindest noch so lange die Wunde offen ist, heißt's für Dich Bettruhe, klar?"  
  
"Äh...." Jack blinzelte. "Klar....", meinte er abwesend und blickte weiter angestrengt an Will vorbei in den Spiegel. Seine Augen wurden groß. Wie hatte ihm das bloß nicht auffallen können?!  
  
Will brauchte gar nicht über seine Schulter zu blicken, um zu wissen, was Jack da entdeckt hatte... Er schloss kurz seine Augen, öffnete sie dann aber sofort wieder. „Weißt Du...", begann er langsam, er räusperte sich, „wir mussten das tun... Nun ELIZABETH musste das tun..."  
  
"Wie...wie konntet ihr nur?", fiepte Jack und fasste sich ins noch immer glatte Gesicht.  
  
„Sie hätten Dich erkannt... und ins Gefängnis gesteckt..."  
  
"Na und so erkennen sie mich nicht oder was?" Er fasste sich in die gekürzten und gebürsteten Haare. "Wie hat sie das rausgekriegt ohne gleich alles zu rasieren?", staunte Jack.  
  
„Nun..."Will zuckte die Schultern. „Was fragst Du mich da?"  
  
"Ich will das nicht"; maulte Jack. "Ich will....." Jack lauschte. Unten hatte jemand kräftig gegen die Tür geklopft und an der Stimme die zum Butler sprach, erkannte der Pirat Norrington.  
  
Will zuckte zusammen. Dann blickte er Jack scharf an. „Du willst jetzt gar nichts. DU legst Dich jetzt ins Bett und ich gehe da runter und versuche Norrington abzuwimmeln, verstanden?"  
  
Jack war noch weißer um die Nase geworden, als er ohnehin schon war. Er nickte kurz und legte sich dann tatsächlich hin. 


	2. Wenn des Kommodores Herz entflammt

Titel: Mit anderen Augen

Untertitel: Wenn des Kommodores Herz entflammt

Teil: 2/ ?  
Autor1: Leggy  
Email: LegsPuregmx.de  
Autor2: Yamica  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de  
Fandom: FdK Slash  
Rating: PG  
Inhalt: Jack hat Will und Elizabeth besucht und ist auf dem weg zurück zur Pearl, doch überraschend taucht der Kommodore auf und schießt auf den Piraten  
Warnungen: noch keine  
Pairing: Norrington/Sparrow  
Archiv: ja  
Disclaimer: Gehört leider nicht und wir verdienen nix damit...nada....leider!!!

* * *

Derweilen versuchte Elizabeth Norrington irgendwie daran zu hindern ins Haus zu gelangen.

Doch dieser ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Auch nicht, als Will die Treppe hinunter kam. Das einzige, was er tat, war dem jungen Schmied einen verachtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Ihr wollt mir den Eintritt verweigern, Elizabeth?"

"Was wollt ihr hier, Commodore? Reicht es nicht dass ihr unser Leben sonst schon erschwert? Müsst ihr uns nun auch noch hier belästigen?"

„Nun, Elizabeth, wie Ihr verstehen müsst, sind wir auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Piraten. Und da Ihr mit ihm befreundet seit, kann man annehmen, dass Ihr ihn versteckt."

Elizabeth schnaubte. "Ihr...ihr habt ihn erschossen, Commodore...", schnaubte Elizabeth entrüstet.

„Nun, da ich ihn nicht lebensbedrohlich getroffen habe, werde ich ihn wohl kaum erschossen habe. Also, wo befindet er sich?"Bei seinen letzten Worten blickte er Will an.

"Er ist nicht hier.....", murrte Elizabeth und hatte jedes Wort extra einzeln betont.

„Und Ihr wünscht, dass ich das glaube, Elizabeth?"

Hilfe suchend blickte sie zu William. "I- ich hab Besuch, ich kann es mir nicht leisten einem Piraten Obdach zu gewähren..."

„Ihr habt Besuch?"wiederholte James. „Nun, Besuch klingt immer interessant. Wenn ich mir Euren Besuch einmal ansehen dürfte?"

"Es...es ist mein Cousin aus England und er schläft...also nein!"

„Ich werde warten."

"Er...ist krank. Sie können ihn nicht sehen......"

„Nun, ich möchte ihn aber gerne sehen."

Schließlich nickte Will leicht zu Elizabeth. Sie hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, Jack hatte sich ja kaum selbst wieder erkannt.

Die Gouverneurstochter blickte ihren Geliebten zuerst skeptisch an. Dann nickte sie jedoch Norrington zu. „Will wird Euch zu ihm führen..."

Wills sämtlichen Muskeln spannten sich an, als er Norrington zum Zimmer führte und die Tür öffnete.

Der Kommodore folgte dem Schmied und betrat dann nach ihm das Zimmer. Er musterte sofort den jungen Mann im Bett. Fast setzte sein Herz aus, als er den attraktiven jungen Mann sah, dennoch blieb er sehr gefasst und behielt seinen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei, als er näher zum Bett trat.

Will schnaubte. "Wehe sie wecken ihn auf.....er ist krank. Er braucht Ruhe!", zischte er leise und hoffte, dass Jack mitspielen würde, der mehr tot als zu schlafen schien.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu wecken", zischte Norrington und blickte Will scharf an. „Wenn Ihr allerdings so durch die Gegend faucht, dann wird er nicht mehr lange schlafen."

Sofort presste William die Lippen aufeinander und blickte an Norrington vorbei zu Jack, der nun vorsichtig ein Auge geöffnet hatte.

Der Kommodore wandte nun seinen Blick und neigte dann leicht seinen Kopf, dem gerade erwachenden, zu.

Jack schreckte zurück. "Was? Wer...?", machte er perfekt zu seiner Rolle.

„Kommodore James Norrington", erklärte der Kommodore.

Sein Gegenüber blickte nur panisch zu William, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, was man dem Kommodore bereits über ihn erzählt hatte.

"Ähm.....J- jeremie...Swann..."platzte Will schließlich hervor. „Jerry, ja...das ist unser verehrter Kommodore von Port Royal..."brachte er schließlich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Ihr seid also der kranke Cousin aus England?"fragte Norrington interessiert.

Jack atmete zittrig aus und nickte.

„Ich freue mich Eure Bekanntschaft machen zu können."

"E- entschuldigt dass ich euch so gegenüber trete....", piepste Jack mit vor Furch völlig zarter Stimme.

James, völlig perplex über den Klang dieser Stimme, konnte sich selbst ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, was sogar Will neben ihm völlig aus der Fassung brachte.

Jack blinzelte verwirrt, hatte scheinbar nicht gemerkt, dass seine sonst so selbstbewusste Stimme nicht wieder zu erkennen war.

„Ich denke, Jerry braucht jetzt... erst mal wieder Ruhe", schaltete sich Will nun ein und sah den Kommodore durchdringend an.

James blinzelte leicht, fasste sich dann aber wieder, sein Lächeln verschwand und er wandte sich Will zu. „Richtig", sagte er langsam, „ich wünsche Euch noch einen guten Aufenthalt hier in Port Royal und eine gute Genesung!", sagte er, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Jack ließ sich wieder ins Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. "Oh Gott, ich wär fast gestorben..."

"Aber er hat's dir abgekauft....", meinte Will zufrieden.

Elizabeth, die inzwischen Norrington abgewimmelt hatte, kam sofort nach oben gestürzt. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"fragte sie gleich.

"Ich glaub er hat's gefressen"; grinste Will. "Nun müssen wir nur dafür sorgen...dass 'Jerry' auch weiter so aussieht und sich nicht wie Jack Sparrow..."

"..Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow...."

„...wie Jack Sparrow benimmt. "

Elizabeth blinzelte sie beide an. „Er hat es geglaubt? Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

"Och...Jack hat einen auf unschuldigen Jungen gemacht und voila...."

„Unschuldig?" wiederholte Elizabeth lachend.

"Sieh ihn dir an, Liz...er IST unschuldig...ist doch dein Cousin..."

„Schlechte Verwandtschaft...", grinste die junge Frau.

"Sagst nicht nur du Täubchen....", seufzte Jack erschöpft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das reichte um Will und Elizabeth zu sagen, dass der Pirat nun eindeutig wieder Ruhe brauchte.

Vier Tage später konnte Jack wieder quietschfidel durch die Gegend hüpfen und verwehrte jede Rasierklinge, um die Elizabeth ihn anbettelte, da sich bereits schon ein Dreitagebart gebildet hatte.

„Bitte, Jack", flehte die Gouverneurstochter, „der Bart muss ab!"

"Das ist doch noch kein Bart", behauptete Jack und drehte prüfend Elizabeths Kajalstift zwischen den Fingern.

„JACK!" rief diese. „Leg ihn weg! Los! Und lass Dich endlich von mir rasieren!"

Alles half nichts! William musste einschreiten und Jack von hinten packen und fest halten. Leider vergaß er bei dem Gerangel Jacks Verletzung und dieser jaulte auf wie ein geschlagener Hund, so dass Will ihn sofort erschrocken wieder los ließ.

Elizabeth ging auf den gescholtenen Piraten zu und setzte ihn aufs Bett. „Du bist selbst schuld!"Dann zog sie sich die Schüssel mit Wasser heran und verteilte den Schaum in Jacks Gesicht. Dann tauchte sie die Klingel in der Schüssel und kratzte vorsichtig über Jacks Gesicht.

Der schloss resigniert die Augen. "Seh ich halt wieder aus wie'n Weichei..." murrte er vorsichtig, damit Elizabeth ihn nicht schnitt.

„Ja", stimmte Elizabeth zu, die die Klinge wieder ins Wasser tauchte, „aber ein Weichei, was von Norrington nicht erkannt wird."

"Gut...darf ich dann heute auch mal raus?"

„Aber nur vorsichtig – und in Begleitung von Will!"

"Ja, Mama....." quäkte Jack und wollte schon wieder aufstehen.

„Nichts da!"Elizabeth drückte ihn an seiner gesunden Schulter wieder runter. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

"Ist doch glatt..." meinte Jack verwirrt.

„Fordere mich nicht heraus!"entgegnete Elizabeth drohend. Sie nahm das Handtuch und wischte über seinen Hals und sein Gesicht. Danach griff sie die Schere und schnitt die Haare kontrolliert etwas nach. Dann trat sie zurück und bewunderte ihr Werk. „Jetzt."

Jack wollte wieder aufspringen, taumelte aber noch etwas und musste von Will aufgefangen werden. Dieser brachte den Piraten trotzdem nach draußen, um ihn vor Elizabeths Fürsorge zu bewahren. "Na, alter Freund, so toll geht's dir wohl doch noch nicht, was?"

"Bind ihr das ja nicht unter die Nase Junior, sonst kann ich mir das nachher wieder Stundenlang anhören..."

„Mach ich schon nich", grinste Will, „bin kein Sadist..."

"Gnädig...und wenn du grad so in gnädiger Stimmung bist, kannst du dem guten, alten Jack doch sicher etwas Rum besorgen, nicht?!"

William schluckte. „Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich das machen könnte..."

"Du bist doch ein großer Junge Will...na los, husch, husch...steht sicher groß an der Flasche dran...R U M....."

„Aber..." William stockte und schluckte leicht, „Liz...?"

Jack machte nur mit der gesunden Hand eine fortscheuchende Bewegung und nachdem sich Will endlich murrend davon trollte, atmete der Captain erleichtert auf. Endlich etwas Luft, endlich etwas Zeit für sich. Die Sorge seiner Freunde war zwar rührend, aber Jack völlig ungewohnt und er konnte nicht so richtig damit umgehen.

Schließlich hatte er bis jetzt auch immer selbst zu Recht kommen müssen. Nachdenklich wanderte er durch den großen Garten, bemerkte nicht die Hochgewachsene Gestallt am Eingang, die ihn beobachtete.

James beobachtete den jungen Mann, der dort über die grüne Wiese lief. Die Grazie seiner Bewegungen faszinierte den Kommodore und sein Blick klebte förmlich am durchtrainierten Körper des jungen Mannes.

Jack spürte, dass da irgendwas war und blickte sich suchend um.

Sofort ging Norrington in Deckung. Er hatte schließlich ein Gesicht zu wahren.

Doch Jack war neugierig und begab sich auf die Suche, ohne zu merken, dass er sich damit etwas arg viel zumutete. Sein Kreislauf begann Berg- und Talfahrt zu spielen und abrupt stoppte Jack, um wieder klar zu sehen.

James bemühte sich etwas, um mehr sehen zu können, aber trotzdem noch in Deckung zu bleiben. Er lugte vorsichtig und versuchte festzustellen, was sich bei ‚Jerry' so tat...

'Jerry' hatte sich inzwischen dazu entschlossen dass es besser war sich selber hinzusetzen, als irgendwann um zu kippen. Mit der Stirn lehnte Jack sich gegen die angezogenen Knie und wartete ab, dass der Schwindel sich wieder verzog.

James blieb vorerst noch in seinem Versteck. Er beobachtete den jungen Mann weiter aufmerksam, immer dazu bereit, einzuschreiten, sollte etwas geschehen.

Aber der Schwindel verschwand nicht und irgendwann hatte Jack endgültig die Nase voll und von Will war auch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ganz langsam stand er wieder auf und bewegte sich noch schwankender als sonst zurück in Richtung Haus. Nur irgendwie sollte er dieses nie selber erreichen, denn plötzlich sah er den Boden auf sich zukommen.

James war sofort aufgesprungen, als er sah wie ‚Jerry' nach vorne überfiel. Er erreichte den Jüngeren knapp, bevor dessen Kopf auf den Boden fiel und schlang seine Arme um die schmalen Schultern des Mannes und hob ihn dann auf seine Arme.

Es verwunderte Jack noch, dass der Boden nicht kam, aber er schaffte es kaum die Augen zu öffnen, um nach zu sehen was los war.

„Nicht", flüsterte James nur, der ihn bereits wieder in Richtung Haus trug, „zu anstrengend."

Jack atmete tief durch und versuchte auch gar nicht erst die Stimme zuzuordnen, sondern lies das Gesicht gegen die starke Schulter sinken.

James stieß in diesem Moment die Hintertür zur großen Villa auf. Sofort kam ein Dienstmädchen herbeigeeilt und er ließ auf der Stelle nach Elizabeth schicken.

Will vernahm die Aufregung ebenfalls und trat aus dem Salon, in welchem er nach Rum gesucht hatte.

Elizabeth kam sofort die Treppe herunter geeilt. Als sie Jack in James' Armen sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen leicht. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er fiel in Ohnmacht, ich fand ihn, weil ich auf dem Weg zurück zu Euch war, da einer meiner Offiziere Jack Sparrow angeblich in der Nähe Eures Hauses gesehen hat..."

"Oh, oh....", machte Will und kam ebenfalls hinzu. „Wir sollten ihn ins Bett bringen." Auffordernd trat er vor Norrington, damit dieser ihm den Patienten übergab.

„Er ist leicht", entgegnete dieser ein Bisschen schnippisch, „ich kann ihn selbst tragen."

Erstaunt wich Will zurück und machte den Weg frei.

James trug den Verletzten vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf und legte ihn dann ins Bett. Elizabeth nahm sich unterdessen Will zur Seite. „Wo warst Du?"

"I- ich wollte nur was holen...Liz...vielleicht sollten wir ihn nicht allein mit Jack lassen....."

„Du wolltest etwas HOLEN?"

Will zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Ja...?"

„Du hast ihn ALLEINE da raus gelassen?"

"Ja, aber doch nur kurz...", fiepte Will.

„Das hat aber wohl gereicht, damit er IN OHNMACHT ist!"

"Aber woher sollte ich denn das wissen? Ihm ging's doch gut...."

„Gut ist etwas anderes!"

"Es tut mir leid....", murmelte Will leise.

„Das bringt jetzt auch nicht mehr viel... Was, wenn der Kommodore ihn erkannt hätte?"

"Deswegen sollten wir doch jetzt auch hoch...", jammerte Will.

Elizabeth seufzte. „Stell Dich nicht so an..."Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und scheuchte dann Will die Treppe hoch.

Doch Jack befand sich alles andere als in Gefahr. Inzwischen hatte er den Kommodore zwar erkannte, tat aber kaum einen Wank.

Als Elizabeth und Will das Zimmer betraten, lehnte James zwar gefährlich nahe über dem Piraten, zuckte aber sofort zurück, als er die anderen Beiden bemerkte.

Jack blickte nun ebenfalls zu den beiden und lächelte müde. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch solchen Ärger mache", flüsterte er leise.

„Du machst uns doch keinen Ärger", lächelte Elizabeth und ging zu ihm ans Bett.

Etwas unsicher blickte Jack zwischen ihr und Norrington hin und her.

„Kommodore", wandte sich Elizabeth nun an diesen, „ich denke, er bräuchte nun etwas Ruhe..."

James sah sie an, dann nickte er. „Ja... Ihr habt Recht...", sagte er langsam und straffte dann seine Klamotten. Er nickte ‚Jerry' zu und neigte auch vor Elizabeth und Will den Kopf. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und das Haus.

"Der is so komisch"; beklagte sich Jack leise bei Elizabeth und blickte Norrington hinter her.

„Wieso komisch?"hakte die junge Frau verblüfft nach.

"Der guckt mich so seltsam an...ich glaub er weiß Bescheid...."

„Das denke ich nicht...", murmelte Elizabeth und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich denke eher, dass er..."sie stockte und blickte Jack an. Nein... das konnte doch nicht sein...

"Was?", wollte Jack leise wissen, schon halb weggeduselt.

„Nichts, nichts... Schlaf jetzt..."Die Gouverneurstochter stand auf und ging zurück zu Will. Diesen blickte sie ernst an.

Der zog nur automatisch wieder den Kopf ein in Erwartung einer neuen Schellte.

Elizabeth blickte über ihre Schulter zu Jack, der mittlerweile wieder schlief. „Ich denke", sagte sie langsam, „James Norrington hat ein Auge auf unseren ‚Jerry' geworfen..."

"Was?" quietschte Will eine Oktave zu hoch.

"Shh!" zischte seine Zukünftige und deutete auf den Schlafenden. "Nicht so laut! "

"Ne...nichts der Kommodore..."

"Ist an ‚Jerry' interessiert... "

"Wie kommst du auf so was?"

"Na, so wie er ihn ansieht... oder seine Andeutungen..."

"Andeutungen? Hab ich was verpasst...?"

"Will", Elizabeth seufzte, "bist Du blind?"

"Was? Nein, eigentlich nicht...nur was soll ich denn sehen?"

"Seine Bemerkungen... oder den Blick, den er ihm gerade zugeworfen hat. Ich bin mir sicher..."

"Welche Bemerkungen?", hakte Will nach.

"Dass er ihn Dir nicht überlassen hat... Er hätte ihn Dir auch unten in der Vorhalle in die Arme drücken können. Aber das hat er nicht gemacht..."

"Stimmt...." Nachdenklich sah Will zu Jack. Dieser wirkte in der Tat zwar anders, aber konnte er alleine durch das veränderte Aussehen solche Gefühle im Kommodore auslösen. Seufzend zog Will seine Verlobte aus dem Zimmer, damit Jack in Ruhe schlafen konnte.


	3. Ein Mann und ein Pirat

Titel: Mit anderen Augen  
Untertitel: Ein Mann und ein Pirat

Teil: 3/ ?  
Autor1: Leggy  
Email: LegsPuregmx.de  
Autor2: Yamica  
Email: yamicacraig-parker.de  
Fandom: FdK Slash  
Rating: PG  
Inhalt: Jack hat Will und Elizabeth besucht und ist auf dem weg zurück zur Pearl, doch überraschend taucht der Kommodore auf und schießt auf den Piraten  
Warnungen: noch keine  
Pairing: Norrington/Sparrow  
Archiv: ja  
Disclaimer: Gehört leider nicht und wir verdienen nix damit... nada...leider!!!

* * *

Diese sah ihn prüfend an. "Und was tun wir jetzt?"

"Versuchen Norrington von Jack fern zu halten", war Wills einziger Vorschlag. Allerdings sollte dies ziemlich schwer zu bewerkstelligen sein, da der Kommodore jeden Tag aufs Neue Gründe fand, um in der swannschen Villa aufzukreuzen.

Einmal war es der Grund, dass angeblich ein Schwerverbrecher sein Unwesen trieb und sich James persönlich davon überzeugen sollte, ob es der Gouverneurstochter auch gut ginge. Wobei er natürlich dem kranken Cousin auch einen Besuch abstatten konnte...

Jack ging es derweilen immer besser, nur der Kommodore machte ihn immer wieder nervös und auch die Tatsache, dass er regelrecht ans Haus gebunden war, behagte ihm nicht sonderlich. Er war ein Pirat, er brauchte Freiheit!

"Nein! Ihr könnt dort jetzt nicht rein!" Elizabeth suchte panisch nach einer Ausrede. "Er... Jerry... er ist nicht... ANGEZOGEN!"

Die Türklinke, die sich eben heruntergedrückt hatte, zog sich wieder nach oben und Jack konnte hören, wie der Kommodore resigniert seufzte. "Nun... wann dann?"

Kurz darauf streckte 'Jerry' den Kopf aus dem Zimmer. "Was ist denn los...?"

"Geh wieder zurück", zischte Elizabeth, die nun zwischen Jack und dem Kommodore stand. Wobei dieser eigentlich mehr ‚Jerry' anblickte, als die junge Frau.

"Tschuldigung...wollte nicht stören", nuschelte Jack und zog sich wieder zurück. Und wieder mal war er im Zimmer gefangen und konnte nicht raus. Unruhig tigerte darin auf und ab.

"Dabei wollte ich ihn zu einem Sparziergang ausführen..."

Elizabeth' Kinn kippte herunter und sie starrte Norrington geschockt an.

Sofort ging die Tür wieder auf, weil Jack natürlich gelauscht hatte. "Ich darf raus?"

"Ich... ähm..." Elizabeth stotterte.

"Nur, wenn Ihr es wünscht...", sagte Norrington.

Jack nickte eifrig. Raus hier, einfach nur Weg! Den Kommodore sah er schon lang als keine Gefahrenquelle mehr an.

"Gut", sagte James, drehte sich um und ging die Treppe herunter.

"Jack!" zischte Elizabeth, "Weißt Du, was Du da tust?"

Jack legte einen Finger an die Lippen. "Ganz ruhig Täubchen. Der Kommodore tut mir schon nichts.....bin doch die Unschuld vom Lande."

Die junge Frau blickte ihn skeptisch an. "Ich weiß nicht, Ja-... Jerry..."

"Och büdde...nur etwas raus...frische Luft...ich geh hier bald die Wände hoch. Ich verspreche ich versuch auch nicht an Rum zu kommen..."

Elizabeth seufzte. "Also schön. Aber sei pünktlich wieder zurück! Und streng Dich nicht an!"

"Ich bräuchte...nur noch ein paar Sachen mit denen ich raus kann", meinte Jack zwinkernd.

"Ähm... meinst Du Dir passt etwas von meinem Vater?"

"Eher weniger...dein Vater war doch recht...klein? Gedrungen? Sieh doch mal nach, ob Will ne Hose hat die ihm etwas zu weit ist...."

"Ja, einen Moment." Elizabeth verschwand kurz, aber schon kurz darauf kam sie zurück. Sie trug ein weißes Hemd und eine braune Hose. "Ich denke, dass müsste Dir passen..."

Passte tatsächlich, auch wenn die Hose etwas lang war, aber die stopfte Jack ohne lange zu überlegen einfach in die Stiefel. So saubere Sachen fühlten sich beinahe komisch an auf seiner Haut.

"Hm", meinte Elizabeth nur, "steht Dir ausgezeichnet. Man könnte Dich wirklich für einen Edelmann halten..."

Jack verzog abfällig das Gesicht. "Wäre ja noch schöner", meinte er und hob prüfend den Arm der verletzten Seite, um zu prüfen, ob er ohne Schlinge aus dem Haus konnte.

"Geht es? Oder soll ich Dir helfen?"

"Meinst du ich kann ohne raus?"

"Wenn Du den Arm etwas bewegen kannst..."

"Langsam ja....", gab Jack immerhin ehrlich zu.

"Gut. Dann zieh Deinen Arm langsam und VORSICHTIG heraus..."

Bei der Aktion verzog Jack zwar etwas das Gesicht, konnte den Arm aber schon wieder etwas hoch und runter bewegen.

"Na siehst Du", die junge Frau lächelte, "alles klar?"

Jack nickte und lächelte Elizabeth so warm und freundlich an, dass nichts mehr an ein hinterhältiges Piratengrinsen erinnerte.

Das überraschte die Gouverneurstochter etwas, trotzdem lächelte sie ihm zu und zwinkerte. "Und nun geh. Der Kommodore wartet sicherlich nicht gern..."

Artig trabte Jack aus dem Zimmer und wäre fast in den Offizier gerasselt, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass dieser fast hinter der Tür auf ihn warten würde.

Dieser musterte ihn auch offen, räusperte sich aber dann. "Können wir?"

Jack nickte und folgte dem Kommodore die Treppe hinab. "Und wohin soll's gehen?"

"Nun, ich dachte daran, an der Küste entlang zu gehen."

"Küste? Küste ist gut....", nickte Jack, erinnerte sich dann aber wieder an seine Rolle. "Ich liebe das Meer...konnte es aber bis jetzt fast nie richtig sehen."

"Ja.. ich liebe das Meer auch", stimmte James zu, dann wandte er sich ‚Jerry' interessiert zu, "wieso das?"

"Man traut es mir nicht zu...außerdem ist das Wetter in England zu kalt...deswegen sollte ich hier hin......die karibische Luft soll gesund sein...", log Jack dass sich die Balken bogen.

"Ist sie. Man wird hier schneller gesund, als in England, da es nicht so feuchtkalt ist..." Norrington lachte leise, "hier ich es feuchtwarm..."

Jack schmunzelte leicht, sich gerade mal so ein Grinsen verkneifend. "Seid ihr schon lange in Port Royal?", versuchte er sich in Smalltalk.

"Länger", antwortete Norrington, lächelte aber trotzdem. "Ihr seid noch nicht lange hier?"

"Nein...nicht wirklich...aber auf unbestimmte Zeit...bis man der Meinung ist, ich könne wieder heim in die Kälte...."

"Ihr wollt uns schon wieder so schnell verlassen?"

"Was? Ehm, nein...so schnell sicher nicht....", meinte Jack überrascht und blickte zu Norrington hoch. Scheiße, war der Kerl immer schon so groß? Jack resignierte innerlich. Na das konnte ja toll werden, wenn der Kommodore ihn erkannte.

James lächelte ihn leicht an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder aus Meer richtete. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass Jerry gar nicht Jerry war...

Das schien dieser auch zu spüren, weswegen er ruhiger und weniger angespannt wurde. Der Hafen von Port Royal war ruhig um diese Zeit. Erst in etwa einer Stunde würden die ersten Schiffe am abendlichen Steg anlegen und die Seemänner würden sich in die Kneipen verziehen. Oh wie gern würde Jack ihnen jetzt Gesellschaft leisten.

"An was denkt Ihr gerade?" fragte der Kommodre dann und blickte ‚Jerry' wieder an.

"Diese Kneipen da....", meinte Jack und deutete auf eines der wackelnden Schilder. "Würd gern mal sehen wie die aussehen von innen..."

"Habt Ihr noch nie eine Kneipe von innen gesehen?" fragte Norrington verblüfft. "Dort treibt sich meistens nur Gesindel herum. Das wäre nicht, für jemanden, wie Euch..."

"Och bitte...." Jack setzte einen unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick auf.

Bei dem der Kommodore fast dahin schmolz. "Ähm... nun gut...", sagte er dann und seufzte.

Jack strahlte Norrington an und trabte vor diesem her zu einer der Spelunken.

Seufzend schlich dieser hinter ihm her. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust sich mit dem niederen Pulk abzugeben.

Doch der vermeintliche Londonbesuch steuerte zielstrebig in der nächsten Kneipe den Tresen an. "Was trinkt man hier?", wollte er unschuldig wissen. "Rum?"

"Rum?" wiederholte der Kommodore, "den gibt es hier sicherlich auch..."

"Rum...", orderte Jack sofort beim Wirt, der das hagere Bürschchen kritisch anguckte und den Kommodore noch viel kritischer. "Bist du denn auch schon 18?", wollte er beim Anblick des Offiziers wissen, obwohl ihm sonst sicher egal war, wem er sein Zeugs ausschenkte.

"Ich trinke nicht", sagte James nur hochnäsig und musterte ‚Jerry' prüfend, sagte aber weiter nichts.

Jack nahm den Rum begeistert an sich und kippte ihn runter. Doch sein Körper reagierte anders als gewohnt auf das Getränk, das ihm eigentlich vertraut sein sollte. Brennend rann es seine Kehle hinab und lies den Piraten husten und nach Luft schnappen wie einen blutigen Anfänger.

Der Barkeeper beäugte ihn kritisch, sagte aber nichts, während James ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leise, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu husten.

"Huh...ja...is...ist wohl doch nichts für mich", keuchte Jack und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dabei spürte er Norringtons Hand wie glühendes Eisen über seinen Rücken streicheln, was ihm dennoch einen eiskalten Schauer darüber jagte.

"Wasser?" wandte sich dieser dann an den Barkeeper und reichte es ‚Jerry' dann auch, als er es erhielt.

Sofort stürzte Jack dieses ebenfalls herab und lies sich dann auf einen Hocker sinken.

"Geht es wieder?", fragte James vorsichtig, ließ aber seine Hand auf ‚Jerrys' Rücken ruhen.

Jack nickte und lächelte etwas schief, mit tränenden Augen.

"Wir sollten aus diesem Loch heraus!", sagte der Kommodore dann und zog ‚Jerry' vorsichtig vom Hocker nach draußen.

Jack guckte verwirrt hoch zu Norrington, dann zu dessen Hand, die seinen Oberarm umfasst hielt. Seufzend ließ er sich mitziehen und lehnte sich sogar leicht an den Kommodore.

Dieser setzte ihn draußen auf eine Bank und achtete darauf, dass keiner ihm zu nahe kam. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er noch einmal besorgt nach.

"Ja, sicher...vielen dank...", lächelte Jack schief und blickte unsicher zu Norrington. Dessen Blick lies ihm langsam heißkalt werden und er erzitterte.

"Ich denke, ich werde Euch wohl jetzt zurückbringen", sagte James dann und half ‚Jerry' wieder hoch. Dann brachte er ihn langsam zurück zur Villa des Gouverneurs.

"Muss dass wirklich schon sein?", versuchte Jack drum herum zu kommen, wieder eingesperrt zu werden.

"Ja", sagte Norrington bestimmend, "Euch geht es noch nicht gut. Das hat man gerade gesehen, außerdem ist der Alkohol bei Eurem Zustand auch nicht hilfreich gewesen..."

"Tut mir leid....", nuschelte Jack und erschrak so über sich selber, dass er abrupt stehen blieb.

"Was?" James drehte sich um und blickte ihn besorgt an.

Jack wedelte ab. "I-ch fühl mich nur grad etwas seltsam...ihr beschert einem seltsam weiche Knie Kommodore..."

Norrington zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte ‚Jerry' verblüfft an.

Der grinste schief und richtete sich wieder auf.

Der Kommodore schüttelte seinen Kopf und griff wieder nach ‚Jerrys' Arm. Dann führte er ihn zur Villa.

Erschöpft lies der Captain sich führen und lehnte sich leicht gegen James.

Dieser brachte ihn dann ins Bett, nachdem ihnen die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Will und Elizabeth guckten nicht schlecht. Jack schien sich schier pudelwohl bei Norrington zu fühlen, auch wenn er geschafft wirkte. "War wohl doch etwas zu viel", vermutete Will.

"Ich hoffe nur, der Kommodore erkennt ihn nicht...", sagte Elizabeth und blickte den beiden nach.

"Glaub ich nicht...der ist...vollkommen verknallt.....der guckt genau wie ich damals..."

Elizabeth lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. "Wir müssen sie auf jeden Fall beobachten... und Jack von ihm fernhalten..."

Gar nicht so einfach, da Jack halb in Norringtons Armen eingeschlummert war und sich von den Strapazen des Ausfluges erholte.

Was der Kommodore sehr genoss. Zeigte dies auch, indem er ab und zu mal über ‚Jerrys' Stirn strich, ließ es aber immer ‚unauffällig' aussehen.

Jack blinzelte und sah sich nach seinem Bett um.

Nur langsam brachte ihn Norrington dann in sein Zimmer und in sein Bett. Vorsichtig deckte er ihn zu.

"Danke....", nuschelte Jack und drehte sich zu James, um ihn an zu blinzeln. "Ihr müsst wahrlich einen tollen Job haben....."

Fast wirkte es so, als würde dieser rot werden, doch auch nur fast. "Nun... es ist eine interessante Beschäftigung, würde ich sagen. Warum fragt Ihr?"

"Ihr habt so viel Zeit um hier zu sein...oder vermisst euch eure Frau denn gar nicht?"

"Eine Frau habe ich nicht", erkläre James ruhig.

"Auch kein zu Hause...?"

Norrington stand auf. "Ich denke dorthin sollte ich mich jetzt zurückziehen. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen angenehmen Tag, Mr. Swann." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer und danach auch das Haus.

"Öhm.....", machte Jack und dann machte es ‚Klick' in seinem Kopf und er begriff, was er dem guten Mann grad an den Kopf geworfen hatte. "Verdammt.......James?!" Aber keine Antwort mehr, also raffte Jack sich wieder aus dem Bett und eilte Norrington hinter her, so schnell ihn seine ungelenken Füße trugen.

Als der Kommodore nicht weit entfernt von der swannschen Villa seinen Namen vernahm, drehte er sich um und erblickte Jerry, der auf ihn zugehumpelt kam. Er überlegte sich, ob er sich umdrehen sollte und davon laufen sollte, oder ob er warten sollte. Entschied sich dann aber fürs Warten.

Japsend richtete Jack sich vor Norrington auf. "Es...es...es tut mir leid...so war's wirklich nicht gemeint...ich rede schneller als ich denke...."

James zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, trotzdem tat ihm der Jüngere Leid. Er nickte langsam. "Ich akzeptiere Eure Entschuldigung. Dennoch halte ich es für besser, wenn Ihr nun zurück geht und ich selbst gehe..."

"Nein, ich meine...ihr seid jetzt sauer...oder?"

"Ich hätte Grund dazu...", erwiderte James kälter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Jack zuckte auch dementsprechend zusammen.

"Jerry", sagte der Kommodore dann langsam und legte seine Hand auf die schmale Schulter, "verzeiht. So war es nicht gemeint. Ich..."

"Ich mag euch.....", meinte Jack dann spontan und schreckte schon wieder zurück.

"Was?" James blinzelte. Er hatte sich wohl gerade verhört.

Jack aber lief entgegen seiner Natur rot an.

James legte seine Hand auf die Wange des vermeintlichen Briten. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Fingern über die weiche Haut und lächelte ihn an.

Seltsam fühlte es sich an und nicht nur weil bei Jack der Bart fehlte. Wenigstens diesmal zuckte er nicht weg, hoffte nur, dass er nicht wirklich so klein war, wie er sich gerade vorkam.

Langsam, fast zögernd, lehnte sich James vor. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis seine Lippen über die des Jüngeren streiften.

Jack erstarrte regelrecht, hielt aber still und als es nicht sofort wieder endete, schloss er die Augen.

Also wurde der Kommodre etwas mutiger. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge leicht über ‚Jerrys' Lippen und schloss dabei selbst seine Augen.

Reflexartig teilten sich Jacks Lippen, doch gleichzeitig begannen seine Knie zu wackeln.

James legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um die Taille des Jüngeren und zog ihn an sich. Vorsichtig stieß er mit seiner Zunge zwischen die feinen Lippen.

Jack schnappte nach Luft, bevor er James wirklich eindringen ließ.

Dieser nahm das zur Kenntnis, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern strich vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über ‚Jerrys', versuchte diese zu wecken und sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Tanz zu verwickeln.

Ganz unerfahren war Jack gewiss nicht, nur die passive Rolle lag ihm weniger, doch hatte er Angst zu forsch zu werden und hielt sich so lieber zurück.

Dennoch war James erfreut über die Eigeninitiative des Jüngeren und so wurde er mutiger, vertiefte ihren Kuss, und ließ seine Hand langsam über den Körper des Jüngeren wandern.

Jacks Atmung durch die Nase wurde angestrengter und er zog sich etwas aus dem Kuss zurück.

Vorsichtig lehnte sich auf Norrington zurück und öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Sofort entschuldigte sich Jack wieder, aus Angst was falsch gemacht zu haben. "Tut mir Leid...Tschuldigung, ich hab noch nie...."

"Shh", James legte ihm seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, "es ist nichts falsches", sagte er und lächelte, "aber hier ist der falsche Ort..." Er blickte sich um, "zu viele Menschen..."

Jack sah sich um, konnte aber eigentlich niemanden sehen.

"Verstehst Du...", sagte James dann langsam, "hier könnte jeder Zeit jemand vorbei kommen..."

Langsam nickte Jack. "Und das wäre schlecht?"

"Ich habe meine Stellung zu verlieren...", sagte Norrington langsam.

"Warum denn das?"

"Nun... meine Vorgesetzten sehen es nicht gerne, wenn zwei Männer... zusammen..."

Jack blinzelte unschuldig und zum weich werden.

James konnte nicht widerstehen. Er lehnte sich wieder vor und fing ‚Jerrys' Lippen erneut in einem Kuss.

Nun weit aus weniger überrascht erwiderte Jack diesen Kuss schon viel bestimmter. Ja, er MOCHTE diesen Kommodore und er wollte verflixt sein, wenn er ihm noch einmal so weh tat wie vorhin.

Trotzdem zog sich James schwer atmend zurück und lächelte ihn dann sanft an. Zärtlich strich er wieder über die Wange des Jüngeren.

Der blinzelte schon etwas müde und legte das Gesicht in die Hand des anderen. Fühlten sich so seine Frauen, wenn er ihnen früher gegenüber stand? Aber er war doch ein Mann. Ein richtiger Kerl. Ein Pirat. Ein Captain!


	4. Ruf des Meeres

**Mit anderen Augen**

**  
**_Ruf des Meeres_

4/ ?

* * *

Doch davon wusste der Kommodore natürlich nichts. "Ich denke, Du solltest Dich wieder hinlegen. Du bist noch nicht wirklich gesund..."

"Aber...das kann noch dauern...bis ich ganz gesund bin mein ich....."

"Trotzdem musst Du Dich ausruhen..." James lächelte ihn an, "Was hast Du eigentlich für eine Krankheit? Wenn ich fragen dürfe..."

"Das weiß niemand.....sonst könnt man es ja heil machen..."

"Oh", meinte Norrington nur, "trotzdem solltest Du Dich ausruhen... Soll ich Dich zurück bringen?"

"Okay....", gab sich Jack geschlagen.

"Gut... komm", James führte ihn zurück zur Villa und auch in sein Zimmer.

Sofort hatten sich Will und Elizabeth an ihre Fersen gehaftet, nur dass Jack die beiden bemerkt hatte und James dezent darauf hinwies.

Dieser spähte über seine Schulter und seufzte dann. Er blickte ‚Jerry' an, wusste nicht wirklich was er tun sollte.

"Sie sind okay...", versicherte Jack. "Die wollen sicher nicht dass du den Job verlierst...sie sagen schon nichts...."

James verzog trotzdem das Gesicht, er traute William noch nicht so ganz, war dieser doch mit diesem Möchtegern Pirat Sparrow vertraut. "Ich weiß nicht...", sagte er, "er ist mir noch nicht geheuer..."

"Das wird er... er ist ein guter Junge. Elizabeth hat eine gute Wahl getroffen..."

"Trotzdem hätte ich gerne etwas Privatsphäre und keine Verwandten, die mir über die Schulter lugen..."

"Soll mir recht sein.........", seufzte Jack und blickte James beinahe erwartungsvoll von unten her an.

Dieser wandte sich dann zu Elizabeth und Will um, die auch zögernd wieder das Zimmer verließen. Mit etwas erhobener Nase wandte er sich wieder ‚Jerry' zu und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

"Darf ich dich mal besuchen wenn's mir besser geht...?"

"Sicher", lächelte der Kommodere und beugte sich zu ihm herab, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

Jack konnte nicht widerstehen und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über James' Wange und dessen Hals hinab.

"Hmmm", entfuhr es dem Älteren in ihren Kuss, den er daraufhin nur vertiefte, während er sich vorsichtig über ‚Jerry' lehnte und ihn sanft aufs Bett drückte.

Langsam zog Jack ein Bein an und lehnte es gegen Norringtons Flanke.

Vorsichtig zog sich James zurück, atmete etwas schwer. "Wir sollten aufhören..." Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben dem Kopf des Jüngeren ab und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

"Aufhören...? Wenn es am schönsten ist?"

"Soll man bekanntlich..." James stand wieder auf. "Du bist noch nicht wirklich gesund... Du solltest Dich erst einmal ausruhen, oder?"

"Okay...aber morgen kommst du wieder?"

"Natürlich, wenn Du das wünscht." James lehnte sich wieder über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dann verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Zimmer, sowie das Haus.

Kaum war er verschwunden, stürmten Liz und Will das Zimmer. "Was war das denn?", fragte die junge Frau.

Jack sah einfach nur zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus. Will hob daraufhin kritisch die Augenbrauen.

"Jack!", schimpfte Elizabeth schließlich. "Was war das? Könntest Du mir das bitte mal erklären? Und leg bitte dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen ab!"

"Ich find den Kommodore nett.....", gluckste der Captain. "Und er kommt wieder...hat er versprochen..."

"Du findest ihn NETT? Er kommt wieder?? Was hab ich verpasst?"

"James..? Hat er sich nicht verabschiedet...?"

"Natürlich hat er das. Seit wann nennst Du ihn James? Und findest Du es nicht etwas zu gefährlich, was Du da tust?"

"Warum..? Er erkennt mich doch nicht...ich bin 'Jerry', nicht mehr...nicht Jack...nicht Sparrow...und schon gar kein Pirat...hey...der Kommodore ist wirklich nett, wenn man kein Pirat ist..."

"Aber... Jack...denk doch mal drüber nach, was ist, wenn Du wieder gesund bist. Du willst sicher wieder aufs Meer fahren. Du bist durch und durch Pirat...Vielleicht kannst Du jetzt Jerry sein...aber spätestens wenn Du wieder ganz gesund bist, ruft Dich das Meer und Du willst hier weg. Du kannst nicht ewig Jerry sein. Mein Vater wird auch wieder zurückkommen. Was soll ich ihm erzählen?"

"Dann bin ich ja weg...kann dann ja hie und da zu Besuch kommen......und James treffen...ich mag ihn...irgendwie....."

"Er ist Dein Erzfeind..." Elizabeth sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Was denkst Du Dir, Jack?"

"Och, eigentlich nicht viel....", meinte Jack. "So lange er mich nicht erkennt...und das wird er so sicher nicht....."

"Jack....", versuchte es nun auch Will. "Es ist zu gefährlich...."

"Genau", pflichtete seine Zukünftige bei, "was wenn er es herausbekommt? Was, wenn er Dich erkennt?"

"Warum sollte er mich erkennen?" Jack richtete sich langsam wieder auf im Bett. "Gönnt mir doch auch mal etwas Glück..."

"Wir gönnen Dir ja das Glück", sagte Elizabeth schnell, "Aber sieh es doch einmal so: Du bist Jack und nicht Jerry. Du kannst nicht auf ewig Jerry sein. Damit würdest Du Dich selbst verraten."

"Na, doch nur so lange ich hier bin.....so lang werd ich euch sicher nicht zur Last fallen...."

"Und dann? Willst Du sein Herz brechen?"

"Hä? Warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Wenn Du gehst... Es würde ihm das Herz brechen..."

"Ich würde ja wieder kommen..."

"Ja, natürlich. Als Pirat! Jack, das würde ihn mehr schocken, als alles andere..."

"Er würde sich schon dran gewöhnen denk ich...irgendwann mal...muss es ihm ja nicht gleich an den Kopf knallen..."

"Das nicht...aber Du musst es ihm sagen. Wenn er es später herausbekommt, wird es wahrscheinlich schlimmer, als jetzt..."

"Ihm JETZT sagen das ich Captain Jack Sparrow bin?! Das ist Selbstmord, Täubchen...wahrer Selbstmord...ich wart lieber bis ich wieder ganz auf den Beinen bin."

"Damit Du schnell genug laufen kannst, wenn er Dich jagt?", grinste Elizabeth.

"Ja, so in etwa.....", grinste Jack und seufzte. "Und nun seid brave Kinder und geht spielen und lasst dem guten, alten Jack etwas Ruhe, ja?"

"Gut", sagte Elizabeth und drückte Jack wieder aufs Bett, gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schlaf gut..." Dann schob sie Will aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum aus dem Zimmer begann Will zu lachen. "Toll, du behandelst ihn wie ein Kind...köstlich..."

"Er ist im Moment ja auch wie eins...", verteidigte sich seine Zukünftige.

"Warum? Weil er sich verknallt hat?"

"Weil er sich in James Norrington verknallt hat..."

"Na Norrington ist doch auch nicht viel besser...."

"Aber James ist kein Pirat, der um Kopf und Kragen fürchten muss, wenn er entdeckt wird!"

"Traust du dem Kommodore zu, dass wenn er es raus finden würde, er seine Liebe an den Galgen bringen würde?"

"Ja."

"Ein grausamer Gedanke...", schüttelte sich Will und blickte traurig zur Schlafzimmertür. "Ihm ist wirklich kein Glück vergönnt."

"Will", sagte Elizabeth langsam und trat an ihn heran. "James würde ihn nur an den Galgen bringen, weil er keine andere Wahl hat... Er weiß, dass Jack ein Pirat ist. Nach dem Gesetz sind Piraten des Todes. Wenn er herausfindet, dass seine Liebe ein Pirat ist... Ich denke er würde daran zu Grunde gehen. Jack lässt er hängen und danach tötet er sich selbst..."

"Dann...dann...dann darf er eben nie raus finden, DASS Jack eben Jack ist...."

"Guter Plan. Nur wie willst Du das anstellen? Auch wenn Jack es abstreitet, das Meer ruft nach ihm...er kann nicht ewig an Land bleiben.. und wenn er geht? Was dann?"

"Ist er außer Gefahr....."

"Ja, aber unglücklich..."

"Und was sollen wir dann deiner Meinung nach tun?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste, dann würde ich hier nicht so ratlos stehen!" Sie blickte ihn an. "Das ist eine verdammte Zwickmühle, Will!"

"Und wir dazwischen. Warum mischen wir uns eigentlich ein?"

"Weil es Jack ist..."

"Weil es Jack ist ja...okay...vielleicht sollten wir mal mit Norrington reden...."

"Und was willst Du ihm sagen? Vergiss nicht, er mag Dich immer noch nicht..."

"Na ja, vielleicht...könntest du.....na du weißt schon...mal mit ihm reden?!"

"Ja... ich werde es... wohl müssen...", seufzte die junge Frau.

"Danke....", lächelte Will und ließ sich dann im Salon in einen Sessel fallen und zog Elizabeth auf seinen Schoss.

Diese kicherte und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Aber lange kannst Du nachts auch nicht mehr hier schlafen... mein Vater kommt bald zurück..."

"Dann ziehen wir eben wieder in die Schmiede....", meinte Will leise und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Elizabeths Wangen.

"Ja...", flüsterte die junge Frau und lehnte sich in seine Berührung. "Was anderes wird uns wohl nicht übrig bleiben..."

"Und was machen wir dann mit Jack? Wie ein Baby zwischen uns legen?"

"Und was machen wir dann? Wenn Jack zwischen uns liegt?" Seine Zukünftige grinste.

"Eben nichts mehr....", lachte Will und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Nein.. dann schicken wir ihn doch besser zu Norrington..."

William lachte leise. "Ja, wenn es darum geht, wirst du zweifelsohne ziemlich eigennützig..."

"Weil es Erpressung ist... aber wenigstens stinkt Jack nicht mehr..." Elizabeth lachte und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

"Jack stinkt? Ist mir nie aufgefallen", gluckste Will und begann Elizabeths Bauch zu massieren.

Elizabeth lachte leise und begann dann leise zu schnurren. Dabei schmiegte sie sich nah an ihn.

Jack aber wachte just wieder in dem Moment auf und blickte sich verwirrt um.

"Mr. Turner, Ms. Swann?" fragte dann ein Dienstmädchen vorsichtig, "Mr. Swann ist erwacht... ich nehme an, er wünscht Euch zu sprechen..."

"Schon...?", ruckte William auf und gähnte. Jack war in diesem Zustand noch anstrengender als sonst.

Elizabeth erhob sich von seinem Schoß und lächelte ihn an. "Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Bevor ich euch noch mehr zur Last falle...werd ich verschwinden", verkündete Jack wenig später dem fassungslosen Will und der ebenso sprachlosen Elizabeth.

"Bitte wie?", fragte die Gouverneurstochter und starrte Jack fragend an.

Jack deutete zum Fenster, wo ein gelbbrüstiger Papagei hockte und freudig nickend "Wind in den Segeln. Wind in den Segeln" krächzte.

Elizabeth blinzelte. "Und was wird aus dem Kommodore?"

"I- ich weiß nicht......vielleicht verabschiede ich mich noch....."

"Und was sagst Du ihm, wenn er fragt, ob er Dich noch zum Schiff bringen kann? Geht nicht, ich werde von Piraten mitgenommen?"

"So in etwa...außerdem hat er Dienst, er kann nicht einfach mal schnell zwischendurch verschwinden...."

Die junge Frau seufzte. "Du willst also wirklich gehen?"

"Sie sind hier...sie sind meinetwegen zurückgekommen.....du kennst den Kodex.....sie müssten das hier nicht tun!"

"Gut", sagte sie dann. "Ich halte Dich nicht auf... geh!" Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte ihm Platz.

Jack schluckte und warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Will, doch der zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. "Es ist dein Leben Jack..."

Elizabeth sah ihn an. "Wenn Du gehen willst, geh. Sie werden nicht auf Dich warten..."

So schnell es Jack eben möglich war stand er auf und zog sich an. Mr. Cottons Papagei wartete tatsächlich auf ihn, flog dann aber los, als Jack fertig war. Dieser musste sich nun beeilen, die swannsche Villa zu verlassen.

Die Gouverneurstochter blickte dem Papagei hinterher, dann blickte sie Jack an. "Vielleicht hättest Du noch nicht Deine normale Kleidung anziehen sollen..."

Jack blickte auf Hemd und Hose und Stiefel. "Sind die so auffällig?"

"Nein, aber dein Hut....", meinte Will trocken.

Elizabeth seufzte. "Jetzt geh..." Sie blickte ihn durchdringend an. "Vielleicht schaffst Du es unbemerkt... Sei vorsichtig und pass auf Deine Schulter auf..." Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Will folgte ihr, nachdem Jack sich dazu entschlossen hatte, aus dem Fenster zu klettern. Waghalsig wie der junge Schmied meinte, da Jack nach wie vor ziemlich schwach war. Aber der Pirat gelangte sicher zu Boden und folgte dem Vogel hinab zum Hafen.

"Wie kann er gehen?" Elizabeth ging im Zimmer auf und ab. "Das kann er nicht tun... Das ist unmöglich..."

"Er ist weg....", erklärte ihr Will, als er kurz darauf ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat.

"Aber..." Elizabeth sah ihn an, "was wird nun aus James?"

"Ich...weiß es nicht....."

Doch Jack wusste es. Noch ehe er den Hafen direkt ansteuerte, wollte er wenigsten noch einmal Norrington sehen.

"Jerry!" rief dieser erfreut, als Jack kurze Zeit später vor ihm stand und stand auf. "Was führt Dich zu mir?"

Jack lächelte etwas unsicher. "Nun ja, ich wollte noch einmal....." Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Tumult brach hinter ihnen aus. Jack hätte sich am liebsten die Hand an die Stirn geklatscht, aber Piraten blieben Piraten und wenn sie zu lange warten mussten... Mit Schrecken erkannte er, dass seine Männer auf Beutezug ausgezogen waren.

"Es tut mir Leid...", sagte Norrington, "Aber die Arbeit..." Er strich ‚Jerry' noch einmal über die Wange, bevor er auch schon verschwunden war.

Jack verdrehte die Augen und lief ebenfalls los. Er musste diese hirnlosen Idioten dazu bringen zurück zum Schiff zu gehen. "Aaaargs, Gibbs....", maulte er den alten Piraten an, als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte. "Was soll der Mist? Zurück zur Pearl und......." Jack schluckte, da war kein Widererkennen in Gibbs Augen zu sehen.

"Herrgott, Bürschchen, geh mir aus dem Weg", sagte dieser nur und schob den Jungen zur Seite.

"Hä?", machte Jack nur. "Aber sonst bist du noch ganz dicht, oder?" Aber Gibbs war schon weg und Jack trottete ihm verwirrt hinter her. "B-bürschchen? Wie redet der eigentlich mit seinem Captain? Ohoh....." Jack erkannte wie einer seiner Piraten einem Kumpel zu Hilfe eilte, der es gewagt hatte sich mit dem Kommodore anzulegen, was dieser jedoch nicht erkannte.

Jack bekam den Arm des Mannes gerade noch so zu fassen, bevor er seinen Säbel über Norringtons Rücken ziehen konnte. "Keine Verletzen!", knurrte Jack dem Mann ins Ohr, der zwar die Stimme seines Captains erkannte, sich dann aber einem völlig unbekannten Gesicht gegenüber stand, in das er kurzerhand vor Schreck seine Faust rammte.

Der Kommodore drehte sich um, nachdem er den anderen Pirat in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Dort auf dem Boden lag Jerry, mit blutender Nase und aufgeplatzter Oberlippe und vor ihm stand ein Pirat mit gezücktem Säbel. Kurzerhand hielt er diesem seine eigene Klinge and die Kehle. "Dies ist eine sehr dumme Idee", sagte er nur und sein Ton war kalt.

"Nein...", japste Jack auf und versuchte hoch zu kommen. Von überall her sah er die Piraten, seine Piraten herannahen. Es war Annamaria die ihn erkannte und ungläubig anstarrte. Doch als Jack dann zu Norrington torkelte, glaubte sie nicht recht zu sehen. Sie reagierte nur noch instinktiv. "Nehmt ihn mit!", wies sie die Männer an, die sofort nach Jack griffen.

"Wie? Was? Seid ihr verrückt...?", quietschte Jack auf.

"Wagt es nicht ihn anzufassen!", schrie der Kommodre, doch es waren einfach zu viele Piraten und seine Männer waren zu langsam. Ehe er sich versah, schleppten sie seinen ‚Jerry' schon zu ihren Booten.

Jack versuchte sich wenigstens los zu reißen, um in Würde mitgehen zu können. Kaum an Bord der Pearl fuhr er Annamaria an. "Aber sonst tickt ihr noch richtig oder was?"

"Was sollte das da draußen, Jack?", fragte diese leicht genervt, "Du hast einen Schaden, mein Freund - Du weißt aber schon, wer das war, oder?"

"Ja, sicher...ich hab trotzdem gesagt, es wird niemand mehr bei einem Überfall umgebracht, wenn ihr nicht in Gefahr seid und jemanden von hinten anfallen ist unter aller Sau...", wandte er zischend an den betreffenden Piraten.

"Bitteschön..." Annamaria lehnte sich vor. In ihren Augen blitzt es. "Kannst Du mir mal sagen, wieso Du bitteschön so aussiehst?" Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und zog dann eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Ich...ehm.....Tarnung...."

"Tarnung? Glaub ich irgendwie nicht... also... wieso?"

Jack zog das Hemd etwas von der Schulter, um den Verband zu entblößen. "Ich brauchte aber Tarnung...darfst dich bei Miss Swann bedanken. War ihre Idee...."

"Wieso?", hakte Annamaria nur nach.

"Damit Norrington mich nicht mehr erkennt und das tat er nicht....."

Annamaria kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ ihn jedoch gewähren. "Gut", sagte sie dann, "mach was Du willst..."

Tat Jack dann auch und blickte zum Hafen von Port Royal, wo die Soldaten noch immer wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herum rannten, ihnen allerdings schon in kleinen Booten zu folgen versuchten.

"Jack!", riss ihn dann Annamaria aus seinen Gedanken. "Wie wär's mit Segel setzen?"

"Was? Oh ja, ja...macht mal.....", meinte der Pirat abwesend und schrak zusammen als seine Männer begannen die Boote mit den Kanonen zu beschießen.

Nun kam Gibbs auf ihn zu. "Jack?", fragte er vorsichtig, während die anderen um sie herum weiter feuerten und auch die Segel setzten.

Sparrow wandte sich dem alten Piraten zu. "Was ist...?"

"Du... Du... siehst so... weich aus...", knurrte er dann.

Verwirrt blinzelte ihn Jack an, sah dann aber wieder hinaus zu den Soldaten und erstarrte, als er Norrington unter ihnen erkannte. "Oh nein..."

"Was?", fragte Gibbs und musterte ihn noch immer verwundert.

"Hört auf zu schießen!", fauchte Jack. Doch zu spät. Eine der Kanonenkugeln zerfetzte das Boot des Kommodore und lies die Männer ins Wasser stürzen.

Nach einem nicht erfolgreichen Kampf mit dem Wasser, ging Kommodore James Norrington schließlich, ohne weitere Rettungsversuche, unter.


	5. Knapp entkommen

**Mit anderen Augen**  
_Knapp entkommen_

5/ 14

* * *

Jack quietschte leise auf und sah sich erschrocken um, ob keins der anderen Boote zu Hilfe eilen konnte.

Nur langsam kamen diese voran, da sie dabei waren, die anderen Offiziere ins Boot zu ziehen, bis einer schließlich rief: "Der Kommodore! Der Kommodore!"

Doch Norrington ging bereits unter als sie ihn erkannten.

"So ein Scheiß...", fluchte Jack und sprang kurzerhand über die Reling ins Wasser.

"JACK!", rief Gibbs ihm nach, aber er konnte seinen Captain einfach nicht mehr sehen.

"Scheiße", wandte sich nun Annamaria an ihn. "Was macht der denn?"

Tief musste Jack tauchen, um Norrington zu erreichen. Schließlich bekam er ihn zu fassen und zog ihn mit sich hoch. Gar nicht so einfach mit der verletzten Schulter. Die Wunde tat erst nur höllisch weh, dann begann sie zu brennen. Ein Seitenblick verriet Jack auch warum, denn das Wasser verfärbte sich etwas rot um ihn herum. Doch unbeirrt brachte er James an die Oberfläche.

Dort spuckte der Kommodore sofort Wasser und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein. "Jerry!?", murmelte er erstaunt, als er sah, wer ihn da gerettet hatte. Als er das rote Hemd sah, erschrak er fürchterlich. Besorgt blickte er ihn an.

Doch Jack grinste nur schief und paddelte mehr schlecht als recht zum Ufer und lies sich dann neben James in den Sand sinken.

Dieser setzte sich auf und schob sofort sein Hemd zur Seite. Vorsichtig blickte er auf die Wunde, doch alles was er dort sehen konnte, war ein kleines blutendes Loch. Sofort zerriss er ‚Jerrys' Hemd und presste die Fetzen auf die Wunde.

Jack zuckte zusammen. Toll, das hatte Norrington nicht sehen sollen! Das war nicht der Körper eines feinen Jungen aus England, dass war unverkennbar der eines Mannes, der schon mehr als einmal dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war.

Der Kommodore ließ auf seinen Blick über ‚Jerrys' Körper wandern. Narben zeichneten seine Brust und er meinte sogar, eine Tätowierung an seinem Unterarm erkannt zu haben, den der Jüngere aber aus seinem Sichtfeld gezogen hatte. Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

Jack begann leicht zu wanken. "Jam...Jamie...alles okay?", wollte er noch wissen, ehe ihm die Sinne schwanden.

James raffte sich langsam wieder auf, auch wenn seine Muskeln müde und seine Knochen schwer waren, brachte er den jungen Mann zurück zu Elizabeth und Will, die ihn auch sofort empfingen. Dort steckten sie ‚Jerry' auch wieder ins Bett.

Will tigerte nervös im Raum auf und ab, nachdem er Norrington trockene Sachen besorgt hatte.

Elizabeth saß unterdessen besorgt an Jacks Bett und wartete darauf, dass der Arzt endlich kam.

Der tauchte kurz darauf auf und scheuchte alle aus dem Zimmer, um sich allein um Jack zu kümmern.

Norrington, der sich nun auch fertig umgezogen hatte, trat auf Will und Elizabeth zu. "Was hat er dort draußen gemacht?", fragte er, etwas verwirrt.

"Euch gerettet?", meinte Will unsicher.

"Das meine ich nicht... Ich meine, wieso er vom Piratenschiff runter kam?"

"Ehm...sie wollten ihn mitnehmen...."

"Haben sie ihn von Board geworfen?"

"I- ich denk eher er ist gesprungen weil ihr sonst...abgesoffen wärt..."

"Aber er hatte eine Schusswunde", stellte Norrington fest, "sie müssen ihn angeschossen haben... diese verdammten Piraten! Ein wehrloser und unbewaffneter Bürger der englischen Krone einfach grundlos angeschossen!"

Will hätte sich am liebsten die Hand an den Kopf geknallt. War der Kommodore wirklich so naiv oder einfach nur blöd?

Elizabeth räusperte sich. "Nun... ich denke, es wird schon alles wieder gut werden..." Sie schoss Will einen Blick zu, dass dieser auf jeden Fall still sein sollte.

Norrington nickte nur langsam.

"Ihr könnt zu ihm....", erklang da die Stimme des Arztes von der Tür her.

Das ließ sich der Kommodore auch nicht zweimal sagen und betrat sofort den Raum. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und blickte ‚Jerry' vorsichtig an.

"Hey....", lächelte dieser ihn schon wieder wach an.

"Wie geht's Dir?", fragte James leise und strich ihm zärtlich über die Stirn.

"Besser, als dir denk ich...du bist kreidebleich.....", grinste Jack.

"Nein... das war nur der Schock", sagte James und seufzte, "Du hast eine Schusswunde..."

"Oh...wirklich? Ich spür nichts....", machte Jack unschuldig und tastete nach James' Hand.

James seufzte nur und nahm dann ‚Jerrys' Hand. "Was machst Du auch?", fragte er und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

"Hey, ich konnte dich doch nicht absaufen lassen...."

"Natürlich nicht..." James lachte leise, "Aber ich meinte, wieso Du überhaupt da unten warst? Du hättest hier bleiben sollen... oder zumindest irgendwo in Sicherheit..."

Jack schloss die Augen. Norrington hatte es also nicht geschnallt. Nun hieß es eine gute Ausrede finden...

"Jerry?", fragte dieser leise.

Sofort schlug Jack die Augen wieder auf. "Tut...tut mir leid...."

"Geht's Dir nicht gut? Soll ich Dich allein lassen?" Norrington sah ihn besorgt an.

"Allein lassen? Bloß nicht...bloß nicht...."

Norrington lächelte wieder. "Gut", sagte er leise.

"Bleib hier, ja? Was...was auch passiert...."

"Ich geh nicht weg, versprochen..."

"Was immer sie dir sagen, ja? Was immer du siehst....."

"Natürlich", James lächelte ihn an und strich über seine Stirn, "wieso sollte ich weggehen?"

"Es gibt Sachen die du noch nicht weißt...", nuschelte Jack schon etwas beduselt. "...die du vielleicht nicht mögen wirst..."

"Ich mag Dich", erklärte James, "dann wird es auch keine Sachen geben, die ich nicht an Dir mögen könnte..."

"Gut.....", lächelte Jack und schloss seine Hand um die des Kommodores, wie als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass dieser wirklich nicht verschwand.

James lächelte ihn an. "Egal was kommen sollte..." Es war verrückt. Kaum seit dieser junge Mann in sein Leben gepoltert war, spielte alles in ihm verrückt. Er musste ihn nur einmal anblicken und schon wurde sein Herz weich.

Und Jacks hüpfte erleichtert auf und ab. Der Pirat zog sich so gut es ging hoch, um Norrington näher zu sein.

Dieser zog ihn zärtlich in seine Arme und streichelte ihn sanft. "Es ist nicht gut... Diese verdammten Piraten", sagte er, "sie werden büßen..."

"Die Piraten...?" Jack blinzelte verwirrt und drehte das Gesicht James zu.

"Sie haben Dich verletzt, schon vergessen?"

"Sie...? Das war doch....." Jack seufzte. "Mehr oder weniger......" Er konnte James schlecht sagen, dass er selber es war, der auf ihn geschossen hatte.

"Nicht aufregen", sagte James nur, "Willst Du vielleicht etwas schlafen?"

"Nur mit dir....." schnurrte Jack.

"Aber ich bin nicht umgezogen...", wandte dieser schwach ein.

Jack blinzelte nur und zupfte James die ohnehin schon zerzauste Perücke vom Kopf. "Besser?"

Dieser lachte leise, legte sich dann aber zu dem anderen ins Bett und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. "Ja, besser..."

Einen Moment schien Jack wahrlich erstaunt, doch dann begann er einfach nur die ihm ungewohnte Wärme und Geborgenheit zu genießen. War es das was Will und Elizabeth immer empfanden wenn sie zusammen waren?

James, ebenfalls noch erschöpft, schloss seine Augen. "Geht es Dir besser?", fragte er leise.

"Viel besser....fast.....perfekt..."

"Sehr gut", seufzte James, der nun wirklich fast eingeschlafen war.

Jack hielt ihn nicht davon ab und Will und Elizabeth die wenig später ins Zimmer spähten, seufzten auch nur leise. "Die kriegen wir nicht mehr auseinander....", vermutete Will.

Elizabeth zog Will zurück und blickte ihn an. "Was jetzt?", fragte sie. "Wird Jack für immer hier bleiben? Ich meine... er hat ihn gerettet... aber..."

"Aber...? Ich hoffe einfach dass seine Leute ihn nicht gewaltsam zurückholen."

"Du meinst doch nicht, dass sie...?"

"Das sind keine normalen Piraten. Ihnen ist ihr Captain nicht egal..."

"Aber... was wird dann aus James? Und glücklich macht das Jack auch nicht..."

"Es wird schwer werden beide glücklich zu machen.....aber irgendwie muss es zu schaffen sein..."

"Und wie? Willst Du Norrington auf das Schiff schleppen?"

"Wenn es sein muss. Machen wir ihn eben zum Piraten..."

"Und wie willst Du das anstellen?"

"Darüber...hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht..."

Elizabeth seufzte leise. "Ich will nicht, dass er erfährt, dass ‚Jerry' gar nicht ‚Jerry' ist..."

"Wie du das machen willst ist mir schleierhaft...aber wir werden sehen...wir werden sehen."

* * *

Keeline: Du kannst ruhig wieder aufstehen. Ich denk nicht dass Jack den guten Norrington einfach so absäufen lässt. Würd ihm auch nicht ähnlich sehen, er is doch'n guter Kerl.

Sylvia: Keine Sorge, so schnell lass ich niemanden abkratzen...nicht so lange Jack in der Nähe ist.

Blue-April: Seien wir mal ehrlich...könnten WIR es? Ich mein Norri absaufen lassen...wohl kaum, ne?

Mimmy: Wart's ab....die Story ist ja noch nicht einmal in der Hälfte!

Manu2211: Jap, das Problem kenne ich. Ich sitz auch immer total frustriert vor dem PC wenn eine Story so fies abbricht und man so unendlich lange auf neue Chaps warten muss.

Tja, und wo wir schon dabei sind...je mehr Reviews, um so schneller wird hochgeladen. Man braucht ja auch Motivation dazu


	6. Entscheide dich endlich

**Mit anderen Augen**

_Entscheide dich endlich_

6/ 14

* * *

Drei Tage später waren James und ‚Jerry' fast unzertrennlich. Es schien, als könnte nichts ihr Glück stören und Elizabeth und Will hatten den Captain noch nie so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt gesehen.

Es schien beinahe, als hätte Jack vergessen wer er war. Von seinem einst torkelnden Gang war kaum was zu sehen und seine Manieren waren fast besser als die Williams.

Und der Kommodore war selten mit einem Dauerlächeln gesehen worden, doch nun nahm er es kaum wieder ab. Er lächelte fast die ganze Zeit über, nur wenn er arbeitete, war er wieder der Alte.

Doch Jerry tauchte bald schon regelmäßig bei ihm auf, um ihm entweder Mittagessen oder Abendessen vorbei zu bringen. Irgendeine Ausrede fand der kluge Pirat immer.

James lächelte ihn an. "Was ist nun der Grund Deines Besuches?", fragte er und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

"Hmm, hab diese Flasche hier gefunden......aber für mich allein wohl etwas zu viel...", grinste Jack, der die Weinflasche eigentlich wie pures Wasser hätte leer trinken können.

"Und Du willst mich bei der Arbeit zum Trinken verführen?" James zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und grinste ihn schief an.

"Ist niemand hier...außerdem...bist du doch dein eigener Chef hier..."

James lächelte. "Tatsächlich..." er sah sich um, "und was gedenkst Du noch zu tun?"

Jack hatte sich auf den Tisch vor James gesetzt und lies die Beine baumeln, die er nun in voller Absicht etwas auseinander spreizte. "Wer weiß..."

Der Kommodore strich ihm zärtlich über die Schenkelinnenseiten. "Wer weiß?", fragte er uns grinste anzüglich.

Der Pirat schenkte ihm großzügig Wein in ein Glas ein.

Dieses nahm der Ältere auch dankbar entgegen und trank schon den ersten Schluck.

Jack machte sich nicht die Mühe ein weiteres Glas zu holen und setzte die Flasche einfach so an.

Überrascht blickte James ihn an, sagte aber weiter nichts, sondern streichelte ihn nur weiter.

Nicht ganz ergebnislos. Jack begann ganz leicht unruhig zu werden und rutschte etwas hin und her, schenkte James aber erneut ein Glas voll ein.

"Du willst mich wohl betrunken machen?", grinste James ihn an, strich aber seinen Oberschenkel höher.

"Hmm.....warum nur dich?", gluckste Jack und nahm selber noch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Dass er zweifelsohne mehr als Norrington vertrug, davon war Jack felsenfest überzeugt.

Er hatte aber anscheinend nicht mit seiner Beeinträchtigung durch die Schusswunde gerechnet und es dauerte nicht lange, da zog ihn der Ältere auf seinen Schoß und wollte ihn küssen.

Jack blickte James etwas überrumpelt an. "Kommodore...also ich weiß nicht....", machte er in bester Elizabeth-Manier. "Ich weiss nicht ob ich schon betrunken genug bin für solche...solche....."

"Solche?" wiederholte James grinsend, begann aber bereits an ‚Jerrys' Hals zu saugen.

"Solche Unternehmungen...", gluckste Jack und legte den Kopf schief, damit James besser ran kam.

Dieser gluckste nur leise, leckte aber bereits seinen Hals entlang, bis er zu seinen Lippen kam. Zärtlich leckte er über diese, während er dabei war, eine Hand in ‚Jerrys' Hemd zu schieben.

Leise keuchend drängte sich Jack gegen die Hand des Kommodores, während er verspielt nach dessen Lippen schnappte.

"Kann es sein, dass wir hier einen ganz verspielten haben?", flüsterte James in ‚Jerrys' Ohr.

Jack grinste schelmisch. "Und wenn es so wäre? Würdest du mich dann erziehen wollen?"

"Aber nur mit Peitsche", flüsterte James zurück und leckte über die Ohrmuschel des anderen.

"Uuuuh, gleich solche harten Maßnahmen?", grinste Jack.

"Nur weil Du ein ganz böser Junge bist..." James kicherte.

"Ich?", japste Jack. "Also eigentlich bin ich doch ganz lieb", meinte er und begann leicht auf James' Schoss hin und her zu rutschen.

"Das... das merke ich...", seufzte dieser und schloss seine Augen.

Jack gab sich weiter seinen Verführungskünsten hin und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, um diesen mit James auf ganz spezielle Weise zu teilen.

Die Lippen des Kommodore teilten sich, als der Wein aus ‚Jerrys' Mund in seinen floss und schluckte brav, bevor er ihn gierig küsste.

Der Pirat verstand es gut den Kommodore nahezu um den Verstand zu bringen und lies seine Fingerspitzen über James' Brust bis hinab zum Bund seiner Hose wandern.

"Je- Jerry...", stöhnte er leise.

'Jerry' lehnte sich gerade ziemlich anzüglich nach hinten.

James brachte seine Lippen zu ‚Jerrys' Hals und verpasste ihm dort einen großen Knutschfleck.

Jack gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und schlang die langen Beine um Norrington, auf das dieser ihm nicht mehr entwischen konnte.

Das wollte dieser auch gar nicht. Seine Hand schob sich langsam, aber sich in ‚Jerrys' Hose und streichelte ihn zärtlich, bis er weiter zu seinem Glied wanderte.

Inzwischen lag Jack halb auf dem Schreibtisch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Einfach nur genießen, das hier war so anders alles was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte und Jack hatte eine Menge erlebt in Tortuga und Singapur.

Zärtlich legte sich James' Hand um ‚Jerrys' Glied und streichelte es leicht. Dabei küsste er immer wieder seinen Hals und saugte sich schließlich fest.

Jack stöhnte auf. Oh ja, dieser Mann wusste was er tat. Fraglich war allerdings nur woher ein Offizier der britischen Royal Navy so was konnte. Aber denken war gerade nicht so Jacks Sache, er hatte sich mehr aufs Fühlen verlegt.

James Finger strichen langsam über ‚Jerrys' Eichel, bevor er wieder sein Glied ergriff und diesmal schneller pumpte.

"Oh ja....", entfleuchte es Jack und seine Schenkel spreizten sich fast einladend noch etwas weiter.

Der Rhythmus des Kommodores beschleunigte sich noch etwas, als er sah, wie sich ‚Jerry' unter ihm wand. Zärtlich küsste er seinen Hals bis zu seinem Ohr hinauf. "Lass Dich gehen", flüsterte er heiser hinein.

"Mehr....", wimmerte Jack leise.

James begann seine Hand noch schneller zu bewegen, mit dem einfachen Ziel, ‚Jerry' zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Doch der begann plötzlich die Beine zu schließen und James einzuengen.

Verwirrt stoppte der Kommodore seine Bewegungen und blickte ‚Jerry' verwirrt an. "Was?", fragte er leise. "Nicht gut?"

"Nicht so.....ich will mehr von dir...." japste Jack.

James lächelte leicht und stellte ihn auf die Beine, bevor er seine Hose zu seinen Knöcheln herunter zog und ihn dann auf den Schreibtisch setzte. Langsam beugte er sich zu seinem Schoß herab und leckte dann zärtlich über sein Glied.

Augenblicklich krallten sich Jacks Fingernägel in die Tischkante und er schlug mit dem Kopf etwas nach hinten.

Norringtons Lippen schlossen sich nun um die Spitze von ‚Jerrys' Glied und er ließ seine Zunge langsam über die Eichel gleiten.

"Oh Gott...woher....", japste Jack.

Norringtons Kopf begann sich schneller auf und ab zu bewegen, während er sein Tempo steigerte.

Jesus, noch nicht einmal die Huren in Tortuga hatten so verflixt geschickte Zungen. Jack war kurz davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

James' Hände schoben sich erneut unter ‚Jerrys' Hemd und zärtlich begann er eine Brustwarze mit zwei Fingern zu reizen. Dabei ließ er seine Zunge wieder über die Eichel gleiten, bevor er die volle Länge mit einem Mal in seinen Mund nahm.

Das reichte! Jacks Körper zog sich zusammen, um sich dann stoßweise wieder zu entspannen als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Der Kommodore schluckte alles, was ‚Jerry' zu geben hatte, bevor er sein erschlaffendes Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ und ihn wieder anblickte, bevor er ihn erneut küsste, um ihm zu ermöglichen, sich selbst zu schmecken.

Jack war vollkommen atemlos und seine Hände krallten sich in Norringtons Ärmel.

James lehnte sich leicht zurück und strich ihm über die Wange. Dabei lächelte er ihn liebevoll an.

"Oh James....", wisperte Jack. "Ich...ich......" Nein, verdammt noch mal, er brachte es nicht fertig die beiden folgenden Worte auszusprechen.

"Ja?", fragte dieser vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung genau das zu hören, was er selbst fühlte. Seine Hand wanderte zu ‚Jerrys' Nacken und begann in dort leicht zu streicheln.

"...ich bin völlig geschafft", japste Jack dann und hätte sich am liebsten dafür selber geschlagen. "Du bist Wahnsinn...."

Norrington, zwar etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass sein Liebster nicht das ausgesprochen hatte, was er gern gehört hatte, traute sich aber selbst nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Was wenn er nicht so fühlte? Stattdessen kicherte er nur leise, lehnte sich wieder vor und küsste ‚Jerry' erneut zärtlich.

Jack versuchte zumindest das, was er empfand und nicht in Worte zu verfassen mochte, in diesen Kuss hinein zu legen und schlang die Arme um James' Hals.

Dieser stupste nun schon fast vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge gegen die Lippen des anderen, fragte höflich um Einlass, während er ihn zärtlich weiter streichelte.

Neues Verlangen entbrannte in dem ausgehungerten Piraten und er lockte Norrington schnell zu sich, während er sich gleichzeitig an diesem zu reiben begann, ihn mit den Beinen an sich drückte.

Der Kommodore löste sich leicht von ihm. Er stand zwischen seinen Beinen und strich dabei zärtlich über ‚Jerrys' Rücken. "Jerry", flüsterte er, "so gern ich es auch wieder tun möchte... aber es könnte jeder Zeit jemand herein kommen..."

"Oh...okay...." Jack setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. So langsam wurde es doch auch kühl unten rum und er lehnte seinen Kopf an Norringtons Schulter.

Dieser zog ihn wieder an und gab ihm dann einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Jack quietschte auf. "Hey...das ist Privateigentum", grinste er und wandte seine Kehrseite ab, damit Norrington sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

James lachte nur und küsste ihn daraufhin zärtlich. "Was machst Du heute Abend?"

"Nicht viel...mit Will und Elizabeth zu Abend essen und mir dann wieder anhören, wie sie ihre Hochzeit planen..."

"Und danach bist Du frei?"

"Ich kann auch auf das Essen verzichten...", gluckste Jack.

"Nein, nein... sieh Dich an, viel zu dünn..." James strich ihm über den Bauch und blickte ihn dann an.

Etwas verwirrt blinzelte Jack den Kommodore an. Also als so dünn hatte er sich nie empfunden und so viel konnte er in den paar Tagen nun doch auch nicht abgenommen haben.

"Jetzt sag nicht, dass Du das nicht siehst...", meinte dieser nur.

"I- ich guck mich nur selten an...", gab Jack ehrlich zu. War ja auch kein besonders toller Anblick, wenn er nicht gerade von Kleidern verborgen wurde.

"Wieso nicht? Gefällst Du Dir nicht?", fragte James leise.

"Ehm, nicht sonderlich......", grinste Jack. "Aber so lange es dir gefällt...."

"Ja, sogar sehr..." Der Ältere grinste ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich.

Jack hatte gerade seine Lippen geöffnet, als es an die Bürotür des Kommodores klopfte.

Seufzend ließ dieser von ihm ab, strich seine Haare glatt, achtete darauf, dass auch bei ‚Jerry' alles richtig saß. "Herein."

Einer seiner Männer trat herein, um Bericht zu erstatten bezüglich des Piratenangriffes. Jack lauschte gespannt, konnte allerdings nichts Wissenswertes in Erfahrung bringen.

"Danke", sagte James, nachdem der Mann fertig war und schickte ihn hinaus. "So wie es aussieht, ruft die Arbeit..."

Jack nickte nur, verbiss sich aber ein Kommentar von wegen Zeitverschwendung, da James seine Mannschaft ohnehin nie schnappen würde.

Dankbar lächelte dieser ihn an und scheuchte ihn dann hinaus.

Jack raffte die mitgebrachten Sachen noch schnell zusammen, schließlich brauchte niemand zu sehen, was er und der Kommodore getrunken hatten.

James blickte, nachdem ‚Jerry' die Tür geschlossen hatte, noch eine Weile darauf. Dieser junge Brite hatte ihm dermaßen den Kopf verdreht, dass er schon während der Arbeit an fast nichts mehr denken konnte. Sein Herz machte jedes Mal einen Satz, wenn er ihn sah und seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen.

Hingegen Jack fühlte sich zwar kribbelig, machte sich aber keinerlei Sorgen darüber, was für Auswirkungen eine Beziehung zum Kommodore für sein weiteres Leben bedeuten konnte. Er war jetzt grade mal 32 und hatte noch etliche Jahre vor sich, warum also nicht genießen was man gerade hatte?!

Elizabeth allerdings, die nicht mehr länger seine Hostess spielen konnte - und wollte - versuchte Jack des Öfteren einzubläuen, dass er sich entweder dazu entscheiden musste bei James zu bleiben, oder ihn zu verlassen und nie wieder zurück zu kommen.

Jack war in dieser Hinsicht wenig entscheidungsfreudig und beließ es so, wie es für ihn am bequemsten war - alte Piratenmanier.

"Jack!", ermahnte ihn nun die junge Frau beim Abendessen, "hast Du Dich nun endlich entschieden?"

Der Captain grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Elizabeth legte ihn Besteck zur Seite. "So geht es nicht weiter. Erstens kommt mein Vater wirklich bald und zweitens kannst Du das dem Kommodore nicht antun... er hat auch Gefühle!"

"Ich bin noch zu jung um mich ewig zu binden....", meinte Jack entschuldigend.

"Dann sag ihm das... und geh."

"Na, vielleicht will ich ja noch etwas bei ihm bleiben..."

"Aber wenigstens musst Du ihm sagen wer Du bist..."

"Wie denn? Soll ich zu ihm gehen: Hey James...hier bin ich. Die Liebe deines Lebens, Captain Jack Sparrow...du hast zwar mal versucht mich um zu bringen oder besser gesagt mehrmals...aber lass uns jetzt glücklich werden bis ans Ende unserer Tage?"

"Herrgott, doch nicht so! Aber... wenn Du gehst, dann sag es ihm..."

"Vorerst geh ich ja nicht..."

Elizabeth knurrte nur leise und gab Will unter dem Tisch einen Tritt.

Der blickte sie verständnislos an, sah dann aber hinüber zu Jack und räusperte sich, so dass dieser ihn nun wiederum ansah.

"Was ist denn Mr. Turner?"

"Elizabeth hat recht, Jack.....ewig kannst du so nicht weiter machen..."

Diese nickte nur zufrieden und sah Jack wieder an. "Siehst Du..."

"Öhm, ja.....und was soll ich denn nun eurer Meinung nach sagen?"

"Jetzt ja noch nicht", erklärte Elizabeth ruhig, "erst wenn du gehst, was wahrscheinlich ziemlich bald der Fall sein sollte... Da sagst Du ihm eben, dass Du etwas wichtiges mit ihm zu bereden hast und dann... wer Du wirklich bist. Sei aber immer Fluchtbereit..."

"Werd ich wohl sein müssen", seufzte Jack und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl halb unter den Tisch.

"Aber ja noch nicht jetzt!", sagte Elizabeth schnell.

Doch Jacks Laune schien in die tiefste Schublade gefallen zu sein und er saß Trübsal blasend vor dem Nachtisch, den er nicht einmal anrührte.

"Willst Du aufstehen?", fragte die Gouverneurstochter.

"Ja, darf ich...Mama?!"

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, geh!"

Jack hopste auf und verschwand. Allerdings wider Erwarten nicht nach oben, sondern aus dem Anwesen. Sein Ziel war ziemlich offensichtlich.

Sein Ziel saß gerade auf der Terrasse seines Anwesens, nachdem er sein Essen genossen hatte, und genoss nun die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne.

Einen Moment blieb Jack stehen, um James zu beobachten. Ihm wurde ganz warm und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

* * *

**Keeline**: Der gute Kommodore scheint wirklich ziemlich blind zu sein....der Spruch kommt ja nicht von ungefähr....nur Jack...tja, den scheint es wirklich echt erwischt zu haben...

**Blue April**: Jaaa, hab mich endlich zum weiter schreiben bewegen können....kein Wunder, hab grad die ROTK SEE gesehen und all meine FFs geupdatet

**Brigitte**: Keine Sorge, blöd is Norri bestimmt nicht...nur wahnsinnig blind....das wird sich schon noch geben....

**Sylvia**: Ja, ja...die Tatoos und Narben werden irgendwann wohl noch zu 'Jerrys' Verhängnis werden....fürchte ich auch

**Manu**: Na, für diesen Schub doch gleich ein neues Chapter und wo ich grad so im Schuss bin, sitz ich schon am nächsten und überarbeite das fleissig, damit es als kleines Weihnachtspresent hochgeladen werden kann!

**Mimmy**: Savy....klar....Norri als Pirat? Das dürfte aber noch einige Zeit dauern.....und ob er so glücklich werden kann?


	7. First Time

**Mit anderen Augen**

**  
**_First Time_

7/ 14

* * *

"Jerry!", rief der Kommodore schließlich, als er ihn entdeckte und stand auf.

Jack hob eine Hand zum Gruß und lächelte.

"Komm her!", bat der Kommodore ihn zu sich.

Die Aufforderung brauchte nicht wiederholt zu werden. Mit ein paar eleganten Sprüngen war Jack bei James auf der Veranda.

Zärtlich strich ihm dieser über die Wange. "Komm und setz Dich zu mir", lächelte er.

"Das Essen war vielleicht mal wieder lang.....", beklagte sich 'Jerry' sofort und nahm Platz auf James' Schoss, statt auf dem zweiten, freien Stuhl.

James strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken. "So? Haben Dich ihre Hochzeitspläne mal wieder um den Verstand gebracht?" Er gluckste leise.

"Eher....was anderes...", nuschelte Jack.

"So und... was?"

"Lange Geschichte...werd sie dir irgendwann mal erzählen...geht...um einen Bekannten von mir...."

"Gut", sagte James dann, "dann soll Dir Dein Bekannter mal keinen Ärger machen..."

"Ne, den hat er selber...."

"So lange Du keinen hast, bin ich zufrieden..."

"Na ja......nicht wirklich...", seufzte Jack, der sich nicht überwinden konnte das Glück zu zerstören, dass ihm gerade zuteil wurde.

"Und was hast Du heute Abend mit mir vor?", fragte James dann und ein neckisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Jack grinste. "Hmm...ich könnte dich erst betrunken machen, dann fesseln und dann......"

"Hmm... verlockend... und dann?" Der Kommodore zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Nichts für kleine Jungs...."

"Dann darfst Du das ja noch gar nicht tun..."

"Wenn du wüsstest.....", neckte Jack den Kommodore und spielte mit dessen Hemdkragen.

"Ich glaube, da ist so einiges, was ich noch nicht von Dir weiß...", grinste der Ältere und ließ seine Zunge über ‚Jerrys' Hals fahren, bevor er sich daran festsaugte.

Jack grinste. "Oh ich wette dass willst du gar nicht wissen. Würde dich vielleicht sogar erschrecken...so unschuldig bin ich auch wieder nicht..."

"Ach? Nicht?" Grinsend wanderte James mit seinen Lippen zu dem Ohrläppchen des Jüngeren, woran er auch genüsslich saugte.

Ein genießerisches Schnurren kam von Jack. Er pfiff auf die Warnungen seiner Freunde und genoss die Zweisamkeit und begann unbemerkt damit James' Hemd zu öffnen.

Der Besitzer dieses Hemdes zog sich langsam zurück. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns an einen etwas... ruhigeren Ort zurückziehen?" Er musterte ‚Jerry' ein bisschen lüstern.

"Ich kann hier nichts außer und beiden hören", grinste Jack.

"Aber vielleicht... ein etwas weicherer Untergrund?", grinste der Kommodore.

"Och...du bist schön weich", kam es von Jack und er ruckelte auf James' Schoss herum.

Norrington schnappte nach Luft. "Nun... vielleicht bin ich weich, aber dafür sitze ich nicht weich..."

"Oh...entschuldige.....", kicherte Jack und schmiegte sich an den Kommodore. "Also...lass uns einen weicheren Platz suchen...", meinte er auffordernd, tat aber keine Anstallt sich zu erheben.

"Soll ich Dich etwa tragen?", fragte James, während er ihm sanft über den Rücken strich.

"Wäre glaub ich nicht das erste Mal...ich erinnere mich da so unscharf an vergangene Male...."

James seufzte und erhob sich. Dabei hob er ‚Jerry' auf seine Arme und ging dann mit ihm ins Haus in Richtung von seinem Schlafzimmer.

Jack blickte sich neugierig um und als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei liefen zum Schlafzimmer kicherte er. "Da wäre auch schon ein weicher Platz gewesen", meinte er mit einem Deut aufs Sofa.

"Aber ich will mein Sofa nicht einsauen", erklärte James simpel, während er ihn aufs Bett sinken ließ.

"Einsauen...? Du bist ein versauter Junge, James...", tadelte Jack.

"Aber älter als Du", grinste der Kommodore und lehnte sich über ihn.

"Ach......wie alt bist du denn? Und wie alt bin ich, hm?!"

"Da Du mir Dein echtes Alter wohl noch nicht verraten hast, tippe ich Dich auf Anfang Dreißig und da ich Ende Dreißig bin - wer ist da wohl der Ältere?" Er grinste ihn an.

Jack schob schmollend die Unterlippe hervor. "Ich bin Welt erfahren!"

"Natürlich... einmal mit dem Schiff von England hierher und schon sind wir Welt erfahren", kicherte der Kommodore und küsste ihn kurz.

"Das war ein weiter Weg....", meinte Jack. "Außerdem war ich mal in Spanien....."

"In Spanien?" Sofort wurde James hellhörig. "Was hast Du da gemacht?"

"Geraubt, geplündert und gebrandschatzt.....", wollte Jack eigentlich sagen, drückte dann aber ein "Ferien...", heraus.

"Ferien, soso, und wieso bist Du dann nicht so braun, wie Du hättest sein sollen? Hier bekommst Du ja auch keine Farbe... Du gehst zu wenig in die Sonne", stellte James dann fest.

Nun blies Jack die Backen auf. Er war doch nicht bleich! Er war bei jedem verdammten Mistwetter auf dem Deck! Er war sonnengebräunt! Trotzdem hob er einen Arm etwas an, um ihn heimlich zu begutachten, konnte ja sein, dass die Faber abging wenn man zu lange an Land war.

James beobachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei. "Was tust Du da?", fragte er dann interessiert.

"Ach nichts...so blass bin ich doch gar nicht..."

"Widersprich mir nicht!", lachte James. "Du bist blass!"

"Dann ist das aber anderweitig bedingt", verteidigte sich Jack weiter und knöpfte den Hemdärmel wieder zu.

"Och... dabei könntest Du den gleich auflassen..." James grinste und knöpfte den Ärmel wieder auf.

Erschrocken zuckte Jack zurück und hielt den rechten Arm fest. "Ehm, wieso denn? Unten ohne soll jetzt modern sein..."

"Na meinst Du ich schlafe angezogen mit Dir?", flüsterte James in ‚Jerrys' Ohr.

Jack schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hoffte dass die Sonne bald untergehen würde. Die tat ihm den Gefallen auch recht bald und verschwand, tauchte das Schlafzimmer in Dämmerlicht.

"Nun, wie Du siehst geht sogar die Sonne für uns unter..." Zärtlich begann er ‚Jerrys' Hals zu küssen, während er sein Hemd vorsichtig aufknöpfte.

Erleichtert atmete Jack auf. So würde James sein Geheimnis zumindest nicht sehen können und er lies sich widerstandslos von seinem Hemd befreien.

Dieser strich zärtlich aber die Haut an ‚Jerrys' Brust, war zwar durch die Unebenheiten etwas irritiert, ließ sich aber nicht abhalten die feine Haut sanft mit seiner Zunge abzufahren.

Bloß von seiner verletzten Schulter hielt ihn Jack geschickt ab und dirigierte ihn durch geschicktes Winden dahin wo er es liebte und es vor allem auch sicher war.

James kicherte leise, sagte aber nichts. Er beugte sich wieder über den vermeintlich unschuldigen Bürger und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Jack erwiderte den Kuss sanft und strich durch die Haare des Kommandeurs. "Du solltest diese doofe Perücke wirklich nicht mehr anziehen...die passt nicht zu dir."

James nahm die Perücke von seinem Kopf und warf sie hinter das Bett. "Besser?" fragte er grinsend.

Wieder fuhr Jack prüfend durch James' Haare. "Viel besser...."

Der Kommodore lehnte sich über ihn und ließ seine Finger durch ‚Jerrys' Haare gleiten. "Deine Haare sind so weich...", flüsterte er anerkennend.

Ja, in der Tat hatte Elizabeth da gute Arbeit geleistet. Jack schmunzelte leise. "Ich trag auch nie irgendwelche Perücken...."

James kicherte. "Hmm... und sie duften so gut. Überhaupt riechst Du gut..." Er vergrub seine Nase an ‚Jerrys' Hals und sog seinen Geruch tief ein.

Alles nur den Badeutensilien Elizabeths zu verdanken. Jack strich über James Rücken hinab bis zu dessen Kreuz.

Der Kommodore nahm ‚Jerrys' Kinn in einen zärtlichen Griff und küsste ihn dann sanft, aber bestimmt.

Und Jacks Hände umfassten Norringtons Hintern und drückten den Mann unmissverständlich an sich.

James schnurrte, während er seine Hände über ‚Jerrys' Körper wandern ließ und die dann an der Schnürung seiner Hose arbeitete.

Die war dann auch schnell mit einem einzigen Zug offen und Jack presste seine Hüfte nach oben.

"Hast Du's eilig?", raunte James in sein Ohr, langte dann aber über ‚Jerry' in den Nachttisch.

"Du...machst mich einfach verrückt, James....", japste Jack.

"Meine Absicht", hauchte der Ältere, "alles meine Absicht..." Zärtlich leckte er mit seiner Zunge über ‚Jerrys' Ohr.

"Und was hast du nun vor mit mir? Kommodore?"

"Es Dir besorgen, bis Du nicht mehr denken kannst...", wisperte dieser, hielt sich dann aber eine Hand vor den Mund und grinste, "verzeiht meine rüde Sprache, werter Herr..."

"Oh nur zu werter Kommodore, so leicht erschreckt ihr mich nicht, ich bin ganz anderes Umgangsformen gewohnt." Wieder bewegte sich Jack gegen Norrington, konnte dessen Erregung auch bereits deutlich spüren.

James kicherte leise, legte dabei eine kleine Dose mit Öl aufs Bett. Zärtlich hob er ‚Jerrys' Hüften an, um ihm dabei die Hose auszuziehen.

Nun wurde es Jack doch etwas mulmig, vor allem befand er die Situation als so...so...so unausgeglichen. Verlegen begann er an James' Kleidern herum zu zupfen.

Dieser ging ihm dabei zur Hand, was dazu führte das er selbst schließlich nackt war. Er beugte sich wieder über ‚Jerry' und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Nun waren sie wahrlich beide völlig schutzlos, was Jack etwas beruhigte, außerdem glaubte er nicht mehr, dass Norrington ihm irgendetwas antun würde, selbst wenn er wüsste wer er war. Sanft strichen seine inzwischen etwas weicher gewordenen Fingerspitzen über den Rücken des Kommodores.

James ließ sanft von ihm ab und blickte ihn an. "Hast Du das schon einmal gemacht?", fragte er leise und suchte seinen Blick.

Jack öffnete nur zögerlich die Augen. Als englischer Edelmann dürfte er das kaum schon mal getan haben, aber das war er ja nicht wirklich und sein Erfahrungswert lag nicht gerade bei Null. Nur unten das war er noch nie, als schüttelte er halb wahrheitsgetreu den Kopf.

"Es könnte schmerzhaft werden", erklärte der Ältere ihm, "willst Du es dennoch?"

"Kann, muss aber nicht, oder?"

"Nein", zärtlich strich er ihm über die Wange, "es muss nicht - ich wollte Dich nur vorwarnen..."

"Du willst mir doch nicht wehtun.....dann tust du's auch nicht", meinte Jack leichthin und lehnte sein Gesicht in die Hand des Anderen.

Dieser lächelte und nahm nun den Deckel von der Dose. Er führte einen Finger ein, spreizte ‚Jerrys' Beine und kniete sich dazwischen. Zärtlich strich er über seine Oberschenkel nach innen, während er mit dem Finger sanft seinen Schließmuskel umrundete.

Jack zuckte leicht zusammen, ob des kühlen Gels.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff James nach seinem Glied und begann dieses sanft zu pumpen, während er immer wieder ‚Jerrys' Schließmuskel umrundete und schließlich vorsichtig die Spitze seinen Fingers einführte.

Ein ganz leises Stöhnen kam von Jack, aber er schloss die Augen und wartete ab, versuchte wenigstens ansatzweise sich zu entspannen.

Vorsichtig schob James seinen Finger weiter in ihn, pumpte aber ‚Jerrys' Glied weiterhin.

Jack begann seinen Rücken durch zu biegen, in der Hoffnung sich so mehr zu entspannen. Hey, verdammt, schließlich hatte er das hier auch schon Kerlen zugemutet, also warum tat er denn jetzt selber so zimperlich?

Der Kommodore beugte sich nun über ihn und nahm ‚Jerrys' Glied zwischen seine Lippen, während er den Finger weiter in ihn schob, um ihm möglichst viel Lust zum Schmerz zu mischen.

Schließlich übermannte Jack tatsächlich die Lust und der Schmerz, oder viel mehr das Ziepen, denn mehr war es eigentlich nicht, trat in den Hintergrund und er begann sich gegen den Finger zu bewegen.

James' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, soweit das möglich war und er führte den Finger schließlich ganz ein. Dort ließ er ihn eine Weile ruhen, bevor er ihn zurückzog und wieder in ihn stieß. Dabei traf er den Punkt, den er gesucht hatte: ‚Jerrys' Prostata.

Jack keuchte auf. "Bei Triton...", japste er unüberlegt und krallte sich ins Bettlacken.

Dadurch etwas verunsichert blickte James nach oben in ‚Jerrys' Gesicht. Woher kannte dieser junge Edelmann die Bezeichnung des Königs der Meere? Innerlich zuckte er mit einer Schulter und beschloss ihn stattdessen weiter zu liebkosen. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal mit dem Finger vor und zurück, bevor er ihn zurückzog und zwei gut beschmierte langsam in ihn einführte.

Allmählich hatte Jack sich an dieses Gefühlt gewohnt und er wollte unbedingt noch einmal so etwas fühlen wie zuvor, also begann er sich gegen James zu bewegen.

Dieser wurde nun ebenfalls mutiger und fasste ‚Jerrys' Bewegungen richtig auf. Er führte die beiden Finger ganz in ihn und streifte wieder über seinen Lustpunkt.

Jack stöhnte diesmal nur auf und fuhr mit einer Hand in James' dunkle Haare, auf dass sie sich etwas aus ihrem Band lösten.

Dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken. Seine Finger begangen einen stetigen Rhythmus, den auch er beibehielt und seinen Kopf immer wieder rhythmisch bewegte, jedoch manchmal über ‚Jerrys' Eichel leckte, bevor er ihn wieder ganz nahm.

Irgendwann begann Jack dann damit leicht mit den Hüften hoch zu stoßen.

James zog seine Finger aus ihm zurück und setzte sich auf. Er begann nun seine eigenen Erektion zu beschmieren und kniete sich näher an ‚Jerry' heran. Zärtlich ergriff er seine Hüfte, während er die Spitze seines Gliedes an seine Öffnung presste.

Mit so einem plötzlichen Wechsel hatte Jack nun nicht gerechnet und öffnete etwas überrascht die Augen.

Sofort hielt James inne und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Alles okay?", fragte er leise.

Jack nickte nur stumm und atmete tief durch.

James strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und begann dann langsam in ihn zu stoßen. Er beobachtete dabei jede Regung von ‚Jerrys' Gesicht und war immer bereit zu warten, wenn sich auch nur ein Muskel verzog. Die Sinnesberaubende Enge, die ihn umgab ließ ihn kurz scharf die Luft einsaugen, allerdings versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren.

Das...war in der Tat ein anderes Kaliber als zwei Finger und Jack biss ihm Geheimen die Backenzähne aufeinander und umgriff das Bettlacken fester.

Der Kommodore hielt inne und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Atmen", wisperte er, "tief durchatmen..." Er schloss kurz seine Augen, um sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

"Was?", japste Jack und schnappte nach Luft.

"Du... musst... atmen", keuchte der Ältere, "Oh Gott..." Seine Oberschenkel brannten, sein Rücken schmerzte und lange würde er nicht mehr warten können, "es... wird besser..." er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Blut aus seinem Glied gepresst wurde.

"Ja...", stöhnte Jack leise und öffnete seine Schenkel etwas weiter, um James das Eindringen zu erleichtern.

Dieser konnte nun nicht länger warten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stieß er schließlich in ihn und verharrte dort einen Moment. Er griff nach ‚Jerrys' Glied und begann dieses sanft zu pumpen.

Dadurch spannte Jack sich wieder an, doch zu seinem Glück blieb der Schmerz diesmal aus.

James schloss seine Augen wieder. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment kommen zu müssen, so eng war der Jüngere. Seine Hand bewegte sich etwas fordernder, während er sich zurück zog und wieder langsam in ihn stieß. Endlich traf er auch ‚Jerrys' Prostata.

Jack schrie erschrocken auf und bog den Rücken durch. "Noch mal....", flehte er leise.

Das ließ sich James nicht zweimal sagen. Er zog sich zurück und stieß wieder in ihn, wobei er einen langsamen Rhythmus begann. Dabei pumpte er ‚Jerrys' Glied im selben Rhythmus wie seine Stöße.

Und bald stand Jack an der Klippe. Ein weiterer Stoss brachte ihn darüber hinaus und sein Körper zuckte unter einem beachtlichen Orgasmus immer wieder zusammen.

James stöhnte laut auf, als sich diese Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen. Auch er kam in einem unglaublichen Höhepunkt und ergoss sich tief in ‚Jerry'.

Schwer atmend blieb der Jüngere schließlich unter Norrington liegen. Der Mond tauchte alles in ein kühles Licht und erschöpft schloss Jack die Augen.

Der Kommodore zog sich keuchend aus ihm zurück und rutschte dann neben ihn. Zärtlich zog er ihn in seine Arme und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Jacks Körper erbebte und er suchte Wärme bei James.

James strich ihm weiterhin sanft über den Rücken, schloss dabei aber seine Augen und schlief bald darauf ein.

Auch Jack war ausgelaugt und schlummerte bald ein. Jeglicher Gedanke an den Morgen und was dieser mit sich bringen würde, blieb ihm in dieser Nacht fern.

Als der Kommodore am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte er sofort die Form des Jüngeren in seinen Armen. Er lächelte sanft und strich ihm über den Rücken. Dann küsste er seine Stirn und betrachtete ihn beim Schlafen.

Unschuldig wie ein Kind drehte Jack sich in James' Armen und kuschelte sich an dessen warme Brust, umarmte einen Arm des Kommodores und schnurrte leise.

"Verrückter Kerl", murmelte dieser lächelnd, nicht sicher, ob er sich oder ‚Jerry' meinte strich ihm aber weiterhin zärtlich über den Rücken und wartete darauf, dass er aufwachte.

Aber viel mehr patschte Jack ihm im Schlaf einen Arm unter die Nase und brabbelte etwas im Schlaf, was wie "Entern" klang.

Verwirrt blickte James auf den Mann in seinen Armen, der ihn so gar nicht an den unschuldigen Jungen erinnerte, der er sonst war.

Vor allem bewegte Jack sich selbst im Schlaf noch aufreizend gegen ihn, schien er doch gar angenehm zu träumen.

Jetzt verstand der gute Kommodore fast die Welt nicht mehr. Dieser Mann brabbelte zuerst ‚Entern' im Schlaf und nun noch das. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte vorsichtig an seiner Schulter.

"Nein, kein Land in sicht, lasst mich weiterschlafen...elendes Pack", murrte Jack, warum nur gönnte einem armen, gestressten Piratencaptain denn niemand seinen Schönheitsschlaf?

Nun war Norrington so verwirrt, dass er fast gar nicht mehr damit klar kam. Er begann den Jüngeren etwas stärker zu schütteln. "Jerry", sagte er mit Nachdruck, "wach auf."

Mit einem Satz saß Jack senkrecht im Bett. "All Mann auf Posten...", japste er und blinzelte dann verwirrt. Fast entfuhr ihm ein Schrei, als er mit einem mal in Norringtons Gesicht blickte. Es dauerte doch ein paar Sekunden, ehe er realisierte wo er war, wer er war und was gewesen war. Unsicher legte er James eine Hand ans Gesicht. "Puuuh.....man soll doch keine schlafenden Hunde wecken", tadelte er leise und atmete beruhigend durch.

Dieser starrte ihn nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das gerade war. "Was... was... ist alles mit Dir in Ordnung?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Ja...ja sicher...nur etwas lebhaft geträumt....."

"Von Piraten", stellte der Kommodore fest und beäugte ihn kritisch.

"Ja, schon, aber auch von der British Royal Navy...ihr habt gewonnen versteht sich..."

Norrington kniff die Augen zusammen. Etwas stank hier. Aber ganz gewaltig. Dennoch sagte er nichts mehr, sondern zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Worauf Jack sich sofort schnurrend an ihn schmiegte. "Müssen wir schon aufstehen?"

"Noch nicht jetzt...", murmelte James, "aber bald..." Nur zögernd legte er wieder seine Arme um die schmale Form.

Und anhänglich wie eh und je schmiegte Jack sich in Norringtons Arme und schloss die Augen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Kommodore den jungen Mann. Nun war er wieder so anders... Selbst seine Stimme klang vorhin rau und abgenutzt. Fast so, als würde er täglich schreien... Irgendein Geheimnis umgab Miss Swanns Cousin. Und dieses würde er schon noch lüften...


	8. Auge in Auge – Die Wahrheit

Turquenione: Hängen wär aber wohl das zweite was der gute Kommodore mit ihm machen will, ich an seiner Stelle würd ihm wohl ne Ohrfeige verpassen (ob er sie dann verdient hat oder nicht darf er selbst entscheiden _g_)

Blue April: Ich hoffe das wird in deinem Sinne sein _smile_ Schön, dass du noch immer mitliest, auch wenn ich immer so lange hab, bis wieder ein Teil on geht.

Manu2211: Jap und diese Lunte stinkt ihm wohl sicher gewaltig _lol_

ebony-zoot: Ein neuer Leser...sei herzlichst willkommen in der kleinen ilustren Runde und geniesse, was dir in den noch folgenden Kapiteln geboten wird...

**

* * *

**

**Mit anderen Augen**

**  
**_Auge in Auge – Die Wahrheit_

8/14

* * *

Noch gut zwei Stunden schlummerte Jack zufrieden in James' Armen, bevor ihn langsam aber sicher wieder der Hafer stach und er sich vorsichtig erhob. 

"Hast Du gut geschlafen?", fragte ihn der Kommodore gleich lächelnd. Von seiner Verwirrung war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Ausgezeichnet...besser als in dem großen, viel zu weichen Bett von Elizabeth..."

"Gut..." James begann zu grinsen"Was hältst Du davon, dass wir aufstehen und uns Frühstück machen lassen?"

"Machen lassen? Klingt gut..." Jack verzog leicht das Gesicht als er endlich auf den Füssen stand.

"Hast Du Schmerzen?", fragte James gleich besorgt.

Jack winkte schief grinsend ab. "Nichts im vergleich dazu", meinte er und tippte sich gegen die verletzte Schulter, wo der Verband erheblich verrutscht war.

"Was machst Du auch", murmelte der Kommodore und rückte ihm den Verband zurecht. Dann strich er ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

Dafür bekam er ein Küsschen auf die Lippen gehaucht, ehe sich Jack daran machte seine Kleider zusammen zu suchen.

Auch James zog sich an, und ließ dann alles anrichten, nachdem sie in den Salon getreten waren. "Oder wollen wir draußen essen?"

Jack steckte prüfend die Nase aus der Verandatür und nickte dann. "Ja, ist warm genug..."

James lachte und es dauerte nicht lange, da saßen die beiden auf der Veranda, blickten aufs Meer und genossen ihr Frühstück.

Die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse vom frühen Morgen gerieten in Vergessenheit und Jack fühlte sich rundum wohl. Daran zurück zu Will und Elizabeth zu gehen, dachte er nicht einmal.

"Was ist mit Deiner Cousine?", unterbrach James schließlich die genüssliche Stille und blickte ihn vorsichtigan. "Macht sie sich keine Sorgen?"

"Und wenn schon...sie hat doch ihren Will..."

Der Kommodore lachte, sagte aber nichts weiter sondern blickte wieder zum Meer.

"Wann fährst du wieder mal raus?", wollte Jack neugierig wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht... sobald ich Lust habe, denke ich", sagte Norrington dann, blickte aber wehmütig auf die blauen Fluten. "Obwohl es mich dennoch kribbelt..."

"Darf ich dann mitkommen?"

"Du?" James brachte seinen Blick auf ‚Jerry' und sah ihn fragend an. "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee - Du gehörst nicht der Royal Navy an..."

"Aber ich würde so gern mal auf ein Schiff...nicht nur unter Deck..."

"Ich weiß nicht... ich denke nicht, dass es gut für Dich ist, Jerry..."

"Ich...bitte..."

"Jerry... sieh mich nicht so an..."

"Och bitte...", versuchte es Jack erneut und sah aus als stünde er kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Aber..." James versuchte zu widersprechen. "Es könnte mich vielleicht meinen Job kosten... Du bist Zivilist..."

"Besorg mir ne Uniform..."

James seufzte ergeben. "Also gut...", murmelte er dann.

Sofort hüpfte ihm ein strahlender Jack auf den Schoss und küsste ihn bis er fast vom Stuhl fiel.

Norrington begann zu lachen und schob ‚Jerry' ein Stückchen von sich. "Woher kommt Deine Liebe zu Meer?", fragte er lachend.

"Weiß nicht...vielleicht weil man da draußen einfach frei ist...frei von den Zwängen der Aristokratie..."

"Ein englischer Edelmann will von den Zwängen des Adels freikommen." James schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht, zog ‚Jerry' aber näher an sich. "Du bist verrückt..."

"Oh danke...", lächelte Jack und legte die Schenkel etwas enger um James.

"Hm..." machte dieser dann. "Was hast Du vor?"

"Dich davon überzeugen dass es eine gute Idee ist mich mit aufs Schiff zu nehmen..."

"Ich hab doch schon zugestimmt...", grinste der Kommodore. "Aber gegen ein paar deiner Überzeugungskünste, hab ich rein gar nichts einzuwenden..."

Jack knabberte an den noch durch den Honig und die Marmelade süßen Lippen des Kommodores.

"Was hast Du noch zu bieten?", flüsterte dieser gegen die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers.

"Nichts was deine Angestellten zu sehen bekommen sollten."

James lachte und umfasste ‚Jerrys' Taille. "Verlockend. Wann zeigst Du es mir?"

Jack angelte nach dem Rest seines Honigbrötchens und biss davon ab. "Wenn isch fertig bin mit essen...", knuschelte er grinsend.

"Vielfraß", kommentierte James das lachend.

"Na, ich kann mich dran erinnern dass mal wer gemeckert hat ich sei zu dünn und zu blass...nun essen macht dicker und die Sonne auf See bräunt..."

"Jetzt benutzt Du meine eigenen Aussagen gegen mich." Der Kommodore lachte wieder. "Du solltest Dich schämen Jeremy Swann."

Jack schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. "Wie ungeziem von mir...bitte verzeiht werter Kommodore Norrington. Wie konnte ich es nur wagen..."

James lehnte sich vor und biss leicht auf seine Unterlippe. "Ich denke eine Strafe ist angebracht..."

"Autsch, und was gedenkst du zu tun großer Kommodore?"

"Ich habe noch eine Peitsche, von der ich Gebrauch machen könnte..."

"Autsch, ich erzittere..."

"Das will ich aber auch hoffen..."

Schließlich stand Jack gnädigerweise auf und stand abwartend vor Norrington. "Und jetzt? Gehen wir arbeiten?" Er schien felsenfest entschlossen zu sein, James nicht mehr unnötig allein zu lassen.

"Wir arbeiten?", wiederholte der Kommodore.

"Hmm...du musst doch arbeiten, oder? Ich hab nichts zu tun. Ich komm mit."

"Aber... beim arbeiten..."

"Ich stör auch nicht...versprochen."

"Ich fahr heute aber nicht raus... Büroarbeit..."

"Auch gut, ich helfe dir..."

James seufzte wieder mal ergeben. "Wieso kann ich Dir nichts abschlagen?"

"Weil ich lieb bin."

"Natürlich..." Der Kommodore stand auf und legte eine Hand an ‚Jerrys' Rücken. "Komm."

Begeistert strahlte Jack Norrington an und sah sich dann auch recht neugierig in dessen Büro um. "Du sammelst Waffen", meinte er beiläufig, nach einem Blick in eine Vitrine voller Revolver.

"Ein paar davon sind meine, aber die meisten habe ich einkassiert", erklärte Norrington, während er die Post durchsah.

"Die da sieht ziemlich ramponiert aus und die da...die wurde dem Besitzer aus der Hand geschossen, ne? Da klebt noch Blut dran."

"Ach, wer weiß schon noch, wem sie gehörte. Piraten, vermute ich...", murmelte der Kommodore abwesend. "Ein Loch in der Hand mehr oder weniger stört den Henker auch nicht. Toter Pirat ist toter Pirat..."

Jack schluckte. "Aber...Piraten sind doch auch Menschen..."

"Ich sehe sie nicht als Menschen an", erklärte James, ordnete dabei die Briefe ein und klang so, als ob er gerade vom Wetter sprechen würde. "Es sind Piraten. Dreckige Bastarde die plündern, kapern und vergewaltigen. Für sie empfinde ich kein Mitleid."

Jack setzte sich auf die Tischkante und studierte die Waffen. Es war mehr als eine darunter die er kannte. "Also mir tun sie leid...einige jedenfalls..."

"Einige", wiederholte Norrington. "Wieso nur einige"

"Na die, die nur zu Piraten wurden, weil es für sie keine andere Zukunft mehr gab..."

"Was meinst Du mit ‚keine andere Zukunft'?" Der Kommodore ließ nun Briefe, Briefe und Akten, Akten sein und ging zu ‚Jerry'.

"Wenn ich das Elend sehe, in Londons Strassen, dann denk ich oftmals lieber Pirat als so elendig verrecken..."

"Aber dennoch muss Dich das nicht stören. Du bist ein Edelmann. Was interessiert Dich das Leid in Londons Straßen?" James schüttelte nun lachend den Kopf. "Du hast ein gutes Herz Jerry, vielleicht zu gut. Du solltest kein Pirat sein. Es würde Dir nicht stehen."

Jack schluckte und sah James traurig unter dunklen Fransen an. Sein Traum platzte gerade wie eine Seifenblase. Wie hatte er nur jemals annehmen können glücklich mit einem Offizier der britischen Arme werden zu können? Ein unglaublich dicker Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit und seine Augen begannen zu brennen.

James blickte ihn besorgt an und legte nun tatsächlich alles beiseite, was ihn störte. Zärtlich griff er nach ‚Jerrys' Kinn und zwang diesen dann ihn anzublicken. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und wischte dann eine einzelne Träne weg. "Was hast Du?"

"Wie...wie kannst du nur so ignorant sein...", stieß Jack schließlich hervor.

"Was?" James' Hand zuckte zurück.

"Nur weil einige das Glück hatten in adlige Familien geboren zu werden, leben sie wie König und jene die weniger Glück hatten krepieren in der Gosse und müssen sich noch Hohn und Spott der Reichen anhören..."

Der Kommodore blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. "Fast erscheint es mir...", sagte er und musterte ihn genau. "Wer bist Du?"

Jack riss sich los. "Ein Mensch mit Herz...", schnaubte und verlies Türknallend das Büro.

James blickte ihm verwirrt nach. Was war nun mit ihm los? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und beschloss etwas später dem Anwesen der Swanns einen Besuch abzustatten.

Als er das nach Dienstschluss tat, sah er sich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blicks Elizabeths konfrontiert und auch Will sah ihn noch etwas abfälliger an als sonst.

"Ich hab nichts getan", erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Er heult sich wohl wegen der salzigen Luft die Augen aus", meinte Will sarkastisch.

Norrington schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich getan haben sollte...", wandte er sich nun an Elizabeth. "Das einzige, was ich sagte, war, dass er kein guter Pirat wäre, als er sagte, er könne sie verstehen..."

"Und warum bezeichnet er euch als herzlos"

"Na ja... ich sagte ihm, als Edelmann sollte er sich keine Gedanken um die Menschen auf der Straße machen...", murmelte Norrington kleinlaut.

"Genau diesen Wortlaut? So was bringt Ja...Jerry...doch nicht dermaßen aus der Fassung."

"Nicht genau dieser Wortlaut... Er erwähnte etwas über das Leid in den Straßen Londons und ich konterte, dass es ihn nicht interessieren müsste... woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass es ihn so aus der Fassung bringt? Immerhin weiß ich fast nichts über ihn..."

"Na ja, er ist eben...sensibel...feinfühlig...und er hat Herz...er ist ein guter Mensch..."

"Kann ich zu ihm?"

"Ist in seinem Zimmer...", meinte Will nur noch und verzog sich.

Norrington warf ihm einen bösen Blick hinterher, bevor er die Treppe hinaufstürmte und vorsichtig an die Tür zu ‚Jerrys' Zimmer klopfte.

Keine Antwort, nur ein leises Schniefen.

Vorsichtig öffnete James die Tür und betrat dann das Zimmer. Er fand ihn auf dem Bett und ging langsam an ihn heran. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich zärtlich über ‚Jerrys' Schulter.

Jack zuckte zusammen. "Was willst du?"

"Ich will mich entschuldigen, Jerry", sagte Norrington dann. "Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bin herzlos und ignorant, wie Du schon sagtest, aber bisher kam keiner, der es mir sagte... Verzeih mir."

Jack setzte sich unsicher auf, wagte es aber nicht dem Kommodore anzusehen. "Okay..."

"Jerry", flehte James leise. "Sieh mich an..."

Jack hob den Blick. "Ist nicht nur das...", flüsterte er tonlos.

"Was ist es dann?" Norrington sah ihn traurig an.

"Wir sind so...so...verschieden...", erklärte Jack. "I- ich hab geglaubt dass sei egal, aber so...so eine gemeinsame Zukunft...ich weiß nicht...irgendwann hängst du mich noch für meine Ansichtsweisen..."

"Wieso sollte ich Dich hängen? Jerry, Dir könnte ich nie etwas antun!" James blickte ihn weiter flehend an. "Sag nicht, dass es keine Zukunft hätte! Wir finden einen Weg!"

"Wirklich? Bist du da ganz sicher...?"

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Ich..." Er blickte zur Seite, doch dann zwang er sich ihn wieder anzublicken. "Ich... ich liebe Dich..."

Jacks Augen wurden groß, dann füllten sie sich wider seine Natur mit Tränen.

James rutschte vorsichtig an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. "Ich könnte Dir niemals wehtun."

"Aber...aber ich bin so ein Arsch...", fuhr Jack auf und sprang fast vom Bett, so dass er beinahe umknallte.

"Was? Jerry nein! Rede nicht so einen Unsinn!" James sprang ebenfalls auf und hielt ihn fest.

"Aber ich hab dich angelogen...", schrie Jack und versuchte sich los zu reißen. "Ich bin nicht der für den du mich hältst..."

"Ich... was...?" James starrte ihn an und ließ ihn nur ganz langsam los.

Jack schnaufte leise. "Ich bin nicht Elizabeths Cousin...genau genommen bin ich noch nicht einmal annähernd mit ihr verwandt...Engländer bin ich in der Tat, aber das interessiert keinen, denn ich bin nicht adlig..."

"Was...?" Das war alles was Norrington noch sagen konnte, so verwirrt war er im Moment. "Ich... Jerry... ich verstehe das nicht..."

"Nicht Jerry...nicht Jeremy..."

"Was? Wer... Wer dann"

Jack legte den Kopf etwas schief. Dann grinste er in bester Sparrowmanier. "Dein schlimmster Alptraum..."

Norrington starrte ihn einen Moment unentwegt an, dann griff er nach seinem rechten Handgelenk und schlug den Ärmel nach oben. "Du...", zischte er.

Unschuldig zuckte Jack mit den Schultern und versuchte sein Handgelenk wieder frei zu bekommen.

"Du hast mich die ganze Zeit angelogen - bewusst angelogen - und nun grinst Du mich so unschuldig an? Du mieses Schwein!" James ließ abrupt sein Handgelenk los und holte dann aus. Er traf Jack fest mit der Faust im Gesicht.

Völlig überrascht wurde Jack von der Wucht nach hinten gegen die Wand geschmettert. Mit blutiger Nase und ziemlich benebelt blieb er erst mal kurz liegen.

Norrington blickte ihn kalt an. "Der Galgen wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, Sparrow", sagte er und spuckte auf ihn, dann verließ er schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer und die Villa.

"So viel zu 'Ich könnte dir niemals wehtun'", schnaubte Jack, während unbemerkt Tränen flossen. Aber dafür war nun wenig Zeit. Jack eilte aus dem Zimmer und stürmte in den Salon zu Will und Elizabeth, die ihn erschrocken ansahen. "Keine Zeit, muss verschwinden...er weiß es..." Damit verlies Jack die swannsche Villa querfeldein.

Elizabeth blickte ihm geschockt hinter her, dann blickte sie Will an. "Was... was wird er tun?"

"Jack? Das was er immer tut, wenn ein Offizier der Marine hinter ihm her ist...abhauen..." Trotzdem verlies auch Will die Villa, um zum Fort zu laufen und zu sehen, was Norrington tat.

Dieser sammelte bereits seine Männer um sich und erklärte ihnen, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem Bürger der englischen Krone her waren, der zwar unschuldig aussah, aber alles andere war.

Will lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. "So viel zu aufrichtiger Liebe", höhnte er. "Könnt ihr nicht einmal euer Herz vor der Krone entscheiden lassen?"

Norrington erteilte den letzten Befehl und die Soldaten stürmten hinaus. Dann wandte er sich zu dem jungen Mann um. "Ich würde mein Herz vielleicht entscheiden lassen, wenn es nicht heraus gerissen worden wäre und dabei in tausend Stücke zerbrach", sagte er kalt und bedachte William mit einem verächteten Blick.

"Und ihr glaubt ihm ginge es besser..."

"Er hat mich belogen, stieg mit mir ins Bett, verletzte mich. Ich würde glatt sagen: Ja!"

"Er konnte doch auch nicht damit rechnen, dass ihr euch verliebt und umgekehrt."

"Oh, natürlich nicht." James blickte ihn verachtend an. "Nun verschwindet! Ich will Euch nicht mehr sehen"

"Rennt in euer Verderben, doch glaubt nicht, dass ich Jack nicht helfen werde."

"Macht, was Euch beliebt, Mr. Turner", war alles, was Norrington noch dazu zu sagen hatte.

Inzwischen war Jack am Strand angekommen und pfiff nach dem vermaledeiten Papagei von Cotton. Doch das Vieh lies mal wieder auf sich warten.

Doch James hatte nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet. Dort stand der einst so stolze Pirat und wirkte nun nicht mehr so stolz. Leise, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, trat er aus den Büschen. Noch bevor Jack reagieren konnte, hielt er ihm einen Dolch an die Kehle. "Was machst Du jetzt, ‚Jerry'?", zischte er in sein Ohr.

"Dir um den Hals fallen, fällt wohl weg..."

James lachte dreckig und drückte den Dolch etwas fester in die feine Haut, bis er eine kleine Wunde geschnitten hatte.

"Au...J- James...das bringt doch nichts", flüsterte Jack und sein Blick ging gegen den Himmel, als ein Schatten über sie hinweg flog.

"Nichts", zischte der Kommodore in sein Ohr, "ich werde Dir gleich zeigen, was nichts bringt." Er bereitete sich darauf vor, den Dolch durch Jacks Kehle zu ziehen.


	9. Gib dein Leben für mich auf

_ebony-zoot: Sich wieder vertragen dürfte schwer fallen...aber an Jack dürfte es kaum liegen...bei Norri bin ich mir da hingegen nicht wirklich sicher...wir werden sehen._

_Mimmy: Hmm, kann ich diesem Blick widerstehen? Na ja, bis jetzt noch...aber an meine gemeinen Cliffis solltest du doch inzwischen gewohnt sein..._

_Manu: Doch, doch, doch...aber ich schreib nimmer weiter...weil...guggsu mal auf Chapteranzeige. Die Story is eigendlich fertig...so im rohen...is wie bei J.K.Rowlings...da is HP auch fertig und wird nur noch überarbeitet, ist bei mir nicht anders._

_Ashumaniel: OO Nein! Umbringen will ich ganz sicher niemanden...aber etwas foltern ist doch erlaubt, ne? _

_Blue April: Ja, das Rumgeschmuse war süss und hat mir Spass gemacht, aber irgendwann muss jeder Traum enden und diesmal halt etwas härter. Aber so ist das Piratenleben nun einmal...wer hoch pokert, kann viel verlieren...Jack in diesem Fall vielleicht seine grosse Liebe._

**

* * *

**

**Mit anderen Augen**

_Gib dein Leben für mich auf_

9/14

* * *

Doch in dem Moment donnerte unweit von ihnen eine Kanonenkugel ins Ufer. Jack nutzte die Chance, um sich zu befreien.

Völlig überrascht strauchelte James zurück. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, bis sein Blick auf ein großes Piratenschiff fiel.

Die ersten Boote waren schon zu Wasser gelassen und mehr als zwei Duzend Piraten erreichte den Strand. Jack stand neben James und blickte traurig auf ihn hinab. Annamaria trat hinter ihn und setzte ihm seinen Hut auf. "Den haben wir aus dem Wasser gefischt...Captain."

"Captain? Was machen wir mit dem?", wollte Gibbs wissen.

"Das ist der Kommodore", knurrte einer der Männer. "Erschießen wir ihn, dann haben wir Ruhe bis der nächste in Port Royal eintrifft."

James sagte nichts. Es war ihm ganz recht, wenn sie ihn erschießen würden. Dann müsste er nicht mehr mit der Schande leben, von einem Piraten betrogen worden zu sein.

"Wir können ihn auch an ein Tau hängen und mit dem Schiff mitschleifen", schlug einer der anderen Piraten vor.

"Oder wir setzen ihn auf einer einsamen Insel aus..."

"Oder wir schneiden ihm die Zunge ab!", kam der Vorschlag aus einer der hinteren Reihen.

Jack stand schweigend daneben. Schmerz stand in seinen Augen, doch das bekam niemand mit.

"Captain...", sagte Annamaria dann, "Wir sollten uns beeilen... wir kriegen Besuch." Sie deutete auf die Soldaten, die sich näherten. "Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen ihn mit an Board und sehen dann weiter..."

Jack nickte zum Boot und ging voran, während seine Leute Norrington fesselten und knebelten und mit zum Boot schleiften.

Der Kommodore ließ alles mit sich machen und landete an Deck schwer gegen die Reling. Dort schoss er Jack nur einen bösen Blick zu, wehrte sich auch nicht, als seine Perücke, das Haarband und andere Utensilien ins Wasser flogen.

Die Pearl kehrte Port Royal das Heck zu und segelte davon. Jack verschwand in der Kabine und tauchte zwei Tage nicht mehr auf. Zwei Tage in denen James sich selbst überlassen wurde, gefesselt an einen der Masten, ohne Wasser, ohne Nahrung.

Am Mittag des zweiten Tages hing James, der prallen Mittagssonne schutzlos ausgeliefert, fast bewusstlos am Mast.

Die Männer waren unter Deck. Ein Seil hielt das Steuerrad fest. Ein Schatten bewegte sich auf Norrington zu, verborgen unter einem dunklen Umhang.

Unter Anstrengung hob er den Kopf und blickte den Fremden an. Doch die Sonne blendete ihn so sehr, dass er nur etwas großes Dunkles sehen konnte.

Wie der Tod ragte die Gestallt über ihm.

"W- was...?", röchelte der Kommodore.

Mit einem Messer wurde er von den Fesseln, die sich bereits tief in die Haut geschnitten hatten, befreit. Dann wurde er auf die Füße gezogen.

James konnte kaum stehen. Er schwankte bedrohlich, konnte aber seinen Gegenüber immer noch nicht erkennen. Sein Körper war komplett geschwächt.

Beinahe sanft wurde er gestützt und vom Deck geführt, in die Kapitänskajüte, wie er nach ein paar Blicken feststellte. Dort wurde er auf dem Bett abgelegt.

"Wieso?", fragte er fast tonlos, "wieso habt Ihr mich nicht dort gleich getötet?"

Ein Becher mit Wasser wurde ihm in die zitternden Hände gedrückt und Jack ging vor ihm in die Knie und schlug die Kapuze zurück. "Weil ich dich liebe, verdammt...", zischte er.

"Was?" James Stimme zitterte, nachdem er etwas Wasser getrunken hatte. Er starrte mit großen Augen auf den Captain, der vorm ihm kniete.

"Im Gegensatz zu anderen kann ich nicht töten was ich liebe..." Jack erhob sich und reichte James ein Stück Brot und Käse.

Dieser blickte ihn nur skeptisch an und nahm dann Brot und Käse. "Wie gnädig...", war alles, was er sagte.

"Heute Abend gibt es was richtiges...alles andere würde die anderen jetzt alarmieren..."

"Warum verrätst Du Deine Besatzung? Ich hab Dich geschlagen - wollte Dich sogar töten..." James blickte zur Seite. Obwohl noch immer etwas Abscheu in ihm war, vor ihm sah er doch irgendwie den Mann, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte.

Jack trug zwar inzwischen wieder Kajal um die Augen, doch sein Bartwuchs lies noch zu wünschen übrig. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen einen Sessel. "Weil du mir wichtiger bist...selbst wenn du mir das nicht glauben willst."

Norrington sagte darauf nichts mehr. Er legte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Die Erschöpfung war ihm noch immer an zusehen und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da schlief er schon.

Nun traute sich Jack wieder zu ihm und strich ihm über die Stirn. Schließlich versorgte er die wunden Handgelenkte und kuschelte sich dann in den Sessel, um James zu beobachten.

Dieser schlief und schlief. Sogar das versprochene Essen am Abend verschlief er. Die Erschöpfung war so groß, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Jack gab sich irgendwann seufzend geschlagen und legte sich neben Norrington aufs Bett.

James kuschelte sich sofort an den warmen Körper und schlang einen Arm um ihn.

Und brachte Jack so ohne es zu wissen wieder dazu neue Tränen zu vergießen.

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte James erst einmal einen Moment, um überhaupt zu verstehen, wo er war, oder wen er da in seinen Armen hielt, aber er sagte nichts, sondern schmiegte sich noch einmal mehr an Jack und schloss seine Augen wieder.

Der Pirat schluckte, legte aber einen Arm um den Kommodore und kraulte ihm den Nacken.

"Es tut mir Leid...", flüsterte Norrington dann, "Verzeih mir..."

Jack schlug die Augen auf und blickte auf James hinab.

Dieser blinzelte zu ihm auf. "Tut mir Leid", flüsterte er noch einmal.

Jacks Lippen berührten die Stirn des Älteren. "Doch nicht alles verloren für uns?"

"Nein", sagte der Kommodore ohne zu überlegen, "gib mir nur... Zeit."

Mit einem Nicken gab Jack sein Einverständnis und löste sich von James.

Dieser rollte sich auf den Rücken und blickte ihn an.

Jack lehnte sich an die Wand und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den angezogenen Knien.

Norrington setzte sich auf. Verdammt. Warum konnte er nicht einmal alle seine Prinzipien über den Haufen werfen? Er liebte diesen Mann doch! War es da nicht egal, ob er nun ein Pirat war oder nicht? "Jerr... Jack, sieh mich an", sagte er dann leise.

Zögernd hob der Pirat den Kopf.

"Ich..." Norrington stockte, "Gott, mir ist es so was von egal, ob Du Pirat bist oder nicht... Ich liebe Dich, verstehst Du? Verdammt, ich würde für Dich mein Leben aufgeben, wenn Du es verlangen würdest..."

Jacks Mundwinkel zogen sich schwach hoch. "Das verlange ich doch gar nicht von dir..."

"Entweder musst Du es verlangen, oder ich verlange es von Dir..."

"Die britische Krone vergibt die Piraterie niemals...ich kann dieses Leben nicht aufgeben, denn es würde mein Tod bedeuten."

"Ich weiß. Und deshalb bitte ich Dich darum, von mir zu verlangen, mein Leben für Dich aufzugeben."

Jack lies die Knie zur Seite sinken, um sich dann darauf aufzurichten. Er rutschte zu James und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. "Komm mit mir...werd zu einem von uns und lern die Freiheit kennen. Lerne das Leben kennen!"

Langsam nickte Norrington. Es war noch immer einige Abscheu in ihm, was Piraten betraf, aber wenn er sich anstrengte, dann würde er es schaffen können. Für Jack, für sich, für ihre Liebe.

Zögernd beugte sich Jack zu James, bis er den Atem des anderen auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

James legte vorsichtig eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zärtlich zu sich, bis er seine Lippen auf Jacks legte.

Schon wieder flossen Tränen und kurz fragte Jack, wann er zur Heulsuse mutiert war, doch dann lies er sich an Norringtons Brust sinken.

Dieser wischte ihm sanft über die Wangen. "Shh, nicht weinen, ich bin bei Dir und gehe nicht mehr weg."

"Das ist gut...gut...", flüsterte Jack und suchte wieder James' Lippen.

James küsste ihn zärtlich, kraulte dabei immer wieder seinen Nacken und zog ihn dann auf seinen Schoß.

Jack musste die letzten Tage nicht geschlafen haben, denn bald fielen ihm die Augen zu, zeugte so von seinem Vertrauen.

Zärtlich strich ihm Norrington über den Rücken und legte sich dann mit ihm wieder hin. "Schlaf... ich pass auf Dich auf...", flüsterte er ihm zärtlich ins Ohr.

Der Schock kam ein paar Stunden später, als Annamaria zwar anklopfte, dann aber in die Kajüte stürmte.

Ihr blieb der Satz "Der Gefangene ist geflohen" im Hals stecken, als sie sah, was sich da im Bett ihres Captains abspielte.

Jack schreckte hoch. "Annamaria?", fragte er verschlafen.

"Ja... aber... Captain..." Sie deutete auf Norrington, der sich auch aus großen Augen anblinzelte.

"Kein aber...", murrte Jack. "Akzeptier es oder lass es...und denkt nicht mal an ne Meuterei..."

Annamaria machte den Mund auf, um etwas zusagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. "Aye, Aye Sir", sagte sie dann und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Jack nickte zufrieden und kuschelte sich wieder an James.

Dieser machte nun seinerseits den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, sagte aber nichts, sondern strich Jack nur zärtlich über den Rücken.

"Du darfst schon was sagen...bin ja nicht dein Captain..."

James lachte. "Na ja... sie wird es den anderen sagen, oder? Was wenn sie meutern?"

"Setzen sie uns eben auf ne einsame Insel...was gibt's romantischeres..."

"Hmm.. guter Plan. Wollen wir sie meutern lassen?" James grinste.

"Aber nur wenn wir n paar Flaschen Rum mitkriegen..." Jack drohte wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zu verfallen.

"Kein Rum", verlangte James.

"Wieso kein Rum? Hatte so lang keinen mehr..."

"Weil Du dann nur komisch durch die Gegend torkelst..."

"Ich hatte keine Probleme deswegen...bietest du mir nen Ersatzstoff an?"

"Sex?", grinste James.

Jack spitzte die Ohren. "Ein äußerst interessanter Aspekt, mein lieber James, äußerst interessant..."

"Ich wusste doch, dass ich Dich damit kriege..." James lachte leise.

"Captain Jack Sparrow ist durchschaubar geworden", meckerte Jack, lies sich aber dadurch nicht groß beeindrucken und kuschelte sich weiter in Norringtons Schoss.

Dieser strich ihm wieder zärtlich über den Rücken und drückte ihn leicht an sich.

"Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass all diejenigen, die uns zu kennen geglaubt haben, geschockt wären uns so zu sehen?"

"Natürlich", sagte James, aber dennoch klang er etwas bitter, "so gesehen, sind wir Feinde..."

"Hm...beruflich gesehen...nicht privat", grinste Jack und schmuste mit James' Bauch.

"Jetzt ja nicht mehr...", murmelte Norrington in Jacks Haare.

"Genau...", gurrte Jack, was Vibrationen gegen James' Bauch aussandte.

"Hmmm...", schnurrte dieser, "daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen..."

"Irgendwann musst du aber auch wieder an die frische Luft...und was zu Essen brauchst du auch noch..."

"Mir geht's hier prima...", widersprach James.

Jack richtete sich auf und blickte seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

James blinzelte ihn an.

"Geht's dir nicht", stellte Jack ziemlich ernst fest und erhob sich seufzend.

"Jack..." Norrington blickte ihm hinter her.

"Ich besorg dir was...", versprach Jack und verlies den Raum, um sich dann plötzlich mit seiner Mannschaft konfrontiert zu sehen.

"Captain..." Gibbs blickte ihn teilweise besorgt, teilweise verständnislos an, "das..."

Jack hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. "Ja, Mr. Gibbs, hast du mir was zu sagen?"

"Der... Er... da... drin... ist..."

"Hungrig...jap, ich geh ihm jetzt was holen", meine Jack abwinkend und wandte sich in Richtung Kombüse.

"Der Kerl würde uns hängen!"

"Nein, nicht mehr..."

"Er ist der Kommodore!" rief er anderer.

"War...", korrigierte Jack.

"Und das soll heißen?" warf Annamaria ein.

"Er wird mitkommen", meinte Jack und drehte sich zu den anderen um, um ihre Reaktionen besser auskosten zu können. Er liebte es seine Leute zu schocken.

Und geschockt waren sie alle. "Was?" fragten einige. "Wie bitte?" andere. "Captain, bist Du Dir da sicher?", sagte Gibbs, der als erster wieder seine Schultern gestrafft hatte.

"Wir können ihn schlecht über Bord werfen..."

"Wieso nicht? Und was macht er in Deinem Bett?"

"Schlafen...und nein, er würde ertrinken...also geht nicht!"

Gibbs kniff die Augen zusammen. "Er soll wohl jetzt hier bleiben?"

Jack grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Wow, sie haben's kapiert", gratulierte er sich selber.

"Jack... das... das ist Wahnsinn!"

"That's life..."

"Und wir sollen uns damit abfinden?"

"Wollt ihr meutern?", knurrte Jack.

"Ähm... nein... aber..."

"Gut...aber? Ihn kennen lernen? Keine Sorge, das werdet ihr..."

Gibbs knurrte nur, sagte aber ansonsten nichts mehr.

Zufrieden pfeifend verschwand Jack also in der Kombüse und kam reichlich beladen mit Vorräten und Wein zurück, um damit in seiner Kajüte zu verschwinden.

James blickte ihn sofort an. "Ich hab euch gehört", sagte er.

"Und...?"

"Na, geben sie jetzt Ruhe?"

"Ich denk schon...wird noch mal ein bisschen Aufregung geben, wenn du raus kommst, aber auch daran gewöhnen sie sich." Jack sprach von seiner Mannschaft wahrlich wie von einer Herde Vieh.

James zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, blickte aber dann auf das Essen.

"Ah...Hunger?", wollte Jack grinsend wissen und betrachtete auch stolz die Sachen, die er auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte.

"Und wie..." James stand auf wackligen Knien auf und ging zum Tisch.

Gentlemenlike rückte ihm Jack den Stuhl zurecht. Von scheuen, zurückhaltenden 'Jerry' war in der Tat wenig übrig.

Sofort stürzte sich Norrington auf das Essen, ihm war es nun wirklich egal, wie er aß, oder wie es aussah, er hatte nur Hunger.

Doch Jack war Pirat, ihn schockte nichts so leicht und er hatte wahrlich schon eine Menge Menschen noch viel unmöglicher Nahrung in sich hineinstopfen sehen.

"Das... ist... wirklich... lecker..."kommentierte James immer mal zwischen dem Schlucken.

"Ist ja auch spanisch...das hat pepp...", grinste der Pirat und setzte sich auf den Tisch neben Norrington.

Dieser trank nun noch etwas Wein, stopfte das Essen aber weiterhin in sich rein. Erst als er fertig war, lehnte er sich zurück und klopfte sich auf den Bauch.

Sofort rutschte Jack vom Tisch und ging neben dem Kommodore in die Hocke. Lächelnd schmiegte er sein Gesicht an dessen trotz der Unmengen an Essen, immer noch flachen Bauch.

"Das... hab ich jetzt gebraucht...", seufzte Norrington nur und fuhr mit einer Hand in Jacks Haare.

Der streichelte dafür James' Bauch. "Wir waren ganz schön gemein zu dir..."

"Ich hab's verdient...", seufzte James.

"Vielleicht mehr, als viele Piraten, denen du noch schlimmeres antun ließt." Jack richtete sich leicht auf. "Aber das ist nun vorbei..."

James blickte ihm in die Augen. "Danke" sagte er dann, "dass Du mir verzeihen kannst..."

Eine warme Hand legte sich an seine Wange. "Ich liebe dich...wie könnte ich dir da nicht verzeihen...?"

Norrington begann zu lächeln. "Ich liebe Dich auch." Er zog Jack an sich, "so sehr..."

"Und nun...wollen wir mal zusehen, dass wir dir ein paar anständige Sachen anziehen, mit denen du dich auch raus trauen kannst..."

"Ja...", seufzte James. Irgendwann musste er ja mal hier raus kommen...

Und schon war Jack in seinem Element und warf Norrington diverse Hemden, Hosen und Westen zu. "Such dir was aus..."

James entschied sich für ein einfaches Hemd und eine dunkle Hose, über das Hemd zog er die passende Weste. Außerdem erlaubte er sich seine Stiefel gegen andere einzutauschen. "Gut?", fragte er dann.

Jack lächelte und zog ihn dann an einer losen Haarsträhne etwas hinunter, um ihn besser küssen zu können.

Norrington erwiderte den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um den Pirat. Dabei zog er ihn näher an sich.

Zart strichen weiche Lippen über James' und bewegten sich auffordernd dagegen.

James' Lippen öffneten sich und er lockte Jacks Zungen in seinen Mund während er den Captain näher an sich zog.

Oh ja, da war es wieder...dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Vertrautheit...hier musste er nicht Captain Jack Sparrow sein...hier war er einfach nur Jack. Zärtlich schlangen sich seine Arme um Norrington und die Hände fuhren an seinem Rücken hoch und wieder runter.

Der Besitzer des Rückens schnurrte leise in ihren Kuss hinein, löste sich aber trotzdem etwas von ihm, um ihn anblicken zu können. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Jacks und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

"Komm jetzt...komm raus...", flüsterte Jack leise und nahm James bei der Hand, um ihn hinter sich her aus der Kajüte an Deck zu führen.


	10. Der Sturm

Ashumaniel: Es geht immer irgendwie weiter und diese Story hier hat doch noch ein paar Teile und wenn sie mal keine mehr hat, wechseln wir die Insel und wenden uns 'Lost' zu. Oder aber der 2. Teil is bis dahin raus und wir haben Inspiration für eine neue Geschichte.

ebony-zoot: Na ja, war Norrington ein netter Chef? Gute Frage, denn wenn nicht, dürften die froh sein ihn los zu sein.

Manu: Öhm, Drama? Ich? Seh ich so aus? Bin doch ein ganz Unschuldiges...könnt keiner Fliege was zu leide tun...ach was...Drama gehört dazu...ein Ende mit Paukenschlag oder so schwebt mir vor...

Blue April: Knuddelig? Putzig? Thehe, also die Worte sind mir im Zusammenhang mit Jack und James noch nicht gekommen, aber mal ein interessanter, neuer Aspeckt...

Mina: Wills Gedanken dürften in die Richtung: 'Besser er macht aus dem Kommodore n Piraten, als aus mir' gehen...

Mimmy: Es geht ja schon weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter...bist du auch noch dabei?

Turquenione: Kein Leben mit Jack Sparrow ohne Spannung würd ich sagen...vor allem kein Leben ohne Alk...mal sehen ob ich mich nächstes Wochenende in Holland auch so masslos besaufen werde wie er, wenn ich im Sparrowkostüm über die 'Elf Fantasy Fair' streife...öhm...was red ich hier für Stuss? Interessiert doch eh keinen...ab zum neuen Chap...

**

* * *

**

**Mit anderen Augen**

_Der Sturm_

10/14

* * *

"Jetzt?" fragte James kleinlaut, klammerte sich aber dennoch an Jacks Hand und versuchte so stolz auszusehen, wie es nur ging.

Er wurde draußen dann auch neugierig von den anderen Piraten gemustert. Einige wirklich nur neugierig, andere auch abfällig und mit unterdrücktem Hass im Blick. Jack zog James unbeirrt hoch zum Steuerrad.

Dort stand dann Norrington etwas eingeschüchtert neben Jack, trotzdem wirkte er noch so stolz und autoritär wie immer. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Reihen der Piraten und irgendwie taten sie ihm Leid. Wenn sie jetzt noch in Port Royal gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sie alle an den Galgen gebracht...

Jack wuselte um ihn herum und hantierte zur Abwechslung mal mit einem intakten Kompass. Dann nannte er einige Korrekturen am Kurs und sah James auffordernd an, der vor dem verankerten Steuer stand.

Dieser blickte Jack fragen an.

"Na los Kommodore...du weißt doch wie das geht..."

James ergriff das Steuerrad, fühlte sich sogleich wieder in seinem Element und änderte dann den Kurs des Schiffes.

Zögernd trat Annamaria hinter den Captain. "Du weißt dass wir nicht genug Proviant haben oder, um zur Isla de Costa zu kommen!"

Jack nickte. "Wir suchen unterwegs was..."

James spitzte seine Ohren.

Jack zog ein zerknittertes Pergament aus seinem Hosenbund und studierte es kurz. "Es müssen mindestens drei Schiffe unterwegs sein, die uns kreuzen sollten...genug Beute würde ich meinen, um zu überleben..."

Der ehemalige Kommodore ließ nun das Steuer, Steuer sein und wandte sich um. Inzwischen war auch der Rest der Crew wieder an die Arbeit gegangen. James beobachtete Jack genau. Er wusste nicht, ob er schon bereit war, andere Schiffe zu überfallen.

Jack orderte seine Leute oder besser gesagt machte sie zur Schnecke, was denen aber ziemlich egal zu sein schien, da sie es sich gewohnt waren.

Nachdem er fertig war, winkte James ihn zu sich.

Jack lies sich neben ihn gegen die Reling sinken.

"Weißt Du... ich bin nicht sicher...", murmelte James dann, "sollten wir wirklich... Schiffe überfallen?"

"Warum nicht? Wir sind Piraten...wie sollen wir sonst auf offener See an Vorräte kommen?"

"Ähm... ja... genau." James seufzte. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich nie daran gewöhnen.

Jack trat vor ihn und stellte sich zwischen Norringtons Beine. "Niemand verlangt dass du da mitmachst, Darling..."

"Doch...", widersprach James, "die da..." Er deutete hinter sich.

"Zu gefährlich...", meinte Jack und strich James eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Zu gefährlich?", fragte James verwirrt, schlang aber seine Arme um Jacks Taille.

"Ja, du kennst das noch nicht...bleib lieber im Hintergrund..."

"Gut, wenn Du das sagst, sollte ich das vielleicht auch tun..." er begann zu grinsen, "Captain... "

"Gut...", lächelte Jack und ignorierte die Tatsache dass seine Männer gerade versuchten ihm Löcher in den Rücken zu starren.

"Die haben was dagegen", flüsterte James in Jacks Ohr.

"Mir egal...sind ja nur eifersüchtig..."

"Deine Crew...", grinste Norrington.

"Wollen halt auch so nen Hintern haben, wie ich ihn hab...", grinste Sparrow und seine Hand fuhr über James' Kehrseite, damit klar, welchen Hintern er meinte.

James erzitterte leicht, grinste dann aber. „Deiner?"

"Meins...", wisperte Jack.

Norrington biss ihm leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Solange das auch mir ist..." Er drückte Jacks Hintern leicht.

"Is es...aber nicht so lang es angezogen ist...", grinste der Captain neckisch und löste sich von James, um seinen

Männern endlich Feuer zu machen und sie vom langsam doch nervigen Starren abzuhalten.

Norrington grinste ihm hinterher und blickte dann aufs Meer hinaus. Mal keine Befehle geben zu müssen war eine Freiheit, die er nur selten genießen konnte. Das Meer hatte er schon immer geliebt.

Der Wind fuhr ihm nun auch ins Gesicht und durch die Haare, wirbelte die offene Mähne unbändig umher.

Fast erschien es ihm so, als wollte dieser ihm sagen: „Frei! Endlich frei!" Und frei, das war er nun. Keine Regeln an die er sich binden musste. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. War es das, was Jack so sehr am Piratensein liebte?

Lange konnte James darüber nicht nachdenken, denn am Horizont begann der Himmel sich zu verdunkeln. Neben ihm sprang ein Pirat, mehr ein Junge als schon ein Mann, auf die Takelage und hielt Ausschau. "Sturmfront...",

meldete er trocken. "Ist in etwa zehn Minuten hier..."

Die Piraten begannen sofort die Segel einzuholen, während einer James zur Seite schupste um besseren Zugang zuhaben.

"Hilf Annamaria beim Steuer, wenn der Sturm losgeht reichen zwei zarte Frauenhände nicht mehr aus!", wies ihn Jack an und eilte selber an einem Seil hoch, dass sich verkappt hatte und das Segel nicht einholen lies.

James tat wie ihm geheißen und trat an Annamaria heran.

Kritisch musterte ihn die dunkelhäutige Schönheit, nickte dann aber, um ihr Einverständnis zu geben. Wenig später war sie froh für den Mann an ihrer Seite, denn der Sturm forderte alles von der Pearl und ihrer Mannschaft.

Nur schwer konnten sich die Beiden am Steuer auf ihren Beinen halten und wurden hart an ihre Grenzen getrieben.

Regen peitsche gnadenlos auf sie nieder und schlug ihnen ins Gesicht.

Einer der Piraten ging bei dem Unwetter über Bord. Hecktisch suchten ihn seine Kumpanen. Schließlich hatte ihn einer ausgemacht! Ehe man sich versah war Jack an ihnen vorbei ins Meer gehechtet. Nicht nur die Männer der Royal Navy konnten nicht alle schwimmen, auch einige Piraten waren dessen leider nicht fähig, also musste Jack sich beeilen.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da klebte der junge Mann japsend und schnaufend an Jack und versuchte sich vergeblich über Wasser zu halten. Erst als die Beiden von den anderen wieder an Board gezogen worden, sank der Pirat in sich

zusammen und versuchte Luft zu schnappen. James war bei diesem Unterfangen was das Herz stehen geblieben, als Jack über Board gesprungen war.

Aber der Captain war nicht blöd und nicht ungesichert gesprungen. Nun löste er schnaufend den Knoten des Seils und zog es von seiner Hüfte. Seine Leute würden sich schon um den jungen Mann kümmern, jetzt musste er erst einmal selbst ans Steuer. Es war, als ob die Pearl gegen den Sturm zu bocken angefangen hätte und nur ihr Captain sie wieder beruhigen konnte.

Annamaria und James räumten freiwillig das Feld und mussten nun darauf aufpassen nicht selber über Board zu stürzen, da der Sturm so sehr tobte.

Schließlich schickte Jack die Mannschaft unter Deck, da sie hier nichts mehr verrichten konnten.

Nur widerwillig ließ sich der ehemalige Kommodore von Annamaria unter Deck ziehen, da er eigentlich viel lieber bei Jack bleiben wollte. Er traute zwar seinen Fähigkeiten, aber dennoch wollte er lieber in seiner Nähe sein.

Doch er verbrachte die kommende Nacht allein in der Kajüte des Captains und konnte spüren wie der Sturm nachließ.

Als er am Morgen, nachdem er unglaublich schlecht geschlafen hatte, wieder an Deck kam, erblickte er nur Jack am Steuer. Es war noch früh, aber die Wolken hatten sich verzogen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, trotzdem kitzelte das Licht schon die dunklen Bretter des Schiffs, die durch das Wasser geheimnisvoll glitzerten. Der Rest der Mannschaft war noch immer unter Deck. Langsam schritt James auf Jack zu.

Der Captain blickte starr gerade aus und schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Jack...", sagte James dann.

Jacks Kopf ruckte herum und er lächelte James kurz an. Nach und nach kamen nun auch die anderen Piraten aus ihren Löchern gekrochen und machten sich ohne Aufforderung daran, dass Schiff wieder flott zu kriegen.

„Alles okay?", fragte James und trat an ihn heran. Dabei legte er eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter.

Die Muskeln unter seiner Hand waren eiskalt und hart, aber Jack nickte.

„Geh und leg Dich hin, Du bist kalt, verspannt und erschöpft..."

Annamaria trat neben ihn und nahm ihm sanft das Steuer aus der Hand. Langsam lies jack die Hände sinken und trottete zu seiner Kajüte. Nur mühsam schien er die Tür aufzubekommen und verschloss sie nicht ganz hinter sich, so

dass man das anschließende Rumpeln ungedämpft hören konnte.

James folgte ihm langsam und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich, nachdem er in die Kajüte getreten war. „Jack..."

Jack war gegen den Stuhl gestoßen und beide waren zu Boden gegangen. Nun kam er nicht mehr alleine hoch und lag halb schlafend, halb besinnungslos und gekrümmt vor dem Tisch.

Sofort war Norrington an seiner Seite und hob ihn hoch. Die nassen Klamotten zog er ihm aus, nachdem er ihn aufs Bett gelegt hatte und zog ihm etwas Frisches, Trockenes an. Zärtlich strich er über seine Stirn.

Leise seufzend schmiegte Jack sein langsam nicht mehr so glattes Gesicht in James' Hand.

Sanft strich der ehemalige Kommodore über die Stoppeln an Jacks Kinn und lächelte leicht. Er lehnte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn dann kurz. „Schlaf jetzt, in Ordnung? Ich wecke Dich, wenn etwas ist und gehe nicht weg..."

"Hmmm...", machte Jack nur und kuschelte sich ins Kissen, dass so wundervoll nach Norrington roch.

Dieser lächelte und machte es sich auf der Bettkante bequem, strich dabei aber immer weiter über Jacks Stirn. Er blickte auf den Mann hinab, der nun so friedlich schlief und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wieso er das alles tat. Die

Liebe zu ihm war stärker, als alles, was er vorher bereits einmal gefühlt hatte – und Norrington selbst hatte nie glauben können, dass er einmal so etwas für einen Mann empfinden könnte. Aber Jack, nun Jack war Jack, auch,

wenn er ihn als Jerry kennen gelernt hatte, änderte das seine Gefühle nicht, etwas zog ihn an und das lag nicht daran, dass er jemand anders war. Nein, er würde alles für ihn tun und nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen. Nie mehr.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte Gibbs vorsichtig an. "Käp'n? Da is'n schiff am Horizont...", meldete er zaghaft.

James Hand zuckte sofort von Jack zurück, als dieser sich abrupt aufsetzte.

"Ich komm ja schon", japste Jack auf und blickte verwirrt um sich, nicht wissend wie er ins Bett gekommen war.

„Ich hab Dich rein gesteckt", erklärte James ihn und nickte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Danke...", flüsterte Jack rau und rappelte sich dann auf, um in die Stiefel zu schlüpfen.

James lächelte leicht, war aber weniger glücklich über das Schiff, was man gesichtet hatte.

Jack schien noch etwas müde, denn erst mal hielt er das Fernrohr verkehrt herum vors Auge. "Is ja meilenweit

weg...", blökte er und bekam dann fast einen Herzinfarkt, als ihm das Fernrohr richtig in die Hand gegeben wurde und er das Schiff nun fast vor der Nase hatte.

Norrington trat ebenfalls an Deck und betrachtete das alles. Gibbs trat neben Jack. „Was denkste?"

"Haben sicher ne Menge Lebensmittel an Bord...", mutmaßte Jack. "Aber seid auf der Hut, die könnten sich heftig wehren."

„Hey, Du kennst uns doch", grinste Gibbs.

"Ja, eben...", knurrte Jack und taumelte an der Reling entlang um dann hoch zum Steuer zu gelangen.

„Wir würden nix tun, was Du nicht auch tun würdest!", rief Gibbs ihm hinterher.

Jack hob seine Hand und winkte nur noch ab, bevor er von Annamaria das Steuer übernahm. Die Frau blickte ihn kritisch an. "Du hast doch kaum geschlafen Käpt'n...vielleicht sollte ich..."

Doch Jack knurrte nur und Annamaria verzog sich lieber.

„Sie hat Recht, Jack" sagte nun Norrington, der an ihn herangetreten war. „Lass sie."

Genervt aufstöhnend übergab Jack Annamaria das Steuer wieder und hüpfte auf die Reling. Die Pearl machte gute Fahrt und kam dem Ziel immer näher. Annamaria räusperte sich leise neben Norrington, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Der ehemalige Kommodore wandte sich ihr zu. „Ja?"

"Ihm geht's nicht so gut...passt auf ihn auf...und zieht ihn notfalls mit in die Kabine..."

„Hatte ich so oder so vor", James lächelte. Er ging zu Jack und stellte sich neben ihn.

Der schien langsam in Kampflaune zu kommen, denn seine Wangen glühten und die Augen glänzen aufgeregt.

„Jack", sagte James langsam.

"Was?", fragte Jack ohne James anzusehen.

„Du bist krank, schwach und ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

"Krank? Schwach? Na dass denk ich mir...ist schließlich ein Schiff der Engländer...", meinte Jack schnaufend und blickte zu James, allerdings nicht in die Augen, sondern nur auf seine Brust.

„Du standest die ganze Nacht hier draußen. Du hast Dich noch nicht wirklich auskuriert. Kommt mit mir in Deine Kajüte."

Jack zog ein Gesicht wie ein trotziges Kind. "Und der Überfall?"

„Den erledigen Deine Männer auch ohne Dich." James sah ihn flehend an.

Sofort hob Jack den Zeigefinger. "Sieh mich nich so an! Nein...! Tu's nicht! Nein! Lass...das...oh man, scheiße...ich geh ja schon..."

Norrington grinste zufrieden. „Gut, komm!" Er zog Jack mit sich zurück und zwinkerte Annamaria dabei zu. Die Kajütentür schloss er hinter ihnen und drückte Jack aufs Bett.

Dort setzte Jack sich im Schneidersitz hin und schmollte.

„Schmoll nicht", ermahnte ihn James, „Du weißt, dass Du nicht ganz fit bist – Dir hätte sonst was passieren können!"

"Oder auch nicht", blaffte Jack. "Ich hab schon schlimmeres durch gestanden..."

„Trotzdem. Tu's für mich, bitte..." Wieder blickte James ihn fehlend an.

Resigniert stöhnte Jack auf und lies sich seitlich ins Kissen fallen.

James ging zum Bett und strich ihm dann über die Wange. „Ist wirklich besser, okay?"

"Hmm...", machte Jack nur und nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Aber du bleibst auch hier, oder"?

„Natürlich", sagte James und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich geh nicht weg."

Doch dann begann der Kampf und Schüsse knallten, Schwerter und Säbel schlugen aufeinander ein. Jack fand keine Ruhe und saß aufrecht im Bett, gebannt auf die Geräusche außerhalb der Kajüte lauschend.

James stand auf und verbarrikadierte die Tür mit allem, was er finden konnte. Nicht, dass es von Nöten gewesen wäre, er wollte nur nicht, dass Jack hinaus kam. Dann setzte er sich wieder und zog ihn an sich.

Verwirrt blickte Jack ihn von unten her an.

Doch James lächelte. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht schlägst Du mich k.o. und stielst Dich dann raus? Das dürfte Dich eine Zeit aufhalten..." Er grinste dann schief.

Jack aber schnaubte entrüstet und zuckte zusammeln, als eine Scheibe zu seiner Kajüte zerbrach. "Hey! Die nehmen mein Schiff auseinander!"

James hielt ihn fest, als er aufspringen wollte. „Deine Leute machen das schon. Du bleibst jetzt hier... eine Scheibe ist nicht die Welt..."

"Aber..." Wieder krachten Schüsse. Jack vergrub kurzerhand sein Gesicht in James' Armbeuge und versuchte so den Geräuschen etwas zu entgehen.

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile, bis man schließlich nichts mehr hörte. James lauschte auf.

Es war Gibbs der schließlich anklopfte und verkündete, dass sie die Beute an Bord gebracht und das andere Schiff schon halb gesunken war.

„Siehst Du", lachte James und ließ Jack schließlich los, der schon bedächtig zappelte.

"Hilf mir mal!", maulte er und begann die Tür frei zu räumen.

James seufzte und machte sich dann daran Jack zu helfen. Nachdem die Tür frei geräumt war, stürmte Jack auch schon hinaus.

Das Deck der Pearl sah reichlich verwüstet aus und Jack knickte vor Schreck fast die Knie ein.

Norrington zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Anscheinend hatten die anderen auch erbittert gekämpft.

Gibbs meldete Jack, dass die Vorräte nun sicher ohne weiteres bis zur Isla de Costa reichen würden.

"Irgend welche größeren Schäden an der Pearl", wollte Jack wissen.

„Also...", murmelte Gibbs, „nich so wirklich..."

"Gut...", seufzte Jack, bevor er rückwärts in James Arme taumelte.

Norrington fing ihn auf. „Hey, Du solltest Dich wieder hinlegen...", murmelte er.

Jack atmete nur stoßweise aus und antwortete nicht. Gibbs und Annamaria kamen näher. Die Frau legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Gut hat er nicht mitgekämpft", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Ich bring ihn zurück", erklärte James und nahm ihn kurzer Hand auf die Arme und trug ihn zurück in die Kapitänskajüte und legte ihn dort aufs Bett.

Die Piraten kümmerten sich um das Schiff und Annamaria folgte Norrington in die Kajüte. "Wir haben noch rund fünf Tage bis zur Costa...wir müssen zusehen dass wir ihn so wieder fitt bekommen, wir haben keinerlei Medizin an

Bord."

„Na ja, ich denke nicht, dass er uns hier wegsterben wird...", murmelte James, „aber absolute Bettruhe wird wohl erst mal das Beste sein."

Annamaria nickte. "Ihr habt keine Ahnung von den Zuständen auf einem Piratenschiff."

James sah sie schief von der Seite an. „Ich war noch nie auf einem Piratenschiff", sagte er.

"Ihr habt sie lange gejagt..."

„Das ist jetzt vorbei, okay?", erklärte er knurrend. „Ich hab sie lange gejagt, ja, aber, dass heißt nicht, dass ich selbst mal eines betreten habe."

Annamaria hob die Hände. "Ist ja schon gut, ich hab's kapiert. Kümmert euch einfach um den Käpt'n..."

„Hatte ich vor", knurrte James, bereits in perfekter Piratenmanier, „Kümmert Euch lieber darum, dass Ihr sein Schiff wieder in Ordnung bringt..."

Die junge Frau verschwand und knallte die Kajütentür hinter sich zu.

James verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sich wieder Jack zuwandte. Er blickte sich um und fand eine Flasche mit Wasser und ein Tuch. Vorsichtig benetzte er da Tuch und tupfte dann damit Jacks Stirn ab.

Jack murrte dagegen und faselte was von 'Rum'.

„Kein Rum", erklärte James, kühlte dabei weiter seine Stirn und deckte ihn zu.

Der Pirat drehte den Kopf etwas zu und öffnete matt die Augen. "James...wieso? Ich war doch grad draußen..."

„Ja, aber Du bist fast zusammengebrochen", sagte James und lächelte liebevoll. „Wäre doch nicht so gut gewesen, wenn Du gekämpft hättest, hm?"

"'tschuldigung", nuschelte Jack und rollte sich zur Seite, um leise zu husten. "Krieg ich was zu trinken?"

James reichte ihm das Wasser.

Jack spuckte es nach einem Schluck erschrocken wieder aus. "Was ist denn das? wo is der Rum?"

„Wasser", erklärte James. „Das ist Wasser..."

"Wo ist der Rum?", plärrte Jack und hustete wieder.

„Du kriegst keinen Rum!"

"Will aber...", wimmerte Jack. "Ich fühl mich so dreckig..."

„Macht Rum nicht besser" sagte James.

"Doch sicher..."

Norrington seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. Er nahm die Flasche mit dem Rum und gab sie Jack.

Sofort nahm Jack einen tiefen Schluck. Daraufhin hustete er noch schlimmer, legte sich dann aber ruhig zurück ins Kissen.

James seufzte noch lauter, nahm aber die Flasche wieder und knurrte dann.

Jack öffnete nur noch müde die Augen und berührte James an der Hand.

„Schlaf jetzt", lächelte dieser und drückte Jacks Hand zärtlich.

"Danke..."

„Nichts zu danken", lächelte Norrington.

Bald war Jack vom Fieber befallen in tiefen Schlaf gerissen worden.

Besorgt saß James an seiner Seite und tupfte immer mal wieder seine Stirn ab, aber das Fieber wollte einfach nicht runter gehen.

Die Mannschaft wurde unruhiger. Von tag zu Tag mehr, je länger ihr Käpt'n nicht unter ihnen weilte.

Irgendwann war es Annamaria, die an die Kajütentür klopfte. James hob seinen Kopf. „Ja?"

"Land in Sicht", meldete die junge Schwarze.

„Sehr gut..." James blickte zurück auf Jack, „Ihm geht's nicht gut und das Fieber geht auch nicht runter..."

"Hoffen wir dass wir einen Arzt finden, der sich auf ein Piratenschiff traut..."

„Zur Not bringen wir Jack runter."

"Meint ihr, ihr könnt ihn tragen?" Unsicher blickte Annamaria zu Jack.

James nickte. „Er ist nicht schwer."

"Erst mal sehen, ob wir überhaupt einen Arzt finden..."

„Es wird schon einer da sein...", murmelte James.

Jack bekam von dem Gespräch gar nichts mit und versuchte angestrengt genug Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Besorgt ging Annamarias Blick zu ihm. "Das ist keine Erkältung mehr, oder?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, da ich kein Arzt bin, aber ich denke er hat Grippe, oder etwas Schlimmeres..." James blickte sie vorsichtig an. „Wenn er nicht bald einen Arzt sieht..." er brach ab.

"Beeilen wir uns...", meinte Annamaria.

„Ja" stimmte James zu und scheuchte sie dann aus der Kajüte. Er wandte sich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick wieder Jack zu.

Bis zur Nase zugedeckt blinzelte Jack zu James, doch er erkannte ihn nicht wirklich und schloss wieder die Augen.

James hoffte nur, dass sie schnell Land erreichten. Ihm ging es mit jedem Augenblick schlechter...


	11. Hilfe aus der Familie

**Manu: **Na ja, ich bin ja schon fies und gemein und so, aber jemanden umbringen? Hmmm...na gut eine Überlegung wär's wert...irgendjemand wird sicher noch ins Gras beissen, fragt sich nur wer...

**ebony-zoot: **Eine gute Frage. Was würdest du tun, wenn du dein Leben für jemanden vollkommen geändert hättest und dieser nicht mehr wäre?

**Mimmy: **Aye Ma'am! Zu Befehl, Ma'am! Alles erledigt Ma'am!

**Blue-eyes-Dragon: **Oh, ich kann IMMER an sollchen Stellen aufhören...immer...so gemein bin ich halt...und hoffe dennoch die Leser verzeihen mir...

**

* * *

**

**Mit anderen Augen  
**

_Hilfe aus der Familie_

11/14

* * *

Doch es dauerte noch mehr als eine Stunde bis sie anlegen konnte. Jack war inzwischen vollkommen teilnahmslos geworden und schnappte nach Luft. 

Besorgt blickte Norrington auf ihn und entschied sich nun dazu an Deck zu gehen. Er zog Annamaria beiseite. „Hört zu" sagte er dann, „Jack braucht dringend einen Arzt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es ohne einen nicht länger aushält..."

"Ich beeil mich ja schon...", maulte die Frau und sprang schnell auf den Steg, um dann in die Stadt zu hetzen. Ihre Eile zeigte deutlich wie besorgt auch sie war.

James ging zurück zu Jack, den er nur ungern länger allein lassen wollte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Das ganze Kissen war inzwischen durchgeschwitzt und Jack hatte die Decke von sich gestrampelt um besser Luft zu bekommen.

Norrington strich ihm über die Stirn, die total schweißnass war. Besorgt blickte er ihn an. „Was machst Du denn auch?", flüsterte er.

Doch Jack schnaufte nur und drehte unruhig den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite.

„Nur noch ein Bisschen durchhalten, Jack", flüsterte James.

Annamaria kam bald zurück, doch ohne Arzt.

„Verdammt! Wo ist der Arzt?", fuhr James sie sofort an.

"Der...der liegt halb besoffen in einer Kneipe...", druckste Annamaria herum.

„Er tut WAS?", fauchte James dann.

"Ist nicht in der Lage auch nur aufzustehen...der Wirt meinte, aber...dass außerhalb ein Mädchen wohnen würde, dass sich aufs Heilen versteht. Aber es ist zu weit weg um hin zu laufen und sie her zu führen...wir sollten Jack

lieber gleich hinbringen."

„Dann bringen wir ihn da jetzt hin", erklärte James und hob Jack dann vorsichtig auf seine Arme. „Gleich!" Er hatte nichts von seiner Autorität verloren, auch wenn er zwar jetzt ein Pirat war, strahlte aber dennoch genügend aus, um noch gut als Befehlshaber der Royal Navy angesehen zu werden.

Und seltsamerweise kuschten auf die Piraten. Annamaria und Gibbs begleiteten Norrington, würden Jack wohl bis in die Hölle folgen.

Die drei, James mit Jack auf den Armen, liefen im Eilschritt zu dem beschriebenen Ort und Gibbs klopfte dann auch brav an.

Eine junge Frau, die sogar nicht dem Bild einer Kräuterhexe entsprach, öffnete die Tür. Kaum dass sie Jack in James Armen erblickte, winkte sie die Leute in ihre Hütte.

James trug den Kranken in die Hütte und legte ihn dann dort auf das Bett, was er dort entdeckte.

"Wie lange liegt er schon in diesem Fieber?", wollte das Mädchen wissen und gab Kräuter in einen Mörsertopf, um sie zu zermahlen.

„Na ja... eine Woche vielleicht", meinte James, der die Tage unter Decke nur schwer hatte einschätzen können.

"Können sie ihm helfen?", wollte Annamaria ungestüm wissen, während sie nicht versuchte der Frau im weg zu stehen. Sie betrachtete die Tinktur misstrauisch, die sie Jack kurz darauf einflösste.

„Wir werden sehen" sagte diese, „wir werden sehen..."

Als sie ihm schließlich eine Paste auf die Brust schmierte, die seine Atemwege befreien sollte, begann Jack keuchend zu husten.

James starrte sie fragend an. „Was? Was tut Ihr da?"

"Ich löse nur den Schleim, der ihm das Atmen erschwert..." Vorsichtig drehte sich Jack auf die Seite und prompt spuckte er auch schon etwas aus und atmete tiefer durch.

„Und... dann wird er wieder gesund?", fragte Norrington nach, beäugte die Frau etwas kritisch.

"Wenn er die nächste Nacht überlebt", meinte die Frau und erhob sich vom Krankenbett.

„Was... was hat er jetzt eigentlich?", hackte James nach und setzte sich neben Jack aufs Bett.

"Eine Lungenentzündung...ziemlich verschleppt würde ich sogar meinen."

James seufzte nur leise und blickte auf den unruhig Schlafenden. Zärtlich strich er über seine Schulter, dann über seine Stirn.

"Sie bleiben hier, ja?", wollte Annamaria wissen.

„Ich gehe gewiss nicht von seiner Seite", erwiderte James.

Das Mädchen nickte. "Ihr könnt bleiben..."

„Was ist mit den Beiden anderen? Wenn sie wollen, meine ich...", fragte James dann.

"Wir sehen für die Pearl", meinte Gibbs. "Jack scheint ja in guten Händen zu sein."

„Gut" sagte Norrington dann, lächelte leicht, bevor sein Ausdruck wieder ernst wurde, „wenn es ihm morgen besser geht, dann kommen wir zurück, wenn wir bis übermorgen nicht zurück sein sollten..." er stockte leise, „hat er es nicht geschafft und ich werde auch nicht mehr zurückkehren."

Gibbs und Annamaria nickte, schienen aber nicht sehr glücklich. "Wenn...wenn der Käpt'n es nicht schafft...werden wir ihn aber mit aufs Meer nehmen...", meinte Gibbs, worauf Annamaria ihn in die Seite knuffte. "Er wird es schon schaffen!"

„Gut..." James seufzte, „dann... wenn ich in zwei Tagen nicht zurückkomme, werdet Ihr ihn hier finden können..." Er wandte seinen Blick zurück auf Jack.

Die beiden Piraten verschwanden, während Jack immer ruhiger und scheinbar schmerzloser schlief.

James spürte den Blick des Mädchens auf ihm ruhen, sagte aber nichts, sondern blickte nur starr auf Jack.

Irgendwann hielt sie ihm eine Schüssel mit Suppe hin. "Hier...ihr müsst auch bei Kräften bleiben...er braucht euch."

„Danke" meinte James leise und begann die Suppe zu essen. „Ich hätte ihn da nicht draußen stehen lassen dürfen..." sagte er dann und blickte entschuldigend auf. Er machte sich ziemlich große Selbstvorwürfe.

"Was ist geschehen?", wollte das Mädchen wissen, um James etwas abzulenken.

„Sturm" sagte dieser dann ganz leise, „er hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen alleine die ganze Nacht in diesem kalten Regen und Wind zu stehen..." Er seufzte leise.

"Aber er kannte doch die gefahren eines solchen Sturmes."

„Das müsst Ihr mir nicht sagen", seufzte Norrington leise, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. „Wie ist Euer Name?"

"Selina...aber sagt mir...ihr wirkt nicht wirklich wie ein Pirat...was trieb euch zu so einem Haufen?"

„Nein, Selina" sagte James dann und ein Lächelnd schlich sich auf seine Lippen, „Ihr habt Recht. Ich bin kein Pirat. Ich war Kommodore der Royal Navy und er stellte mich vor die Wahl. Besser gesagt, ich bat ihn, mich vor die Wahl zu stellen, denn, wenn er es nicht getan hätte, hätte ich ihn darum bitten müssen, sein Leben auf See aufzugeben, das wäre niemals gut gegangen..."

"In der Tat...ein Kommodore ist ein Job, aber Pirat...ist man mit Leib und Seele."

„Dennoch komme ich noch nicht so recht damit klar... andere Schiffe zu überfallen und dergleichen... aber man gewöhnt sich so langsam ihre Sprache an..." Er lachte leise, „aber ich weiß wieso ich es getan hab."

"Der einzige Grund warum ein gestandener Mann sein früheres Leben vollkommen aufgibt."

„Ja" sagte James dann, „ich hätte es früher nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich einmal einen Mann lieben könnte... aber..."

Selina lächelte. "...Käpt'n Jack Sparrow, gewinnt jedes Herz...seines hingegen bekommt man so gut wie fast nicht. Ihr seid ein wahrer Glückspilz..."

„Dafür, dass wir früher wahre Erzfeinde waren, ist es fast ein Wunder..."

"Vielleicht gerade deswegen..."

„Ihr meint, er lernte mich von einer anderen Seite kennen und sah mich dann mit anderen Augen?", hakte Norrington nach.

"So in etwa...Gefühle waren jedenfalls von Anfang an da..."

„Woher... woher wisst Ihr das?" Die stolze Stimme des stolzen Mannes klang fast ängstlich, als er in ihre Augen blickte.

"Oh, eure erste Begegnung ist legendär und auch bis hier hin durch gedrungen."

James lachte dann leise. „Nun ja... damals sah ich ihn..." er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „mit anderen Augen..."

"Ihr wolltet ihn hängen", korrigierte ihn Selina und stellte eine Schüssel mit kühlem Wasser neben dem Bett hin, um frische Wickel anzulegen.

„Ja..." murmelte James dann leise und senkte seinen Blick, „ich... war blind..." Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie dabei.

Selina schien zu wissen was sie tat und sie schien keine Scheu zu kennen. Jack war ganz offensichtlich kein Fremder für sie.

„Kennt Ihr ihn?" fragte dann James sie dann.

"Hm...? Hm...ja..."

„Woher?", wollte Norrington dann wissen.

Selina sah ihn von unten aus dunklen Augen an. "Wer kennt ihn schon nicht?", wich sie etwas aus.

„Ihr weicht mir aus", stellte James dann fest.

Das Mädchen lächelte scheu. "Er..." Sie erhob sich. "...er ist mein Bruder..."

„Euer Bruder?"

Selina nickte. "Halbbruder...wir haben sie selbe Mutter..."

„Wow... das... das wusste ich ja gar nicht..."

"Man weiß wenig über Jack...aber das ist sein Wille..."

„Wieso?", fragte James dann leise.

"Um sich zu schützen..."

„Verständlich", nickte der ehemalige Kommodore dann.

"Ja...wer nichts über ihn weiß, kann ihn auch nicht verletzen..."

„Das heißt, er erzählt mir nichts, weil er Angst hat, dass ich ihn verletzen könnte?" James blickte sie etwas traurig an.

"Nein, weil er es noch nicht gewohnt ist zu vertrauen."

„Verstehe...", murmelte Norrington dann leise.

"Ich tu was ich kann...das können sie mir glauben."

James blickte auf und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Selina kümmerte sich ganze Nacht um den fiebernden Jack, doch irgendwann im Morgengrauen schlief auch sie in einem Sessel ein.

Auch Norrington wurde vom Schlaf übermannt und lag mit seiner Stirn auf Jacks Schulter. Einer seiner Arme lag über dem Piraten und er hatte sich nah an ihn geschmiegt.

Geweckt wurde er durch zarte Finger, die durch seine Haare strichen.

Sofort schreckte James hoch, lächelte dennoch auf Jack herab, als er sah, dass er wieder erwacht war. „Jack", flüsterte er dann und lächelte.

Müde erwiderte Jack das Lächeln und strich weiter mit den Fingern durch James' Haare.

„Schlaf noch ein Bisschen", wisperte James.

"Hab doch geschlafen...", antwortete Jack heiser.

„Du bist krank" erwiderte Norrington.

"Ich weiß...ich fühl mich auch so..."

„Siehst Du... und deshalb solltest Du schlafen..."

Jack nickte leicht und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an James' Wange hinab. "...liebe dich..."

„Ich liebe Dich auch", flüsterte James zurück und schmiegte sich leicht gegen Jacks Finger.

Bald aber erlahmte die Berührung und Jack atmete tief durch.

Zärtlich küsste James seine Wange und strich ihm dann über die Augen. „Schlaf noch etwas."

Jack nickte leicht und sein Kopf rollte etwas zur Seite.

James vergrub dann sein eigenes Gesicht an Jacks Hals und war auch schon kurz darauf wieder selbst eingeschlafen.

Selina legte ihm eine Decke über, nachdem sie aufgestanden war und verlies das Haus.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Zeit, bis James schließlich selbst wieder aufwachte. Doch dann hob er seinen Kopf und blickte in Jacks Gesicht.

Dicht an James gekuschelte schlief der Captain der Black Pearl scheinbar fast fieberfrei und gurrte leise im Schlaf.

Norrington lächelte und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er war wieder gesund. Welch Glück!

Schließlich öffneten sich Jacks Augen ob der sanften Berührung und er rutschte dichter an James' Gesicht heran.

James beugte sich etwas mehr zu ihm herab und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dann streichelte er ihm durch die Haare und lächelte ihn wieder sanft an. „Hey..." flüsterte er, „wie geht's Dir?"

"Hmm, tut alles weh...", gab Jack zu. "Zu lang gelegen..."

„Und ansonsten?", fragte James dann weiter, setzte sich auf und half auch ihm sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen.

"Hui...wie nach zuviel Rum..."

Norrington lachte leise. „Kleiner Säufer", kommentierte er dann das und erhob sich. „Willst Du Wasser?"

Jack verzog das Gesicht. "Muss das sein?"

„Du musst was trinken", erklärt James.

"Ja, aber kein Rum?"

„Kein Rum."

"Okay...Bier?"

„Auch kein Bier."

"Wein?"

„Gar nichts Alkoholisches!" James blickte ihn ernst an.

"Tee?"

„Dürfte wohl gehen... ich weiß nur nicht... wie ich Dir Tee machen kann...", murmelte Norrington dann und wurde sogar rot.

"Ehm, wie wär's wenn du Tee suchst und ihn mit kochendem Wasser übergießt?"

„Gut..." James tat wie ihm geheißen und schon bald darauf hielt er Jack eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee unter die Nase.

Jack schnupperte und pustete etwas, um das Getränk trinkbar zu machen.

James setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihn dabei.

Und Jack lehnte sich an seine Schulter und sah sich erst mal in dem Häuschen um. Irgendwie kam es ihm seltsam vertraut vor.

„Wir müssen heute zurück auf die Pearl. Wenn wir nicht kommen, denken sie, dass Du es nicht geschafft hast", meinte James dann.

"Auf die Pearl? Sofort!" Schon war Jack aufgestanden und schwankte wie bei schwersten Wellengang auf Meer.

James stand ebenfalls auf und stützte ihn. „Wieso hast Du's jetzt so eilig?"

"Na müssen auf die Pearl...wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Isla... oder Costa... ich weiß nicht... Annamaria und Mr. Gibbs haben uns hergebracht..." James stützte Jack, bis sie zur Tür kamen. „Dann gehen wir jetzt", sagte er.

"Uh...oho...wenn wir hier...auf der Costa sind, dann ist das hier..." Jack klatschte sich die Hand an die Stirn.

James schwankte zwischen ‚ich weiß' und ‚was'. Er entschied sich dann für: „Was?"

"Welcome to my sweet home...", lallte Jack.

„Also ich fühl mich hier wohl...", lächelte James.

"Ja, das ist die weibliche Hand...uaks, wo hat sie die Vorhänge nur her...?"

„Gekauft?", lachte James. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du an denen auszusetzen hast. So schrecklich sind sie gar nicht..."

"Das ist aber nicht mein Modegeschmack..."

„Du bist doch so oder so die meiste Zeit auf See."

"Weißt du...dieses Mädchen, das hier lebt, die Kleine, die ist...na ja...mit mir...verwandt...so zu sagen..."

„So?" James zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Sie is...meine Schwester...", gab Jack zu.

James lächelte ihn an und küsste dann seine Wange, sagte aber weiter nichts. Er wusste so oder so nicht, was er jetzt noch sagen sollte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen...sie ist sicher einkaufen..."

„Gut, tun wir das..." James lehnte ihn sachte gegen die Wand und suchte dann nach einem Zettel und Tinte, wo er eine Nachricht für Selina drauf schrieb.

Müde rutschte Jack schon nach ein paar Sekunden an der Wand herab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte James seine Nachricht beendet und ging dann wieder zu Jack, der schon halb auf dem Boden hockte. „Soll ich Dich tragen?", fragte er, als er neben ihm in die Knie ging.

"Das wäre aber peinlich...", murrte Jack, seufzte dann aber. "Lässt sich aber wohl kaum vermeiden, wenn ich hier weg kommen soll..."

„Nein, wird anders nicht funktionieren..." James lächelte ihn an, „na komm." Er schob eine Hand vorsichtig unter Jacks Rücken, die andere unter seine Beine und hob ihn dann vorsichtig hoch.

Schnaubend legte Jack seine Arme um Norringtons Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Schulterbeuge. Ganz unangenehm war es ja nicht getragen zu werden, nur als Captain hatte er halt einen Ruf zu wahren.

„Hey... ich kann Dich auch über meine Schulter werfen und schreiend und kreischend mit Dir aufs Schiff rennen..." James konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er sich daran machte das kleine Haus zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich wieder zu schließen.

"Und was würde das bringen?", nuschelte Jack gegen James Halsbeuge und sein warmer Atem lies den ehemaligen Kommodore schauern.

„Spaß für mich", hauchte James dann, obwohl sich auf seinem Hals Gänsehaut bildete.

"Was ist denn daran lustig?", murmelte Jack und schmiegte sich fester an James. Es war gut jemanden zu haben, der mal stärker als er selber war.

„Nicht Spaß im Sinne von lustig" lächelte Norrington, „sondern Spaß im Sinne von Spaß..."

Jack hob etwas den Kopf und blinzelte James unschuldig an.

Dieser begann zu kichern. „Sieh mich nicht so an... Da bekommt man ja gleich Lust Dir diese Unschuld, die Du ja gar nicht hast... zu nehmen..."

"Nein, in der Tat, die hast du schon geraubt..."

„Und ich würde es immer wieder tun", gestand James.

"Nur zu, gib mir nur noch etwas Zeit..."

„Natürlich. Alle Zeit, die Du willst", James lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

"Nur bis ich wieder auf'm Damm bin...", seufzte Jack und lies erschöpft den Kopf wieder sinken und schwieg für den Rest des Wegs, schlief sogar kurzzeitig ein.

James musste ein paar Mal aufpassen, dass der Jüngere nicht von seinen Armen glitt, schaffte es dann aber doch ihn sicher und heil an Bord zubringen. Dort blickten ihn Annamaria und Gibbs schon erleichtert an. Er sagte nichts,

sondern brachte den erschöpften Jack nur in die Kapitänskajüte.

Gibbs konnte Annamaria gerade noch so davon abhalten in die Kajüte zu stürmen.

Trotzdem hörte James es schon bald darauf klopfen und bat die junge Frau dann herein.

"Und?", wollte sie sofort wissen. "Wie habt ihr das geschafft? Und wie geht's ihm jetzt?"

„Sie hat ihm was gegeben... keine Ahnung was das war... und ihm geht's gut... also, besser als vorher und er wird es auf jeden Fall schaffen, ist nur noch etwas geschwächt..." erklärte ihr James dann.

"Ich werd anweisen, dass sie ihm etwas gescheites kochen...haben gestern noch die Vorräte aufgestockt."

„Gute Idee" sagte James dann und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, „aber er wird erst mal schlafen müssen..."

"Ihr bleibt bei ihm, ja..."

„Ich werde nicht gehen" erklärte James. „Niemals", fügte er dann flüsternd hinzu.

Annamaria lächelte. "Sehr gut...ansonsten würdet ihr wohl mehrere Säbel zwischen eure Rippen bekommen."

„Würde ich?" James blickte sie verwundert an, „wieso?"

"Weil die Männer ihren Captain lieben und ihn glücklich sehen wollen. Weil nur dann ist er auch ein guter Captain..."

„Gut zu wissen. Das heißt, wenn ich ihn irgendwann mal unglücklich mache, jagen sie mich über die Planken?"

"Ist zu befürchten...", lachte Annamaria.

„Ich werde es mir merken und es nie tun", erklärte James dann.

Scheinbar reichte das Annamaria und sie lies Norrington allein mit Jack.


	12. Back in Port Royal

**Mit anderen Augen**

**  
**_Back in Port Royal_

12

* * *

James wandte sich nun wieder Jack zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wo er zärtlich über seine Stirn strich.

Sofort öffneten sich die dunklen Augen des Piratencaptains und blickten James kurz etwas verwirrt an.

„Hey" lächelte dieser jedoch, „Annamaria lässt grade einen Aufstand für Dich machen..."

"Aufstand?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Essen... sie jagt Deine Crew wahrscheinlich gerade in die Kombüse, auf dass Dir was anständiges gekocht wird..."

"Oh gut, aber ich hab eigentlich gar keinen Hunger", winkte Jack ab.

„Ich denke mal, dass sie Dir eine Suppe machen werden. Die isst Du aber wenigstens..." James blickte ihn ernst an.

Jack verdrückte sich sogleich wieder im Kissen. "Vielleicht..."

„Für mich?"

"Ein wenig..."

„Wenn ich Dich füttere?"

Allmählich bekam Jack einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Krieg ich danach ne Flasche Rum?"

„Nur wenn Du brav aufisst."

Das war ein Ansporn und Jack konnte die Suppe kaum mehr erwarten, oder vielmehr den damit verbundenen Rum.

Allzu lange musste er auch nicht mehr warten, denn schon kam Annamaria, ohne anzuklopfen, in die Kajüte und trug ein gefülltes Tablett mit Obst, Suppe – und Rum.

Jacks Augen, die sowieso schon glänzen, schimmerten noch etwas mehr.

Die junge Frau blickte ihn lächelnd an, während sie das Tablett auf das Bett stellte und Jack den Becher mit dem Rum reichen wollte. Doch James hielt ihre Hand fest. „Erst nach der Suppe und dem Obst" erklärte er ihr.

"Aber...", meckerte Jack.

„Kein aber. Erst die Suppe und das Obst, DANN der Rum!"

Jack fiepte und griff patzig nach dem Löffel, um ihn in die Suppe zu tauchen.

James beobachtete ihn dabei aufmerksam und hielt den Becher Rum selbst fest, sodass Jack nicht dran kommen konnte.

Der löffelte zwar die Suppe, wurde dabei aber immer blasser und als er die Hälfte, der doch recht großen Schüssel geleert hatte, war nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass er Mühe hatte die Suppe bei sich zu behalten.

Sofort änderte sich James' Miene und er nahm Jack vorsichtshalber die Suppe weg. „Was habt ihr da reingemixt?", fragte er dann an Annamaria gewandt.

"Ist eine ganz normale Suppe..."

"Schmeckt vorzüglich", verteidigte sie Jack.

„Ist aber nicht normal, dass er so blass wird", klagte James und deutete auf Jacks Gesicht.

"Vielleicht war es zuviel", mutmaßte Annamaria. "Er hat Tagelang nichts gegessen, er muss sich langsam wieder daran gewöhnen."

James nickte langsam. „Und was tun wir jetzt? Ich meine... ich bin kein Arzt... und Ihr sicher auch nicht..."

Jack wedelte ab. "Keine Suppe mehr...", japste er nur.

„Leg Dich noch etwas hin", versuchte es James und stellte den Rum zurück aufs Tablett.

"Kein Rum", wimmerte Jack. Irgendwie schien es ihm einfach nicht vergönnt zu sein.

„Ich hab auch gar nicht gesagt, dass Du ihn trinken sollst" lächelte James und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. „Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen, ok?"

Jack gab sich geschlagen und schlief die nächsten beiden Tage durch, während sich seine Männer an Land vergnügten.

Noch drei weitere Tage war es Jacks Crew vergönnt sich an Land zu vergnügen, denn da wurde Jack absolute Bettruhe von James verordnet und erst danach konnte er sich auf wackligen Beinen wieder etwas bewegen und James erlaubte es ihm sogar, an Deck zu gehen, was den Piratenkapitän natürlich besonders freute. Auch Annamaria und Gibbs hielten ein Auge auf Jack und ließen ihn nur selten irgendetwas alleine machen. James war sich sicher, dass sich Jack wie ein kleines gut behütetes Kind vorkommen musste, aber immerhin war es besser für seine Gesundheit, wenn er sich noch schonte. Und James war erbarmungslos. Sogar die Mannschaft bekam langsam aber sicher Respekt vor ihm.

Jack beobachtete diesen Wandel genau, schmunzelnd an sein Steuer gelehnt. Es juckte ihn in den Finger- und Zehenspitzen. Er wollte weiter und diese Stimmung übertrug sich allmählich auch auf seine Mannschaft.

„Worauf wartest Du noch?", fragte James ihn dann, „ich sehe doch, dass Du weiter willst."

Sofort brüllte Jack die Befehle über Deck und seine Leute sahen zu, dass sie den Wünschen des Captains nach kamen. Danach erst stellte Jack sich selbstzufrieden neben James.

James legte einen Arm um Jacks Schulter, während er aufs Meer blickte. „Endlich hat die See Dich wieder", lächelte er.

"Ja, und nun hält uns nichts mehr auf!", strahlte Jack und schob eine Hand unter James Hemd, um ihm über die Rückenmuskeln streicheln zu können.

Ein wohliger Schauer fuhr über den Rücken des ehemaligen Kommoderes, der ja nie geglaubt hätte, einmal selbst ein Pirat zu werden. So langsam aber sicher, gewöhnte er sich dennoch an dieses freie Leben auf See. Die Ungebundenheit und die Ausgelassenheit rissen ihn mit. Sogar der Seegang kam ihm jetzt intensiver vor. Das war ein Leben, an das er sich gewöhnen konnte.

Doch er wurde an sein altes Leben erinnert, als Jack ein paar Wochen später wieder Port Royal ansteuerte, doch der Captain konnte seine alten Freunde nicht einfach so vergessen und musste sie einfach wieder sehe.

„Ich werde auf dem Schiff bleiben", hatte James schweren Herzens beteuert.

"Aber es wird dich niemand sehen! Keiner wird dich erkennen...", versuchte Jack ihn zu überzeugen.

James blieb standhaft. „Nein. Ich gehe nicht."

Jack trat vor den Älteren und blickte ihn aus großen Hundeaugen an.

„Nein! Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich werde NICHT mitgehen!"

"Aber Jamie..."

„Nein..."

Jack schniefte demonstrativ.

„Jack... bitte..."

"Aber alleine macht es keinen Spaß..."

„Du hast doch Will und Elizabeth... kannst natürlich auch jemand anderen von der Crew mitnehmen..." murmelte James.

"Und warum willst DU nicht?"

„Weil... weil... ich nicht sehen will... mit wem sie mich ersetzt haben..."

"Bereust du es?"

„Nein! Das auf keinen Fall! Ich will es nur nicht wissen."

"Okay...", gab sich Jack kleinlaut geschlagen und zockelte zur Leiter, um hinab ins Ruderboot zu klettern, dass auf ihn gewartet hatte.

James blickte ihm nach und seufzte leise. Er wollte Jack eigentlich nicht enttäuschen, aber er konnte es in seinem tiefsten Innern noch nicht verkraften, zu sehen, dass man ihn ersetzt hatte...

Jack aber war nun genau auf das neugierig und versuchte heraus zu finden, wer nun Kommodore von Port Royal war.

Ein arroganter Schnösel. Sogar noch schlimmer als der Alte und seine Nase ragte nur hoch empor in der Luft. Er ließ sich von kaum jemandem etwas sagen und hielt sich für den Größten.

Der Pirat verzog sein Gesicht und sah zu, dass er zur Waffenschmiede kam.

Dort war Will gerade damit beschäftigt etwas aufzuräumen und ahnte nicht, dass Jack vorbeikommen würde.

Der stand dann auch einfach irgendwann unvermittelt hinter ihm und packte ihm um die Taille, so dass der junge Schmied vor Schreck den Hammer fallen lies.

„Jack!", rief Will dann. „Gott, musst Du mich so erschrecken?"

Jack grinste. "Natürlich musste ich das..."

Will seufzte. „Wie geht's Dir?"

"Gut...wohl besser als dir...du siehst müde aus..." Jack musterte Wills Gesicht kritisch.

„Ja... ich hab durchgearbeitet" sagte Will dann und seufzte leise, „der neue Kommodore... er wollte einen Säbel..."

"Er is'n ziemliches Arsch, was?"

„Du sagst es. Da fange ich sogar an, James zu mögen..." Wills Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, „wie geht's dem eigentlich?"

Jack strahlte. "Wunderbar..."

„Und wie versteht ihr euch?"

Wieder nickte Jack strahlend. "Er ist schon fast mein 1.Maat. Gibbs fürchtet sich schon langsam..."

Will lachte leise. „So? Na dann muss man ihm ja gratulieren. Die Crew hat ihn wohl akzeptiert?"

"Ich denk schon...hab's nicht so mit bekommen. War etwas neben mir zu der Zeit."

„Wieso? Was ist passiert?" Will klang besorgt.

"Hab mir irgendwas bei nem Sturm eingefangen..."

„Nicht gut", sagte Will dann, „was machst Du auch für Sachen?"

"Na, irgendwer musste die Pearl durch dieses Unwetter lenken."

Will verdrehte die Augen. „Du lässt ja auch keinen sonst an sie ran."

"Jap, genau so ist es...aber am Morgen dann hat James mich weg gezerrt..."

„Na das war dann doch wohl gut, sonst wärst Du noch drauf gegangen, oder?"

"Kann sein..." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass du bald drauf gehst, wenn du nicht mehr auf dich acht gibst."

„Das macht Elizabeth schon" winkte Will ab, „so schwer ist meine Arbeit auch nicht..."

"Wollt ihr wirklich hier bleiben...? Ich mein...dieses Leben...macht dich doch kaputt. Und das Täubchen fährt doch auch so gern auf See..."

„Sie fühlt sich hier aber wohl und ich will die Schmiede nicht aufgeben..."

"Dann...müssen wir wohl was gegen den Kommodore unternehmen..."

Will lächelte. „Er wollte nur diesen einen Säbel. Ansonsten hat er mich in Ruhe arbeiten lassen. Du kommst eben ungünstig. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass Du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bekommst. Und James sicher auch

nicht."

"Wir sollten Port Royal übernehmen und ein zweites Tortuga draus machen..."

„Jack" ermahnte ihn Will ernst, „nicht."

Aber Jack schien gefallen an dieser Idee zu finden. "Och warum nicht...unmachbar ist es nicht."

„Jack" mahnte Will wieder, „das wirst Du nicht tun, ja?"

"Da wäre ich nicht so sicher...", murmelte Jack in seinen nach gewachsenen Bart und in der Tat schien es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten.

„Jack" sagte Will wieder, „Lass es bleiben. Es lohnt sich nicht. Du würdest Dich mit der gesamten Royal Navy

anlegen und James hätte mit Sicherheit etwas dagegen!"

"Wir können auch nur den neuen Kommodore absetzen..."

„Würde auch Ärger mit der Navy nach sich ziehen..."

"Muss ja niemand merken, dass wir das waren."

„Jack, ich halte das wirklich für keine gute Idee."

"Ich halte es für eine grandiose Idee. Ist doch eine Zumutung für die armen Bewohner..."

„Die werden das schon überleben. Ich will nicht, dass Du das tust."

"Warum denn nicht?" Es schien beinahe, als ob Jack sich auf eine neue Aufgabe gefreut hätte.

„Jack, er ist nicht Norrington. Er hat außerdem mehr Kontakte in der Navy, auch in England. Du würdest zu viel riskieren. James wäre sicherlich auch dagegen. Und das hab ich Dir auch schon oft genug gesagt."

"Aber...aber...ich kann euch nicht hier lassen in der Gewissheit, dass ihr unter der Fuchtel eines solchen Tyrannen steht."

Will winkte ab. „Klar kannst Du." Dann grinste er. „Norrington haben wir doch auch überlebt."

"James ist nicht halb so schlimm gewesen..."

„Das sagst Du nur, weil Du jetzt mit ihm ins Bett gehst..."

"Du meinst ich hab ihn gezähmt? Kann sein...in Ordnung, hör zu Will...ich werd euch eine Weile beobachten. Was ich dann entscheide wirst du merken. Entweder verschwinden wir einfach wieder oder...das merkst du dann auch..."

Will zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das merke ich auch? Jack... Du wirst doch nicht vorhaben Port Royal anzugreifen?"

"Port Royal ist mir in erster Linie egal..."

„Du willst uns hier rausholen?"

Jack lies seine Goldzähne in einem breiten Grinsen aufleuchten.

Will begann zu lachen. „Was auch sonst?"

Ein unschuldiges Schulterzucken folgte.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir Schwierigkeiten mit ihm kriegen werden. Wenn ja, dann hetzen wir ihm Norrington auf den Hals. Den halten hier nämlich alle für tot..."

"Ihr habt einen Geist aus James gemacht?"

„Wir nicht. Wir haben gar nichts gesagt. Aber die Soldaten haben gesehen, wie ihr ihn mitgenommen habt und haben dann angenommen, dass ihr ihn umgebracht habt. Wir haben den Mund gehalten, da wir euch nicht noch in größere

Schwierigkeiten bringen wollten..." Will blickte ihn unschuldig an.

"Das ist gut...damit haben wir was in der Hand."

Nun begann Will zu grinsen. „Du meinst wir hetzen ihnen einen ‚Geist' auf den Hals?"

"So in etwa..." Jack trat auf Will zu und blickte ihn einen Moment ernster an, als es sonst für ihn typisch war.

"Versprich mir aber, Bescheid zu sagen, sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein, ja? Ich werd dir heute Nachmittag noch etwas vorbei bringen, damit die Nachricht mich auch erreicht."

Will blinzelte ihn zuerst an, als ob er Jack nicht kennen würde und ein ganz anderer Mann vor ihm stehen würde, dann nickte er aber eindeutig. „Okay... aber... Jack, seit wann... bist Du so... ernst?"

"Ernst?" Jack hob den Kopf etwas an und grinste dann. "Ich bin nicht ernst", gluckste er. "Ich bin nur besorgt.."

„Ich sag doch, Norrington ist nicht gut für Dich..." Will grinste wieder, klopfte ihm dann aber auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass ich gut auf mich aufpassen kann."

"Oh ja, genau deswegen mach ich mir ja Sorgen, kleiner Welpe..."

Nun zog Will eine Schnute. „Hey!"

Jack aber legte nur den Kopf schief und torkelte in Richtung Ausgang. "Grüß das Täubchen von mir. Ich komm heute Abend wieder her."

„Mach ich" nickte Will brav, „bis heute Abend."

Damit verschwand Jack einfach. Doch erst als er weg war, fiel Will siedendheiß die allabendlichen, wesentlich schärferen Kontrollgänge der Soldaten ein.

„Verdammt!" Er ließ alles stehen und liegen und stürzte aus der Schmiede. Aber von Jack war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen.

Dafür fuhr eine Kutsche vor und seine Verlobte stieg aus. "Hey Will, mein Schatz...hast du mich schon so vermisst?", lächelte Elizabeth sanft.

„Ja. Das auch", sagte Will und zog sie näher an sich, bevor er sich umblickte. „Jack war eben hier", flüsterte er dann in ihr Ohr, „er will heute Abend wieder kommen..."

Sofort zog Elizabeth Will zurück in die Schmiede und verriegelte selbst das Tor. "Was? Heute Abend? Aber...aber das ist zu gefährlich..."

„Ich weiß..." Will seufzte. „Ich hab es vergessen... und dann ist es mir zu spät eingefallen... er war schon weg", gab er kleinlaut zu.

"Wir müssen aufpassen...er läuft denen sonst voll in die Arme. Okay, Jack ist nicht dumm, er wird sicher auf der Hut sein, aber wenn er denkt dass es hier noch immer so locker zu geht, wie als er das letzte Mal hier war, dann gerät

er echt in Schwierigkeiten."

„Aber... wie sagen wir ihm das? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Pearl nicht unbedingt hier vor Anker gegangen ist..." Will seufzte. „Was, wenn er ihnen in die Arme läuft?"

"Haben wir ein Problem und ich darf mal wieder ihn Ohnmacht fallen oder so..."

Will lächelte sie an und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Ich glaube, das funktioniert nicht mehr..."

"Die Befürchtung hab ich auch...warten wir ab und vertrauen auf Jacks gute Instinkte."


	13. Der Alte und der Neue Kommodore

**Mit anderen Augen **

_Der Alte und der Neue Kommodore_

13/14

* * *

Die sollten sich auch schon bald darauf unter Beweis stellen, als er erneut, diesmal abends, den Hafen Port Royals betrat. 

Unter dem Arm trug er einen Käfig mit einem Pärchen Tauben.

Sofort hielt ihn einer der Soldaten an. „Halt! Im Geheiß der englischen Krone. Was wollt Ihr hier?"

"Ich liefere nur eine Bestellung von Brieftauben ab.", meinte Jack locker und stellte den Käfig neben der Schmiedetür ab und klopfte an, den Soldaten nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Wer seid Ihr und was macht Ihr zu so später Stunde noch in Port Royal? Ihr seid kein Einheimischer!" stellte der Soldat dann fest.

"Nein, ist ja auch ne ausländische Bestellung." Jack klopfte energischer an.

„Ich muss Euch fragen, für wen Ihr diese Bestellung bringt." Der Soldart wurde eindringlicher.

Zu nah. Reflexartig stieß Jack ihn von sich. "Nicht so nah Kumpel."

Sofort zückte dieser seine Waffe. Gerade in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Schmiedentür und Will trat heraus. Er blickte zwischen Jack und dem Soldaten hin und her. „Was ist hier los?"

"Ihre Bestellung, Sir", fiepte Jack und deutete zu Boden, den Soldaten nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Will begriff sofort und nickte. Dann wandte er sich an den Soldaten. „Es besteht kein Grund zur Aufregung. Ich habe diese Tauben bestellt. Es lag bestimmt am schlechten Wetter, dass sie nicht früher gekommen sind..."

Der Soldat kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich werde den Boten mitnehmen müssen. Wir müssen ihn überprüfen."

Jack nickte Will zu. Er würde schon allein klar kommen, wollte er seinen jungen Freund doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Allerdings war sich dieser da nicht ganz so sicher. „Ich denke nicht, dass es von Nöten ist. Das Schiff wird wohl wieder bald ablegen müssen. Meine Bestellung ist sicherlich nicht die einzige auf der Welt..."

Jack nickte leicht. "Sehen sie, Sir, mein Captain wird sonst sehr ungehalten und das würde nicht nur mir Ärger bescheren..."

Der Soldat schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich kann meine Befehle nicht umgehen. Ich muss nun darauf bestehen, dass Ihr mich begleitet."

Langsam schritt Jack etwas zur Seite, um von der Klinge weg zu kommen. Dann spurtete er los, Will einen letzten Gruß zurufend: "Vielen Dank für die Bestellung, Sir. Jeder Zeit wieder!"

Sofort schlug der Soldat Alarm und es dauerte nicht lange, da war der ganze Hafen mit Soldaten besetzt. Alle mit dem einfachen Ziel beglückt, den Ausreißer einzufangen.

Will schloss gequält seine Augen. „Verdammt."

Elizabeth tauchte hinter ihm auf. "Meinst du er schafft es?"

„Ich kann es nur hoffen..." flüsterte Will, „ich kann es nur hoffen..."

Jack lief im Zickzackkurs durch die schmalen Gassen, sich immer mal wieder in einem Hauseingang verbergend. Toll, so hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Seine Lungen brannten bereits und sein Herz klopfte hoch bis

zum Hals. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und grinste schwach, als James' lächelndes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge erschien.

Das war sein Fehler. Einer der Soldaten hatte ihm im Vorbeirennen entdeckt und hielt ihm nun den ausgestreckten Säbel vor die Nase. Still winkte er sich noch vier andere herbei.

Erschöpft lies Jack den Kopf etwas nach hinten sinken.

Kaltes Metal bohrte sich fast in seine Kehle. „Du kommst jetzt mit uns", zischte einer der Soldaten.

"Aber, mein Boss wird sauer...", versuchte Jack es atemlos.

„Das hättest Du Dir früher überlegen können!" Der Soldat winkte die anderen herbei, die Jack schmerzhaft an den Armen packten.

Jack wartete darauf dass seine Lungen sich erholten und die Soldaten das Gefühl hatten, ihr Opfer würde sich nicht mehr wehren. Doch sie hatten nicht mit Captain Jack Sparrow gerechnet. Kaum dass er seine Chance kommen sah,

riss er sich los und verschwand im nächsten Schatten eines Hauses.

Sofort wurden die nächsten Befehle gebrüllt und die Soldaten setzten ihm nach. Zuerst konnten sie den Fremden nicht finden, er verstand es sich im Schatten der Häuser zu bewegen, aber schon bald waren sie wieder an seiner

Ferse.

Doch Jack konnte schon den Geruch des Hafens in seiner Nase riechen und ignorierte seinen schmerzenden Brustkorb und rannte weiter.

Zu seiner Überraschung sprangen zwei Soldaten in seinen Weg. Ohne abzuwarten bohrte einer der beiden sofort seinen Säbel in Jacks Schulter.

Völlig überrascht schrie Jack nicht nur wegen des Schmerzes auf, ging aber dennoch sofort zu Boden, um der Klinge auszuweichen.

Sofort sprangen noch weitere Soldaten zu ihnen und packten ihn wieder schmerzhaft fest an beiden Armen. Der Säbel wurde aus Jacks Schulter gezogen und er mitgeschleift.

Nun stieg doch langsam mal Panik in Jack hoch und er versuchte sich vergeblich zu wehren.

Vergeblich war es in der Tat. Ohne es verhindern zu können, wurde er in einen Kerker geworfen. Einer der Soldaten ließ nach dem Kommodore schicken.

Jack murrte vor sich hin und wickelte das Tuch, welches er um die Hüfte trug ab, um damit seine verletzte Schulter notdürftig zu versorgen.

Es standen genug Soldaten um ihn herum, die helfen könnten, aber sie taten es nicht. Einige erkannten ihn. Sie hatten bereits unter Norrington gedient und wussten, dass er der Kapitän des Piratenschiffes war, welches ihren

Kommodore auf dem Gewissen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da trat ein hoch gewachsener arroganter Mann an die Gitterstäbe.

"Ah, der Herr des Hauses", frotzelte Jack und grinste den neuen Kommodore an.

„Schweig Pirat" zischte dieser nur. „Was wolltest Du hier?"

"Ja, was nun? Schweigen oder antworten? Ich hab nur artig eine bestellte Lieferung abgegeben."

„Natürlich. Und ich bin nicht der rechtmäßige Kommodore von Port Royal. Lügen, alles Lügen." Er blickte ihn verachtend an. „Legt die Hinrichtung auf Sonnenaufgang!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand.

"Oh wie gnädig", flötete Jack. "Hey! Ich will noch meine Henkersmahlzeit, ohne lass ich mich nicht hängen!"

„Du hängst wie der Kommodore es befiehlt", zischte ein Soldat.

„Mörder!" zischte ein anderer.

Jack lies das ganze kalt. "Ach, Mörder? Ihr habt ja wohl nie jemanden auf dem gewissen gehabt?"

„Verdammter Bastard!" Der Soldat ließ sich nur schwer zurückhalten. „Dank Dir haben wir jetzt den da" er deutete auf die Tür „am Hals!"

"Oh, ihr wollt den alten Kommi wieder haben? Wäre mal ne nette Abwechslung, nen Geist...", grinste er.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten, bis er hängt. Am liebsten würde ich..." Der Soldat straffte die Schultern und blickte ihn dann verachtend an. „Aber dann würde ich mir ja nur die Hände schmutzig machen..." Er drehte sich um und

zusammen mit den anderen, bis auf zwei Wachen, verschwand er.

"Ja, ja, alles nur feine Pinkel, dabei auch nicht besser als Straßenratten", höhnte Jack und setzte sich wieder in die Ecke seiner Zelle.

Ein junger Soldat trat nah an die Zelle. „Habt Ihr es wirklich getan?", fragte er leise.

Jack hob langsam den Kopf. "Was?"

„Der Kommodore... die Soldaten erzählen sich, dass Ihr ihn umgebracht habt..."

"James...? Nein, mein Lieber...der gute James ist quietschfidel...", gab Jack offen zu.

Der junge Soldat blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich? Er lebt noch?"

Jack grinste. "Oh ja, und wie er lebt...aber ihr habt ja nun einen neuen Kommodore...und Jamie gehört mir."

„Aber wir mögen den neuen nicht...", murmelte der Junge leise.

"Och, is er nicht so nett wie James?"

„Ein Monster", gab der Soldat zu.

"Vielleicht solltet ihr James Bescheid geben. Ich denke es würde ihn interessieren, was man mit mir vor hat. Am besten du meldest dich mal beim jungen Turner."

Der Junge nickte und verschwand dann auf der Stelle, nachdem der andere sein OK gegeben hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er die Schmiede erreicht.

Elizabeth guckte misstrauisch, als der Soldat vor der Tür stand. "Was wollt ihr denn noch?"

„Ich komm im Auftrag des Piraten" keuchte dieser, „er... verlangt, dass man den alten Kommodore benachrichtigt."

Elizabeth sah über die Schulter zu Will. "Wie...?"

„Jacks Ruderboot müsste hier noch irgendwo sein..." mutmaßte Will, „ich könnte versuchen zur Pearl zurückzurudern..."

"Was hat er dir eigentlich heute Abend noch gebracht?"

„Die Tauben!" rief Will, „Natürlich!" er stürmte in den hinteren Teil der Schmiede und brachte dann den Käfig mit den beiden Tauben zurück.

Die beiden Tiere gurrten aufgeregt und nickten immerzu mit ihren Köpfchen.

„Zettel!" verlangte Will sofort, als er Zettel und Schreibutensilien bekam, schrieb er eine einfache kurze Nachricht:

Jack in Gefangenschaft!

Mit Vorsicht band er das Zettelchen an den Fuß der einen Taube. Vorsichtig nahm er diese dann aus dem Käfig und ließ sie fliegen. „Flieg!"

Sofort flatterte das Tier auf und davon, fand aber zielsicher den Weg zur Pearl.

Dort stand James bereits ungeduldig an Deck und wartete auf ein Zeichen von Jack. Aber von diesem war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf Norrington und gurrend landete die Taube auf der Reling.

Ohne das Tier lange betrachten zu müssen, fiel ihm sofort das Zettelchen auf. Vorsichtig griff er danach und befreite es von der Taube. Während er es entfaltete und las, konnten Annamaria und Gibbs, die nahebei standen, deutlich

sehen, wie er immer blasser wurde.

"Sir?", fragte Annamaria vorsichtig nach. "Wann kommt Jack?"

„Gar nicht", knurrte James und zerdrückte den Zettel in seiner Hand, während er sich ihr zuwandte. „Sie haben ihn gefangen genommen."

Gibbs fuhr herum und alarmierte die Mannschaft.

Sofort stürzte die ganze Crew zusammen und versammelte sich um Gibbs, Annamaria und James.

Von der Aufregung an Bord der Pearl und in der Waffenschmiede bekam Jack nichts mit, er hatte mit eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen.

Der junge Soldat hatte sich beeilt wieder zurück zukommen, allerdings hatte einer der anderen bei einem Kontrollgang bemerkt, dass nur eine Wache vor Jacks Zelle stand und hatte eine Patrouille zur Waffenschmiede

geschickt, da der Pirat dort aufgegabelt worden war.

Jack wartete fast sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr des ihm bekannten Mannes, doch nur unbekannte Gesichter tauchten auf. Er hatte schon mehrmals nach etwas Wasser gebeten, aber man ignorierte oder lachte ihn nur aus.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sich wieder etwas tat. Und auch dann konnte er nur kurz sehen, wie ein junger Mann an seiner Zelle vorbeigeschleift wurde.

Also erhob sich Jack, um den Soldaten, als er zurück kam, an der Schulter zu packen.

Dieser schrak zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Krieg ich nun etwas Wasser? Ihr wollt mich doch morgen noch hängen können, oder?"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", versprach der Junge.

Jack lies sich an den Gitterstangen herab sinken.

In einem unbemerkten Moment hielt ihm jemand eine Flasche mit Wasser unter die Nase. „Trinkt", flüsterte der Junge und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Jack erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck. Selbst Wasser brannte in seiner Kehle, half aber schon beim zweiten Schluck.

Der Junge wartete geduldig bis Jack alles ausgetrunken hatte und nahm dann die Flasche wieder weg, da einer der höheren Offiziere zu ihnen trat.

Sicherheitshalber rutschte Jack etwas zurück von der Zellentür.

Allerdings war der Offizier schneller. Seine Hand schnellte durch die Gitterstäbe und er packte Jack bei der Kehle. „Sprich, Pirat", dieses Wort spukte er förmlich, „warum bist Du hier?"

Dadurch dass der Kerl ihm die Luft abdrückte, war es Jack ziemlich unmöglich zu antworten.

Also ließ der Offizier wieder etwas locker, behielt Jack aber trotzdem fest im Griff.

"Hab...was abgeliefert...", röchelte Jack.

„Brieftauben", zischte der Offizier und schleuderte Jack zurück in die Zelle, „Eine fehlt."

Jack kniff die Augen zusammen. "Vielleicht fliegt sie ja aus...ist doch langweilig Tag ein Tag aus in nem Käfig zu hocken."

Der Offizier stieß zischend Luft aus. „Was sollten die Tauben? Wem sollten sie Bescheid geben?"

"Niemandem...", meinte Jack und rappelte sich wieder einigermaßen auf und grinste den Offizier schadenfroh an, ganz nach dem Motto: 'Ich weiss was, was du nicht weisst!'

„Öffnen!" befahl der Offizier dann und sofort stürmten drei Soldaten in die Zelle, zwei neben Jack, einer hinter ihn und hielten ihn eisern fest. Der Offizier trat mit gezücktem Dolch vor ihn und presste ihn an Jacks Kehle. „So?"

Jack vermied es jetzt zu schlucken. "Hmm...?"

„Sicher, dass Du es nicht sagen willst?" zischte der Offizier.

Der junge Soldat war an die Zelle getreten und beobachtete die Soldaten und Jack argwöhnisch.

"Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Ich war nur Lieferant."

Der Offizier griff nach Jacks rechtem Arm und schlug den Ärmel zurück. „Captain Jack Sparrow ist sicherlich kein Lieferant", zischte er.

"Hey, auch ich verdien mir meine Brötchen hie und da ehrlich...und wenn man mich bezahlt...liefere ich auch Tauben. Die sind vielleicht für die Hochzeit oder so..."

„Nur zwei Tauben, wobei jetzt eine fehlt, für die Hochzeit? Du hast schon besser gelogen, Sparrow!"

"Warum auch mehr Tauben? Es ist ein Paar und das Brautpaar besteht auch nur aus zweien..." Jack versuchte irgendwie von der Klinge des Dolches weg zu kommen.

Der Offizier griff nach Jacks Haaren und hielt seinen Kopf eisern fest. „Eine fehlt jetzt - außerdem sind es ausgebildete Brieftauben und der zukünftige Bräutigam singt bestimmt auch bald, wenn man ihm nur genug wehtut..." Er grinste hinterhältig.

Jacks Augen weiteten sich. "Er hat nichts damit zu tun! Wag ja es nicht ihm nur ein Haar zu krümmen, sonst hast du's mit ner ganzen verdammten, Piratenmeute zu tun!"

Unbeeindruckt begann der Offizier zu lachen und drückte den Dolch fest an Jacks Kehle. „Hab ich, ja?"

"Ja...", zischte Jack nur und funkelte den Mann wütend an.

„Schlechte Lage" sagte der Offizier nur, „Du befindest Dich in einer sehr schlechten Lage. Und Deine tollen Piraten werden Dir auch nicht mehr helfen können. Morgen früh wirst du gehängt! Bei Sonnenaufgang!" Er drückte den

Dolch fester an Jacks Kehle, bis Blut aus einer kleinen Ritze drang.

Jack entwich ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut und auch dass die Männer seinen Arm mit der verletzten Schulter nach hinten zogen, war nicht besonders angenehm. Ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte trat Jack einen Schritt nach hinten,

direkt auf den Fuß eines Soldaten.

Dieser schrie auf. Dadurch völlig verwirrt und Jacks Rückzug für einen Angriff haltend, holte der Offizier aus und hieb mit voller Wucht in Jacks Gesicht.

Der Pirat taumelte und riss einen der Soldaten mit sich.

Dieser schlug aus Reflex um sich, traf natürlich auch Jack, so lange, bis er sich von ihm befreit hatte und aufgestanden war.

Jack lag nun reglos und zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden, vielleicht würden sie ihn so einfach in Ruhe lassen, dann hatten seine Männer auch noch was, was sich zu retten lohnte.

Der Offizier strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Es lohnt sich nicht mehr sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Er weiß mehr, als er sagt... aber, gehängt wird er so oder so..." Er drehte sich um und ging aus der Zelle. Die Soldaten

folgten ihm, während der Junge wieder angewiesen wurde, auf Jack acht zu geben und sich diesmal nicht einfach zu entfernen.

Erleichtert atmete Jack auf, wollte es zumindest, aber es tat weh, also atmete er lieber flach und behielt die Augen geschlossen.

Der Offizier und seine Soldaten zogen sich jetzt in eine der anderen Zellen weiter hinten zurück, wo man hören konnte, wie sie den anderen mit der gleichen Prozedur aushorchten.

Der junge Soldat trat an Jacks Zelle heran. „Sir?", flüsterte er.

"Was?", fragte Jack rau und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die aufgeplatzte Unterlippe.

„Wollt Ihr etwas trinken?"

"Hmm", machte Jack nur schwach bestätigend.

Der Soldat blickte von links nach rechts und trat dann in die Zelle. Vorsichtig hielt er die Wasserflasche an Jacks Lippen.

Aber Jack nahm diesmal nur einen kleinen Schluck und lies den Kopf wieder sinken. Nun konnte er nur abwarten und hoffen, dass die Taube die Pearl rechtzeitig erreicht hatte.

Dort war James voller Tatendrang. „Wir müssen ihn da rausholen!"

"Wir sind ja schon fertig", versuchte Gibbs ihn zu beruhigend und wies die Piraten an, die Bote zu Wasser zu lassen.

Doch James ging das alles zu langsam, trotzdem musste er geduldig warten, bis die Boote zu Wasser gelassen waren. Dann kletterten sie alle hinein und ruderten zum Hafen.

"Wir könnten ihn auch alleine rudern lassen", schlug Gibbs Annamaria leise zu. "Wären sicher gleich schnell..."

Annamaria stieß ihn in die Seite, konnte sich aber ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Aber in der Tat waren sie schnell am Ufer und versteckten ihre Boote sicher und gekonnt.

„Ich denke ich weiß, wo sie ihn gefangen halten...", murmelte James Annamaria zu.

"Im Gefängnis?", meinte Annamaria ernster, als es gedacht war.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Kennt Ihr den Weg dahin?"

"Inzwischen ja..."

„Nach Euch", meinte James dann patzig.

Die Piraten gingen vor. Ein jeder Soldat der ihnen begegnet wurde unschädlich gemacht, jedoch ohne sie jemals zu töten.

James folgte ihnen willig, bis sie zum Gefängnis kamen. Er blickte sich um und bedeutete ihnen dann zu warten, da gerade eine Patrouille das Gebäude verließ.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, nahe dem Morgengrauen, dennoch herrschte ein reger Betrieb hier, was die Piraten nichts gutes verheißen lies. "Wir sollten uns beeilen..."

„Sie werden ihn hängen" stellte James dann fest, „bei Morgengrauen."

"Ist zu befürchten", meinet Annamaria und sah atemlos zu, wie drei Soldaten im Gefängnis verschwanden und dann zurück kamen, einen ziemlich reglosen Sparrow zwischen sich her schleifend.

Unruhig blickte James auf die drei Soldaten, jeden Moment bereit zu attackieren. „Wir müssen ihn da wegholen!"

Annamaria und Gibbs nickten und gaben den Männern dann das Signal. Jetzt er oder nie!

Sofort stürmte die Meute Piraten auf die drei völlig überrumpelten Soldaten zu. Diese wiederum, ließen Jack fallen und zückten ihre Säbel. Weitere Soldaten stürmten hinzu und ein heißes Gefecht entstand, da die Soldaten wussten, was sie taten und sich sicherlich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben würden. Aber kaum, da Norrington aus dem Schatten trat, ließ schon der erste Soldat seinen Säbel fallen. „Kommodore Norrington!", entfuhr es ihm.

Die Piraten, die mit jenen Soldaten gefochten hatten, sahen verwirrt ebenfalls zu James.

„Lasst die Säbel fallen", befahl dann dieser an die Soldaten gewandt.

Die meisten taten das auch, sichtlich erleichtert den alten Kommodore wieder zu sehen. Nur ein paar Leute, unter dem Regime des Neuen, weigerten sich, wurden aber recht schnell zum kapitulieren gebracht.

Unterdessen kümmerten sich die Piraten darum, Jack in Sicherheit zu bringen. James beäugte die Soldaten kritisch.

„Wo ist der neue Kommodore?", fragte er dann an einen ihm bekannten Soldaten gewandt.

"In Eurem Büro", antwortete dieser erleichtert.

Sofort drehte sich James um und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Die fragenden Blick Annamarias und Gibbs' ignorierte er gekonnt.

Sowohl einige der Soldaten folgten ihm, wie auch Piraten.

Es war als wäre er wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Sofort strömte der Stolz und die Ehrfurcht seines alten Berufes durch ihn und er straffte unbewusst seine Schultern. James' Schritte wurden eleganter und seine ganze Statur erinnerte wieder an die des Kommodores, der er einmal gewesen war.

Will und Elizabeth war die Aufregung in der Stadt nicht entgangen, auch sie waren herbei geeilt und sahen nun mit großen Augen, wie James geradewegs das alte Büro ansteuerte.

„Was will er tun?", fragte Will dann an seine Zukünftige gewandt und blickte sie Stirn runzelnd an.

"Ich denk er holt sich zurück was ihm gehört..."

Will nickte anerkennend und folgte dann mit seinem Blick wieder Norrington, der mittlerweile an der Tür zu seinem ehemaligen Büro angekommen war. Voller Enthusiasmus stieß er die Tür auf, die auch ungehindert gegen die Wand

knallte.

Der neue Kommodore knallte hinter seinem Schreibtisch erschrocken zusammen. "Was wollen sie hier?"

„Ich fordere Euch zu einem Duell. Mann gegen Mann", forderte James und seine Stimme klang bestimmt.

"Und was soll mir das bringen?", kreischte der Alte. "Wachen! Wo seit ihr?"

„Sie sind bei mir. Sie sind mir treu ergeben, alle. Falls Ihr mich nicht erkannt haben solltet: Mein Name ist James Edward Norrington und Ihr besetzt meinen Platz!"

"I-ihr wurdet doch verschleppt..."

„Und hier bin ich wieder" sagte James kalt, „ich fordere meinen Platz zurück."

"Das könnt ihr nicht! Der Gouverneur hat mich selbst hierhin beordert!"

„Nur, weil er dachte, ich sei tot. Aber, zu Eurem Bedauern, ich weile noch unter den Lebenden."

"Dann seht zu, dass ihr einen anderen Posten kriegt. Das hier ist nun meiner und ich werde heute meinen ersten Piraten hängen, einen der gefürchtetsten noch dazu."

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Ich verdanke diesem Mann mein Leben und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie er am Galgen baumelt!"

"Er ist ein dreckiger, kleiner Pirat...noch so viele gute Taten mögen nicht das Übel aufwiegen, welches er verbrochen hat."

„Das wird der Gouverneur anders sehen! Ich fordere Euch noch ein einziges Mal zum Duell, ansonsten wird Gouverneur Swann selbst entscheiden!"

Der ältere Mann erhob sich und zog seinen Degen.

Sofort warf einer der Soldaten James seinen zu, der sich umdrehte und hinausging.

Derweilen kam Jack langsam wieder zu sich und sah sich verwirrt um.

Annamaria strahlte ihn sogleich an.

"Annie?", fragte Jack verwirrt und versuchte sich auf zu setzen. "Bin isch schon im 'immel?"

Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Er holt sich zurück was sein ist."

"Hä?", machte Jack verständnislos und blickte sich um. Mit Schrecken erkannte er den neuen, wie auch den alten Kommodore von Port Royal.

James hatte sich mit erhobenem Haupt in Position gestellt und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Alten.

Der griff nun völlig nach alter Schule an, kein Wunder waren die Soldaten den Piraten immer haushoch unterlegen.

Norrington, der sich dagegen viel bei den Piraten hatte abschauen können, konnte jeden Schlag, jeden Angriff mit einer Leichtigkeit abwehren, die man so noch nicht gesehen hatte.

"Er ist gut...", meinte Will, der sich nun ebenfalls neben Jack nieder gelassen hatte und diesen stützte.

"Er ist mein Baby", meinte wiederum Jack.

„Wird Dir wohl auch keiner streitig machen wollen..."

James schlug sich mehr als gut. Er kam noch nicht einmal ins Schwitzen, während der Alte sich immer mehr verausgabte. Aus einem kurzen Seitenblick konnte er erkennen, wie sich immer mehr Soldaten und Piraten, Seite an

Seite um sie herum versammelten.

Der neue Kommodore wurde nur noch wütender und begann nun vor allem mit Stichbewegungen zu agieren.

Norrington brachte das zwar etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht, ließ aber seine Kampftechnik nicht bröckeln. Gekonnt wich er den Stichen aus und parierte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Doch den Dolch, den sein Gegner irgendwann aus dem Stiefel zog, erkannte James zu spät.

Schmerzverzerrt blickte er auf den kleinen Dolch, der sich unerbittlich tief in seinen Bauch gebohrt hatte. Der Säbel fiel aus seiner Hand, während er mit der anderen nach seinem Bauch griff.


	14. Ich werd nicht gehängt?

**Mit anderen Augen  
**

_Ich werd nicht gehängt?_

14/ 14

* * *

Jack schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte auf zu springen. Will übergab Jack an Annamaria und bevor der Säbel des neuen Kommodores sich über James' Kehle ziehen konnte, krachte Wills eigener Degen dazwischen. 

Verwirrt über diesen zweiten Angreifer blickte der neue Kommodore auf Will.

Als nächstes bekam er schon Wills Degenknauf ins Gesicht.

Sofort wich er einige Schritte zurück, starrte den jungen Mann dabei unentwegt an.

Williams Faust folgte und schlug ihn zu Boden.

Dort blieb er auch unbeweglich liegen, während James nun endlich zitternd in die Knie sank.

Dafür riss Jack sich irgendwie los und kam auf die Beine, um zu James zu schwanken. Will zog seine Weste aus, um sie auf die Wunde des Kommodores zu drücken.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blickte Norrington auf seine blutende Bauchwunde, dann auf Jack und dann auf Will. Irgendwie schien alles zu verschwimmen, die Gesichter begannen sich zu bewegen...

"Schhh, Baby...", versuchte Jack ihn zu beruhigen. "Holt einen Arzt!", herrschte er wiederum die Herumstehenden an.

Sofort zuckte einer der Soldaten zusammen und rannte dann von Dannen, um einen Arzt zu finden.

Jack strich James übers Gesicht. "Du warst wundervoll, Darling..."

James versuchte zu lächeln, da er die geliebte Stimme erkannte, versagte aber kläglich, schrie stattdessen nur gequält auf, als Will seine Weste fester auf seinen Bauch presste.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte der junge Schmied und sah sich nach dem Arzt um.

Dieser kam auch so schnell es ging an gerannt und kniete sich dann neben den Verletzten. „Was ist geschehen?"

"Er hat einen Dolchstich in den Bauch bekommen..."

Sofort packte der Arzt alle wichtigen Behandlungsgegenstände aus und begann James, der ordentlich die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, zu behandeln.

Nachdem der erste Druckverband angelegt war, trugen Will und einer der Piraten den verwundeten Kommodore in sein Büro und im Hinterzimmer aufs Bett.

James suchte verzweifelt nach Jacks Gesicht, konnte ihn aber unter den Anwesenden nicht ausmachen und wurde somit deutlich unruhiger.

Aber der Captain war selbst am Ende seiner Kräfte und musste gestützt werden. Versuche seine Verletzung zu verarzten, wehrte er jedoch ab.

„Jack" sagte Gibbs, der einer derjenigen war, der ihn stützte, „lass Dich behandeln."

"Ich will zu James...bitte..."

Niedergeschlagen gaben die Piraten nach und führten ihren geschwächten Captain ins Hinterzimmer.

"Jamie...", hauchte Jack und kniete sich neben dem Bett nieder, um James' Hand zu ergreifen.

Dieser öffnete seine Augen und blickte direkt in Jacks Gesicht. „Jack", flüsterte er tonlos.

"Wird alles wieder gut, Baby...alles in Ordnung. Du schaffst das schon..."

James versuchte zu lächeln, was aber in einem Hustanfall endete.

Erschrocken blickte Jack den Arzt an. Wenn James nun Blut husten würde, würde Jack wahrlich in Panik ausbrechen.

Der Arzt wartete geduldig ab, um zu sehen, ob Norrington wirklich Blut husten würde, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Er hat sich wahrscheinlich nur verschluckt...", mutmaßte er.

"Aber er wird doch wieder?", wimmerte Jack und war nicht von James Seite weg zu bekommen."

„Selbstverständlich!" Der Arzt nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und behandelte James dann weiter. Nachdem er mit ihm fertig war, wandte er sich Jack zu und besah sich diesen.

"Au...au, auauauauuu...", wimmerte der Pirat mit einem mal sehr, sehr wehleidig und guckte immer wieder rüber zu James.

Norrington öffnete seine Augen und drehte seinen Kopf. „Jack" flüsterte er dann, „was hast Du?"

"Nichts, alles okay, Darling, alles bestens..." Nun lächelte Jack wieder tapfer.

Nachdem der Arzt auch Jack freigegeben hatte, bat Norrington darum, dass er zu ihm kommen sollte.

Langsam tapste Jack zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

James griff nach seiner Hand und lächelte ihn an. „Tut mir Leid", flüsterte er dann schwach.

"Was denn? Du hast mir das Leben gerettet...mal wieder..."

„Mich aber dafür fast umgebracht..." Er hob schwerfällig seine Hand und strich über Jacks Wange.

Jack legte seine Hand auf James'. "So schlimm ist es nicht, Jamie...du bist bald wieder gesund..."

James lächelte ihn wieder an, bevor sein Blick auf den Gouverneur fiel, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Dicht gefolgt von Elizabeth und Will.

"Ups...nu wird's brenzlig", meinte Jack und erhob sich. "Gouverneur Swann...", strahlte er den älteren Mann an.

"Lange nicht gesehen und gleich wieder erkannt..."

Der Gouverneur blickte den Piratenkapitän an, dann zu Norrington, der sich gegen alle Anweisungen aufgesetzt hatte und dann zu den Soldaten. „Was ist passiert?"

"Der Kommodore...also...der andere...hat...hat nicht fair gekämpft...", meldete Mullroy artig und strahlte seinen alten Vorgesetzten an. "Aber sonst währe Kommodore Norrington als Sieger hervor gegangen. Bin ich überzeugt von,

Sir."

„Was macht Ihr eigentlich hier?", wandte sich Gouverneur Swann dann an James, der hechelnd aufrecht saß.

„Nach Hause kommen", sagte dieser dann und hustete leicht.

"Tut mir leid, Sir...", meinte Jack. "Es ist meine Schuld...ich hab ihn davon abgehalten...hab den Kurs falsch berechnet und tja...der Sturm war dann noch irgendwann mal und hat uns abgetrieben..."

„Nein" sagte Norrington dann, „das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte an Board bleiben. Es war allein meine Entscheidung."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Umstehenden.

"Aber...", fiepte Jack.

„Kein ‚Aber'!" wandte James ein. „Meine Entscheidung, meine Angelegenheit! Ich nehme die Schuld völlig auf mich. Ihr könnt den neuen Kommodore an seinem Platz behalten. Ich habe es eingesehen, dass hier für mich kein Platz mehr ist."

"Dad...", Elizabeth zupfte ihren Vater etwas am Ärmel.

„Ja, meine Kleine?" Ihr Vater blickte sie erwartend und fragend an.

"Wir hatten noch nie einen besseren Kommodore, nicht wahr? Keinem haben die Soldaten mehr Respekt gezollt, als James..."

Der alte Mann nickte. „Stimmt..." meinte er dann.

Erwartungsvoll blickten ihn seine Tochter und deren Verlobter an. Aber auch Jack, James und die anwesenden Soldaten sahen den Gouverneur erwartungsvoll an.

„Eigentlich hab ich den Neuen gar nicht gemocht" erklärte der dann. „James, ich würde Euch gerne darum bitten wieder Kommodore von Port Royal zu werden."

Will und Elizabeth strahlten auf und auch Jack rang sich ein Lächeln ab, als er sich nach hinten zu James beugte. "Ich werd dich besuchen, Baby, ja..!"

„Warte" sagte James dann und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich erbitte um die Erlassung aller Schuld die auf Jack Sparrow... ähm..." er fing sich einen Seiteblick von Jack, „Captain Jack Sparrow lastet."

Jack blinzelte und blickte den Gouverneur mit seinem treusten Hundeblick an.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht...", meinte dieser dann zögernd und blickte zu seiner Tochter.

Die natürlich emsig nickte. "Er hat so viel Gutes getan, Vater..."

„Na gut" ließ sich der Gouverneur dann überzeugen, „wenn Elizabeth auch der Meinung ist..."

Etwas verdattert sank Jack neben James aufs Bett. "Ich werd nicht mehr gehängt?"

James lächelte ihn liebevoll an und strich dann über seine Wange. „Nein, wirst Du nicht. Es sei denn, Du beschließt jetzt englische Schiffe zu überfallen. Dann wirst Du natürlich wieder gehängt..."

Vorsichtig lehnte Jack sich an James Schulter. "Ich bin müde...", flüsterte er leise.

„Lass uns schlafen", schlug James dann vor. Vorsichtig zog er Jack auf das Bett und legte sich dann neben ihn.

Die Anwesenden zogen sich taktvoll zurück. Will nahm draußen Elizabeths Hände in die seinen. "Jetzt ist endlich alles gut...", flüsterte er erleichtert und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.


End file.
